The Ouran Host Club Members Questions and answers
by phommabouth
Summary: A Q&A Fic Please review and read
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Q&A fanfiction

Me: Hello reviewers!

Twins: What reviewers?

Me: Shut up.!! Now welcome to my Q&A fiction.

Haruhi: Can I go? There is a sale at the supermarket today. (some people sweat drop)

Tamaki: Haruhi.... Don't worry daddy will make sure that when we go home there will be fancy tuna for you.

Haruhi: You're not my dad sempai.

(Tamaki sulks)

Kyoya: Where are we and why?

Me: You are at a classified location to answer the questions our viewers had.

Haruhi: But wait how'd we get here?

Me: Classified. (behind her back was a remote that said 'Transport Ouran Host Club here')

Kyoya: What if I refuse to answer these questions?

Me: Then you'll be stuck here forever.

Kyoya: But I could just get my police force to find me.

Me: Fine, but it'll make profits for the host club.

Kyoya: hmmmm(Glasses glinting) Ok

Twins: But we don't want to do this boring thing.

Tamaki: But the ladies want to know us more, and what they want, they must get. It is for the sake of-

Haruhi: I'm out.

Kyoya: I'll decrease your debt.

Haruhi: (mumbles) Fine.

Twins: I guess we'll join, since Haruhi is here. (Haruhi scowls).

Honey: (tugs on my shirt and I look down) Will there be cake?

Me: (snap my finger then cakes appear at a table. Honey runs to the table and eats.)

Honey: Ok (munches on cake) I'm In.

Mori: Ah

Me: Ok so this is the rules.

Haruhi: Wait rules?

Me: yeah

Don't try to type long just get straight forward to the question.

You can send in dares, just don't expect they'll do the dare.

No inappropriate questions. Just ask K+ questions.

Not a rule but I don't own Ouran in any form or shape.

If I did I would make that Japanese Ouran Video game translated in English.

I can't think of any, so I'll add more rules later.

I'm sorry if this is bad and ooc but I can't help it.

Twins: bad rules.

Haruhi: Can we go now?

Me: Yes.

Haruhi: How?

Me: 3 2 1(Pushes button on remote and every one disappears.)

That is all see you next time.


	2. First reviewers

Ouran Q&A fiction

Me: Ok time for another session of my Q&A fan fiction!

Twins: Yeah (Sarcasm)

Me: What is with the sarcasm?

Twins: This is way too boring.

Tamaki: Ok then you can leave.

Twins: Really?

Tamaki: Sure. No one wants you two here anyway.

Hikaru: Hey Kaoru I bet you, that the only reason Tamaki wants us to go-

Kaoru: Yes, I know, (nods, nods) It is because he wants everyone to leave so he can get Haruhi to himself.

Tamaki: No that's not it. It is because you double gangers will ruin everything.

Twins: No we won't. (Grabs Haruhi,thier arms around her shoulder)

Me: Ok lets get on with it.

Tamaki: Let go of her you fiends.

Twins: No way.

Haruhi: All I wanted to do was go to my house and sleep. It's summer.!

Kyoya: I wonder how much profits we will make.

Honey: Cake.

Mori: Ah.

Me: Ok the first one is from The-Supreme-Overlord-of-bubble who says:

**Hm, what is a good question? Ah ha! I don't have a question but I have a dare! OK, Kyouya, I want you to sing the waffle song! Mwah ha ha ha! Oh and while I'm at it, let the twins eat popcorn while Kyouya sings! Yay, popcorn! (Lyrics to 'The Waffle Song'-Do you like waffles? Yes I like waffles!Do you like pancakes? Yeah I like pancakes!Do you like French toast? Yes I like French toast!Do, do, do, do, can't wait to get a mouthful! La,la,la, WAFFLES, la, la, la, WAFFLES, la,la,la, Do, do, do, do, can't wait to get a mouthful!)**

Me: Kyoya go do it.

Kyoya: …..No, I have never heard of such a ridiculous song.

Twins: Oh. But we got the popcorn already.

Kyoya: (shoots evil glare) No

Me: But-

Kyoya: Shall I take away your dad's job?

Me: Fine. I'm sorry but he won't do it until I own nothing.

Kyoya: (Evil Smirk)

Honey: Ok on to the next question from luckygirl88

Me: Ok so she has like 7 questions. So we are answering them 1 by 1.

Honey: Just like eating 30 cakes in a day 1 by 1?

Me: yes. _Does this dude really eat 30 cakes in a day?_

Ok here is the question.

**1. What do you think is your best quality?**

Tamaki: Oh, Nice question. I am kind, nice, beautiful, so much wonderful qualities. (Everyone sweat drops) I'm also generous. Oh Haruhi. Which do you think is my best?

Haruhi: (Deadpanned) Nothing. (Tamaki Sulks in my bathroom.)

Me: Ok then everybody elses response?

Haruhi :I think my best quality is that I'm responsible... I think

Twins: Our best quality is that we are handsome devil twins.

Haruhi: Yeah right.

Kyoya: My best quality is being smart and manipulative.

Haruhi: Is that really something to be proud of?

Honey: (Presently munching on cake) I think my best quality is eating cake and being strong and cute.

Haruhi: (sweat drop) Is eating cake even a quality?

Honey: Also I think Takashi's best quality is being strong and silent.

Mori: Ah

Hikaru: (low voice) More like being a moving brick wall.

Me: Ok second question.

**2. Haruhi, is there any other food you like other than fancy tuna?**

Haruhi: Well I like Strawberries and seafood.

Me: Tamaki. Why are you jotting things down?

Tamaki: It is only fit that I learn what my daughter likes, so when we go home.I can cook for her. (Then Tamaki escapes to his Inner Mind Theater)

Haruhi: I'm not your daughter!

Me: NEXT

**3. Tamaki, do you consider yourself a pervert or a stalker?**

Me: Tamaki, hey Tamaki.!

Kaoru: No use, once he is in his Inner Mind Theater he can't get out of it-

Hikaru: Until it is over. (Tamaki snaps back to reality then hugs Haruhi.)

Tamaki: Don't worry I'll accept anything you'll make for me.!

Kyoya: Yet again he is saying incoherent words.

Haruhi: I don't know what you're talking about and stop hugging me.

Twins: At least half of the question is answered-

Hikaru: Tamaki.

Kaoru: I never knew-

Hikaru: You were a pervert.

Kaoru: Then again, It was-

Hikaru: Obvious.

Tamaki: What, I'm not a pervert.!

Hikaru: Well you sure look like one.

Me: Tamaki just answer the question.

Tamaki: Huh? (gives him the question. Then he reads.)

What of course not! I'm no Stalker, nor Pervert.

Me: Yeah right. I faintly remember the episode where you were at the beach.

During the thunderstorm, you did some perverted things.

Tamaki: I didn't do anything of the sort. I was just helping her out.!

Haruhi: Yeah Right.

Twins: But how is he a stalker?

Me: Well there was the episode, where all of you guys went to her house, all because of Tamaki the stalker.

Tamaki: Wait what.?

Me: If I remember Tamaki fell on Haruhi that day when they were alone at her house. So that should be another reason he is perverted.

Tamaki: But that was an accident. Right Haruhi.?

Me: Be careful Haruhi.

Haruhi: You're right. (Shoots death glare)

Me:Also the same day, you stalked Haruhi to the Commaner Supermarket.

Tamaki:But- but

Me: Also the end of episode 3 Beware The Physical Exam. You kept hugging Haruhi and wouldn't let go. Can't say that was an accident.

Tamaki: But.

Haruhi: Now I know you are deffinetly a pervert.

(Tamaki is sulking)

Hikaru: You better be careful Haruhi.

Kaoru: We'll protect you (the twins rub her cheek against theirs.)

Kyoya: I think I need to keep an eye on him.

Honey:A pervert it's scary. (Hides behind Mori)

Mori: Ah

Me:Ok Next.

**4. Honey, on average, how many cakes do you think you consume in about a day?**

Honey: About 20-30 on regular, 30 and over on holidays. But don't worry! I always exercise and brush my teeth!(Flashes lola-shota smile)

Mori:Mitskuni (Wipes off crumbs from his face.)

Honey: Thanks. (Starts eating but everyone sweat drops.)

Haruhi:_ Doesn't he ever get sick?_

Twins:_ Doesn't he ever have sugar failure .How can he do kendo and stay small?_

Tamaki._ I should get use to it, but oddly, it just gets creepier._

Kyoya_: What should I do with this photo? _(In his hand is a photo of Mori taking the crumbs off of Honey sempai.)

Me: (looking over Kyoya's shoulder, looking at the photo) _When'd he take that. Didn't that just happen._(I shudder in fear.)

**5. Hikaru and Kaoru, can you ever read each other thoughts or do you already know what your about to say?**

(Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other)

Twins: We read each others minds.

Me:Wait. Reading each others minds and knowing what the other is going to say,is or isn't the same thing.

Twins: I guess isn't.

**6. Mori, do you ever do anything? Do you ever actually speak?**

Mori: …..Ah

Me: What is 'ah' mean?

Mori: …….. I do …. Kendo. …I speak sometimes.

Me: Ok …then

Honey: Takashi doesn't really like to talk

Me: Why not?

Honey: I think sometimes he doesn't really know what words to say. He likes to choose his words carefully or doesn't answer at all. Or sometimes I answer for him.

Haruhi: (looks at Mori's blank expression) _Sometimes I think Mori sempai has nothing in his head, and that's why he doesn't talk. His face is so expressionless. Even though they are using his name constantly, like he really is a brick wall._

**5. Kyoya, other than making money and making Haruhi's life harder than she has it, what other things do you like to do?**

Kyoya: I don't make her life harder.

Haruhi: Yes you do.

Kyoya: I only help you.

Haruhi: With what?

Kyoya: I help YOU make ME money.

Haruhi: (mumbles) whatever.

Kyoya: I like to read, work, and manipulate others for my amusement. (glasses glint, evil smirk)

Me:Ok then?

**6. If you could all go on a date with one person, who would it be?**

Me: Ok then lets see your opinions.

Haruhi: Wait. Inside or outside of the host club, and is it out of all the people you know or if you really have an intrest in them.

Me: Man these questions need to be more specific. Just go with, out of all the people you know, inside or outside the host club, which would you date?

Tamaki: I would date anyone. But I would like to spend some time with my daughter. How about it Haru-

Haruhi: No way sempai.

Hikaru: I would go out with my brother.

Kaoru: Hikaru don't say that, it's embarrassing.

Haruhi: cut the act guys.

Honey: Haru-chan who would you date?

Haruhi:hmm (tension fills the room) If I were to go on one date, forced to go with someone I know ……

Tamaki: Of course its m-

Haruhi: Arai.

Tamaki: (mouth gaping)

Haruhi: Of course we'd still be friends.

Twins: (laugh from Tamaki's reaction)

Me: Ok then Kyoya, how about you?

Kyoya: Of course maybe someone who will give me money and fame, like one of my regular customers.

Me: umm ok Honey sempai?

Honey: umm someone I know? I would date Usa-chan.

Me: Your bunny?

Honey: uh huh (hugs usa-chan)

Me: Mori Sempai.?

Mori: …..

Me: You must not know lots of girls._ Then again he is a brick wall, so even if he wanted to ask a girl her name she wouldn't know he was there without Honey sempai._

Mori: …. Haruhi.

Me: Ok then.

Tamaki: I will not allow you to go out with my daughter. I am her date. I am-

Haruhi: Relax, it was just a question. It's not like anyones going out and I'm not your daughter and never going to go out with you for anything.

Tamaki: OO wah your mean.(sulks) Doesn't want to go with her own father.

Haruhi:Your not my dad.

**7. Out of all the people in the Host Club, who do you like the most and who do you hate the most?**

Twins: Hey how about you have a turn? (Points to me)

Me: Wait. Why?

Twins: Well you never answered a question before and we want to know.

Honey: yeah

Me: Well I really like Honey sempai and Mori Sempai.

Honey:Yeah

Mori: (nods)

Me: and I hate Tamaki.

Tamaki: What?

Twins:Aha tono is hated.!

Tamaki: (sulks)

Me: Ok twins your turn.

Twins:Isn't it obvious we like each other and hate tono.(stcks their tongues out at tono)

Tamaki: Hey come back you dopplegangers.(Chases after twins)

Me: Ok Haruhi, you next.

(everyone in the room freezes)

Haruhi: well-

Tamaki: Oh you don't have to say it, I know you love-

Haruhi: Well I have to say I like Mori sempai the most since he doesn't bother me, and I hate Tamaki sempai the most.

Tamaki: (gapes and sits in the corner) Shes suppost to luv daddy the most.

(Mori is just blanked face as always, the twins feel insulted, Honey just eats cake, and Kyoya is just writing in that book of his)

Me: Ok Next? How about Tamaki.

Twins: Uh, He is going to talk forever!

Haruhi: Only one hour until the sale is on.

Tamaki: Well I like my beautiful Haruhi of course. But I hate the devilish twins. But also bla bla bkhfhfxtzfvgbhh-

Me: (Pulls out duck tape) Mori Sempai help me duck tape Tamaki.

(Tamaki is to mixed up in his speech to noticed I said anything, then Mori grabs him.)

Tamaki: huh wait mrmphgrhpm.!!!!(mori puts duck tape on)

Honey: Nice work Takashi.

Mori: ah

Tamaki:Mrgefkujfrkuggfyurgfytdhgf

Me:Kyoya, I don't know how you deal with him.

Kyoya:Just bring headphones.

Haruhi: Finally!

(Twins have an Idea)

Twins: Oh Haruhi, I think we should have a date tomorrow night.

Hikaru: Just the 3 of us.

Kaoru:Tommorow, what do you say.?

Hikaru: Late at night.

(Kaoru is at Haruhi's left side of her face and he winks. While Hikaru is on her right side putting his finger under her chin lifting her head slightly.)

Hikaru: What do you say?

Tamaki: Mrmglp (Pointing a finger at the twins)

Hikaru: (putting his hand behind his ear.) What Tamaki?

Tamaki:Mrglmph

Kaoru: huh? We can't hear you.

Tamaki:mrglmph

Hikaru: oh yes? Ok then we will go on a date.

Tamaki:MMMMph!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haruhi: Quit it you guys.

Kaoru: But we are only having fun.

Me: Ok then. Kyoya, how about you.

Kyoya: I like myself. I hate Tamaki.

Tamaki: Mmmm hrgy cghhjfd dju (what he was saying " Mom how could you?")

Me: Is it me, or Tamaki sucks?

Tamaki: (glooms)

Me: Ok Honey sempai?

Honey: Well I like everybody, but I think I like Takashi the best.(Munches on cake)

Mori: Ah.

Honey: But I hate the twins the most because they sometimes hide my cakes and usa-chan.(Hugs said bunny)

Me: Ok Mori Sempai?

Mori: ……..

Me: well?

Honey: Takashi needs to think.

Mori: ….. I like .. Mitskuni.

Honey : Thanks.!

Mori: Hate….. Tamaki.

Me: Ok good, short, and simple answer.

Tamaki: MUU twi ("you too!!")

Me: It is official, almost everyone hates Tamaki.

Honey: Ok. Next question from (munch cake and swallow) xrayjx.

**This is for all the male. If you could date a fellow (male) host, who would it be?Muahaha! I look forward to the answers XDRachii**

Every male person: Gulp

Twins: Wait! We are not homos.

Me: A question is a question, you guys. You have to answer. Just think of it as a play date or business association.

Tamaki: mjxkb fidh fiud hgiu dhfi udgf iusd hiu fgd hbu('but why can't I have time with my daughter? But I guess Kyoya if ONLY male'.)

Twins: Tamaki says Kyoya, since he is handsome, and he likes a man in glasses.

Me: Ok.

Kyoya: Wait Ugh.

Tamaki: mnnn je dreinndt may mmm.("I didn't say all that")

Me:Ok Twins?

Hikaru: Of course no one else but Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hikaru please not out loud. (fake blush)

Hikaru: But you would pick me for a date, right?

Kaoru: umm yes.

Hikaru: Then lets go, shall we?

Haruhi: Guys do it at the host club, not here.

Twins: Kill joy.

Me:Kyoya?

Kyoya:Of course the family member with more money. Of course, aside from my family.

Me: Of course. Honey sempai?

Honey: Uh if it were HAVE to be male in here, it's Takashi.

Me:Mori sempai?

Mori:……….. Mitskuni.

Me: Of course, next question from Uchiha Felicia

Dear Tamaki-Sempai,**May I become a hostess? please? and can you get me into Ouran academy? I just want know what it would be like. please and thank you.-Felicia**

Tamaki: oomph couse mon fricresd dru wwat uuur aaeeerrt fresires. ("of course my princess. do what your heart desires" , sadly no one took the duck tape off.)

Haruhi: What's that mean.?

Me: I think he said "oh cause my fries are more done on what as arts desire."

Hikaru:No I think he said: "oh cousins you recreased due more on 8 Frisbees."

Kaoru: No that doesn't make sense.

Haruhi: Wait this is Tamaki, everything he says doesn't make sense.

Everyone: True.

Tamaki:Unnn. (Goes to corner)

Honey:I think tama-chan said"OOmph my cakes done. Want my art cookies?"

Me: I don't think he said that. Kyoya, do you know what he said?

Kyoya: I have no clue.

Me: Well there is a first time for everything.

Haruhi: Since when was this a ' guess what Tamaki's saying game?'

Me: I have no idea. But I guess I'll talk for Tamaki. He says no, because if you're a hostess then it won't be fair to Haruhi who dresses as a male to be a part of the Ouran High School Host Club. Also, you first have to be in their school.

Twins: She can sighn up for Ouran and maybe we'll have a hostess club. Haruhi can be their first hostess.

Haruhi: No.

Twins: Why not?

Haruhi:…

Me:That means losing money to start the hostess club, and who will manage this club? Kyoya's too busy with us.

Haruhi: Exactly.

Twins: unn kill joy.

Honey: hmm oh well, but what did tama-chan really say?

Tamaki: oomph couse mon fricresd dru wwat uuur aaeeerrt fresires.("of course my princess. do what your heart desires")

Mori (In a monotonous tone)"Of course my princess. Do what your heart desires."

(Everyone stares blankly at Mori sempai)

Tamaki (Points at Mori wildly) hess heess dat wat e sed. ("yes yes thats what I said".)

Me: Well theres your answer to the game. I guess he wins.

Haruhi:When did it become a game?

Me: But sadly you can't become a hostess, sorry.

Tamaki: Unngh.

Haruhi: How'd Mori sempai know-…. Never mind.

(Mori just looks at honey)

Me: Ok next question from Sunshine.

**wow, another Q&A? O well, I like : This is for every host member, INDIVIDUALLY (I am looking at you Hikaru and Kaoru): What is each of yours ideal partner/soul mate and do you think you will ever find them?Btw, Kaoru I love you!**

Kaoru: Thanks I know I'm loved.

Hikaru: But you know Kaoru, no one loves you as much as I.

Kaoru: Hikaru.

Me/Haruhi: Would you give it up.!!

Me:Ok umm Kyoya how about you first, 2nd Kaoru, 3rd Hikaru, 4th Haruhi, 5th honey sempai, 6th Mori sempai, and lastly the idiot.

(Tamaki sulks)

Kyoya: I'd like someone who would give me fame and money, also I'd always have a say in our relationship. Also yes I think I would find that person.

Me: ok….

Kaoru: I want someone who knows the difference from me and my twin, also accepts my brother, and won't pull us apart that much. I don't really think I'll find that person, but maybe one day.

Me: (blows nose in tissue)

Hikaru: Well I probably want the same thing as my brother.

Me: Sunshine wants you to do Indivisual work, ok? (Hits him with some random wood)

Hikaru:Oww Fine. Someone who won't fall for our brotherly love act, can tell us apart, but accepts me spending time with Kaoru, a little feirce, and a little caring. I might find that person, but I don't know if they'll like me. (glances at Haruhi who doesn't have a care in the world. He closes his eyes and sighs)

Me: oooh o_0

Hikaru: Whats that supposed to mean!!

Me: Nothing. Haruhi.?

Haruhi: I want someone who is responsible and not afraid to work. Someone nice but doesn't spoil me. Also they have to understand that my studies and becoming a lawyer is important to me. I think maybe I'll find him one day. (Right now Tamaki is taking notes.)

Me: Tamaki. What're you doing?

Tamaki:Mrmglmph

Me:o...k .... then.

Honey: I want someone sweet, doesn't mind about my size or sweet tooth.

Haruhi_: So he is aware of how short and kind of creepy he is._

Honey: Also likes me for who I am. Also she has to like Takashi, be nice too,and like Usa-chan and doesn't wake me in the morning. I think I'll find someone like that one day.

Me: sweet. Oh Mori, your turn.

Mori: Likes Mitskuni, ……,Nice,…… doesn't mind me being busy,… and caring…Don't think I'll find her.

Honey: oohhh don't worry I think you'll find someone you love.

Mori (Blank stare, expressionless)

Tamaki:jhfygbi

Me:Oh right(Pulls duck tape off really hard.)

Tamaki: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Me:Man up.

Tamaki:My beautiful face has torn. It hurts. (Tears in his eyes)

Haruhi: Shut up.

Tamaki: Ughh (sulk then has an idea. Walks over to Haruhi) Haruhi daddy is hurt, will you kiss -

Haruhi: No way in **** sempai.

Tamaki: Ah (sulks)

Twins:haaahhh tono hahaahaahahahahah! Nice one.

Me: Answer the question Tamaki.

Tamaki: I love all the ladies I don't know where I should start. I love every and all girls-

Me:*cough* pervert*cough*

Tamaki: I am not. I respect each and everyone and I'll find my perfect darling.I would go on a journey as a knight and prince to-

Me: Ok that was my last reviewer, so review more and that's it. (pushes button everyone leaves and I relax)Also I don't own Ouran I just own this Q&A fic and my Spongebob Squarepants pillow nothing else.


	3. First crushes?

**Chapter 3**

Me: WELL! It is I and I'm ready to answer 5 questions with our hosts.

Twins: Why??!!

Me: Because I said so.

Haruhi: Hurry up.

Me: Fine first question from Sunshine.

**o Kaoru that means I am your soul mate! (sorry, got carried away there...) okay! I have a question: This is for the guys (even though I guess Haruhi can answer too): What do you think is the sexiest thing a lover can wear?**

Kaoru: Yeah?

Mori: …..

Honey:……

Haruhi: ……

Twins: ????…

Tamaki:…..

Kyoya:…..

Honey: What do they mean by- (Mouth covered by Mori's hand)

Me: Ok sorry, but I felt slightly disturbed by that question. No ones going to answer it because, as I said this is, K+ not T. Also I don't want to change the ratings because I'M not even a Teen yet.

Honey: But wait what does that even mean?

Everyone:….

Haruhi: Next question from The Supreme Overlord of bubble.

**Ah! Why didn't Kyoya sing?! Oh forget it. Ok, can you get the twins to let me go to Ouran?! I must get there! When I arrive, I will make Kyoya sing! But since you probably wont let me come to Ouran, Kyoya I will give you 100,0,0 dollars to sing the waffle song! Now sing it darn it! ~Hikaru's future girlfriend/ already stalker!(:~**

Kyoya: I won't sing that stupid song. It will ruin my reputation as an Ootori. No matter how much money you give me.

Me: Kill joy.

Twins: We had popcorn. :( Oh and sorry, we can't get you to Ouran.

Hikaru: Wait I'm getting a girlfriend?

Kaoru: But, Hikaru I thought you loved me.

Hikaru: I do and I'll never let you go.

Kaoru: But-

Hikaru: Don't worry it is only us now, and that's all its ever going to be. Just us.

Kaoru: Hikaru.

Haruhi: Oh shut up.

Tamaki: My princess, don't go out with that filthy so called 'gentleman'.

A rose like you only deserves the best, like me.

Me: Wait if you're his stalker. Why don't you just stalk him to Ouran?

Honey: Next Question from Uchiha Felicia.

**Yay, wait...I'm in the US. uhh hang on *gets phone out* Yuuko i need a transportation**

**Casandra (my magical talking fox): road trip?!**

**me: ya pretty much *has bags* *to the host club* I'll be there shortly ^_^**

Me: Well she's coming here.

Twins: But here to America is like a 3 hour trip on our jet planes.

Tamaki: I know (lightbulb in his head comes on) to honor our princesses arrival, we can have an American theme for the host club.

Kyoya: Already on it. *Phone pulled out* Yes we'd like to have an American theme…….No WE want real American clothes ……..Yes, A Horse ……. AND THE STATUE OF LIBERTY.

Haruhi:_ D.. rich bastards._

Honey: I think I like American themes. (Munch on cake) Me and Takashi went to America, I think, 5 times?

Mori: …. Ah.

Haruhi:_ RICH BASTARDS._

Me: Ok next question from hotflower06.

**This is for Haruhi, if you had to choose one of the guys in the host club who would it be? **

**This one's for Tamaki will you ever call Haruhi something other then your daughter, and ADMIT you love her?**

**Kyoya will Haruhi ever be able to pay off her debt?**

**For all, if you could would you not be in the host club?**

**~hotflower06**

Haruhi: If it was only from the host club….

Tamaki: It'd be me, with my handsome self.

Twins: More like ugly, over confident self.

Tamaki: Why you! (then they start to chase around my house)

Haruhi: (thinking)_ I guess I won't choose Tamaki, that's obvious. I could say the twins but they're mischievous and if I pick only one that'd be bad. I could say Kyoya, but he is way too creepy. Honey is cute but I think of him as a little brother, though he IS a year older than me. I could say Mori but he says nothing. Well I think Mori is better than someone bothering me or someone planning to use me._

Haruhi: Mori sempai.

Tamaki: (corner of woe)

Twins: Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki the loser.

Mori: (blank face)

Kyoya: (Still on the phone)

Honey: (Munches cake)

Me: Tamaki, get up from the corner and answer the question.

Tamaki: Right! Now of course I'd call Haruhi my daughter,cause she IS my daughter.

Haruhi: I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!

Tamaki: (Ignores that) I sometimes call her my little flower, goddess, or just Haruhi. Also, she is my daughter, of course I love her, all fathers love their daughters, right?

Haruhi: Get it through your thick, dense skull, you are not my father.

Tamaki: Of course I am.

Haruhi: Why me??

Me: Ok, Kyoya, your turn.

Kyoya: (looking in ledger) Hmm It seems not, she still has lots of customers to go. 395 to be exact. Seeming on how she is booked until next school year and how clumsy she is, I don't think she'll ever pay it off.

Haruhi: This must be a nightmare.!

Honey: (pinches her)

Haruhi: Ouch

Honey: No it's reality.

Haruhi: _Mom in heaven what did I do to deserve this living H***._

Tamaki: Yay my precious daughter stays! (Hugs Haruhi, but she ran away so Tamaki lands on the floor. Then he gets up and chases Haruhi. But the twins tripped him so he lands on Haruhi in an uncomfortable kind of way. Kind of like episode 10 when Haruhi's dad came home to see Tamaki on top of Haruhi.)

Me & Kyoya(Snaps a photo)

Kyoya: Might as well put this on the school website.

(Tamaki gets off of Haruhi… More like got pushed off by her.)

Me: I'll go send this to Haruhi's dad.

Tamaki: No! Now he will hate me even more.

Twins: You are a pervert! A big old nasty-

Tamaki: Shut up! I'm not a pervert.

Me: Didn't I say be careful around Tamaki?

Haruhi: You're right. I should be more careful.

Tamaki: (Gasp then goes to corner of woe.)

Me: Ok then. Next question, if you guys could, would you not be in the host club at all?

Haruhi: Yes, Yes and Yes.

Tamaki: Do you hate this club and all its glory?

Haruhi: Yes.

Tamaki: (Corner of woe)

Twins: Well too bad, you still have a debt.

Haruhi: So? I'll pay it off eventually.

Honey: (Puts cute frown on face and tugs on Haruhi's shirt) Haruhi does that mean you hate us too? (Sniffs) Does that mean you hate Usa-chan too?(Pulls out said rabbit and it looks like it has a frown stitched on it.)

Haruhi: _Can't resist the small blonde 18 year old boy ….can't resist cuteness……. have to resist._ No It's not like that Honey Sempai, I just can't stand the Tamaki and the Twins.

Honey: Oh Ok. (Big grin on his face, then he goes back to his table and eats cake)

Me: OK Tamaki, your answer?

Tamaki: Of course I would stay! This is my wonderful home and-

Me: OK we get it. Kyoya?

Kyoya: If I could I would leave, but my father says to be friends with Tamaki. So I'll have to say with these idiots.

Tamaki: Oh Kyoya that was the nicest thing you ever said to us. (hugs Kyoya)

Kyoya: Get off of me.

Tamaki: (Immediately gets off) I know Kyoya wants to stay. That whole father thing is an excuse.

Kyoya: SUCH AN IDIOT!

Me: Ok twins?

Hikaru: Of course we'd stay-

Kaoru: Because nothing else better to do with our free time-

Hikaru: Also we get to mess with Tamaki-

Kaoru: And have more time with Haruhi.

Haruhi: And why is that a good thing?

Twins: Oh come on.

Tamaki: Hey! Don't you dare touch my daughter.(and they chase each other... AGAIN.)

Me: Ok Honey?

Honey: I think I'd stay because I get to be myself and eat all the cake I want.

I don't have to be anyone but me. And If I stay so would Takashi, right Takashi?

Mori: Ah.

Me: Ok so that means, if Honey wasn't here then you wouldn't be either?

Mori: Ah.

Me: Ok. Next its Stardreamer87.

**lol this is funny anyways Poor Tamaki-kun, I like u! Hey Haruhi can't u be nicer to Tamaki, he really means well, and he does care bout you? and I dare Kyoya to do the waffle song,(i will pay him)and(4 everyone) who was your first love/crush?**

Tamaki: Thank you. I am likeable and why can't you be nice to me Haruhi.? I'm your father.

Haruhi: You Are Not My FATHER. I can't be nice to you because every time I try to be nice you say something stupid.

Tamaki: How can I not be your father? And all I say is intelligent words.

Twins: Yeah right. Since when.?

Tamaki: I mean I get good grades in class (Everyone stares at Kyoya who is in the same class as Tamaki.)

Kyoya: Its true, remarkably he does. He is second in our class.

Tamaki: I am basically a mastermind.

Kyoya: Yet again, he is saying incoherent words.

Haruhi:_ He may be second in his class, probably behind Kyoya .But if Kyoya wasn't here in the host club Tamaki would never be smart enough to keep this place running._

Kyoya: Also I'm not singing that waffle song no matter what you pay me.

Everyone: (well beside maybe Haruhi and Mori) Kill Joy.

Me: Ok Haruhi did you ever have a first crush?

Haruhi: No.

Me: Ok.

Tamaki: Oh My beautiful daughter never experienced her first crush. You may crush on me if you will.

Me: I don't think it works that way sempai. Tamaki who was your first crush?

Tamaki: I remember it like it was yesterday. I was in France and I was 10.

Me: Wow 10, If I hadn't known better I'd say you had a crush on every girl you see.

Tamaki: I do, I mean everyone Is so pretty I just-

Twins: Pervert Tamaki is a pervert!.

Tamaki: I'm not you doppleganger twins.

Twins: Yes you are.

Me: Ok twins how about you.?

Twins: We have a crush on no one.

Hikaru: I have it on none but you, my dear brother Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hikaru not aloud! (fake blush)

Haruhi: Give it a break.

Me: Ok Kyoya?

Kyoya: My first crush was when I was 10, I found out I loved money.

Me: Ok then…. Honey.?

Honey. (Munches cake) I found out a little before I started the host club that I have a crush on sweets.

Haruhi: _I think its more of an addiction than a crush._

Mori: Mitskuni remember brush your teeth.

Honey: I will.!

Me: Ok then Mori sempai.?

Mori: None.

Me: Ok then, 18 and never had a crush on someone. Well that was the last question (Presses button on remote and everyone leaves magically) So please review and-

Disclaimer: If I owned this then Mori and Honey would have at least a few more episodes with them as the main characters.

Me: Bye!


	4. Disney World tommorow?

Me: Time for another session of my Q&A!

Haruhi: Wait, didn't we just do one a week ago?

Me: Yes.

Honey: Yeah more cake! (runs over to table)

Twins: let's just get this over with. (Rolls eyes)

Me: Ok first question by Uchiha Felicia.

**me: actually Yuuko's mode of transportation is-**

**Yuuko (Space time witch): is this *snaps **

**fingers and a hole appears bellow Cassandra and I throwing us into the host club**

***me: *landed on Kyoya* well least I landed on something nice and soft ^_^**

Kyoya: Get off of me you American commoner.! (Gets up and dust himself off)

Hikaru: Wait. So now our reviewers get to come here?

Me: Yup.

Kaoru: Since when?

Me: Well Uchiha Felicia and I have come to an agreement. She comes here today and we all go to Disney land tomorrow to answer questions. I mean I don't want to disappoint our reviewers.

Honey: Wait? Disneyland yeah!.

Kyoya: I guess I have time for that.

Haruhi: Why me? Do I have to go?

Tamaki: Yes (Goes to Inner mind Theatre P.S. Its something about Haruhi admiring all the toys Tamaki won for her at Disney land, and how the best prize Haruhi got that day was spending time with her "favorite" sempai.)

Mori: … Ah.

Me: So everyone is going/forced to go.

Uchiha Felicia: Yeah _Maybe Tamaki will be my boyfriend_.

Me: Ok then that's decided.

Haruhi: Wait. I don't want to go.

Tamaki: Oh my precious daughter. You must go for some daughter, father spending time.

Hikaru: But isn't it obvious she doesn't want to spend time with you.

Tamaki: What that's absurd.!

Kaoru: I mean who wants to spend their time with a pervert like you?

Tamaki: (Mouth gapes) What I'm-

Twins: Don't worry we'll protect you Haruhi.

(They were going to put thier arms around Haruhi's shoulders but Tamaki hit them with 2 frying pans before the twins could put their arm around her shoulders. Then Tamaki chased them while the twins said "You are a pervert" repeatedly and Tamaki said "I am not!!! Now come back you doppelgangers " and they said "No Way".)

Me: Ok next question from sunshine.

**oops! sorry, didn't think that last question was inappropriate. Okay , I'll ask something else:Everybody, do any of you do any "beauty hygiene" routine? (i.e., moisturize, shave, acne cream, make-up, hair ect.)**

Tamaki: Well I put extra gel in my hair in the mornings and afternoon. Also the maids sometimes comb my hair but I do it on my own the most of the time. I only let them touch my hair because ….I mean .. who doesn't want to touch my hair? Haruhi do you want to touch my-

Haruhi: Not in your life sempai.

(Tamaki goes in corner.)

Me: Twins what do you do?

Hikaru: Well we only let ourselves and professionals touch our hair. So we comb ourselves and use some moisturizer everyday.

Kaoru: Yeah and we don't really put make-up or that much gel, so that's about it.

Hikaru: I like moisturizing the best though.

Me: Why? Well it is the best for your body.

Hikaru: Yes and also, I get to moisturize Kaoru every night.

Kaoru: Hikaru, not aloud.

Hikaru: Oh why not, but it seems every time I do moisturize you, you always whimper.

Kaoru: I-

Haruhi: Give it a rest already.

Twins: Joy killer.

Me: Ok Kyoya how about you.

Kyoya: As you know it is important to keep your looks sharp for business purposes. I moisturize after every shower. Shampoo and condition every 2 days. Also combing my hair everyday.

Me: Ok Honey sempai?

Honey: Well (munches on 15th cake) I always moisturize but not that often, and maybe 4X a week I put on shampoo and conditioner. Also I comb my hair almost everyday.

Me: Ok Mori sempai?

Mori: …… I moisturize. ...Comb my hair.

Me: ….. Ok_ Short answer as always then again I can't expect anything else or it would look creepy. _Next question from The Supreme overlord of bubble.

**Kill joy...ah, oh well, I guess Kyoya won't sing...Ok I got another one! I just got back from Disney world in Orlando, Florida, and me and my friends thought of a couple of questions... (These are for everybody)**

**1. Haruhi and the guys, if you ever went to Disney World, (If they ever let Haruhi leave the country...) what ride would you go on first? (Doesn't matter what park it is in.)**

**2. I dare the entire Host club to wear Mickey mouse ears! Yeah! (I would love it if Kyoya would wear Miniy ears!)**

Me: Wait. Isn't there a Disney world in Japan?

Uchiha: I think so, we're going there tomorrow aren't we?

Me: Yes, so we might as well plan ahead. What do we think we should ride first?

Twins: Something fast like a roller coaster.

Honey: Roller coasters? I can't ride on those. How about the carousel?

Tamaki: I can't wait! I've never been in the commoners Disney world.

Uchiha: You guys never been to Disney World.?

Me: Nope not me. I live in Louisiana and I don't think they have one there, so no.

Everybody: No. (Everyone shakes head)

Haruhi: I've been there, but only once when I was 7 or 8.

Me: Yeah but I've seen commercials. I saw one about a new Kim Possible attraction. Something about you being spies.

Tamaki: Really? A spy, I'd like to be one.

Hikaru: To spy on Haruhi no doubt.

Haruhi: True.

Tamaki: (To the corner of woe shall we?)

Uchiha: Good thing we are going tomorrow.

Me: Ok question 2, Mickey mouse ears. We will buy it and wear them tomorrow.

Kyoya: I don't want to wear that.

Uchiha: Even for money.?

Kyoya: No, it would look ridiculous on me.

Me: I think it'll look cute on you.

Haruhi:_ Kyoya in Mickey mouse ears? Its like having a devil with an angel's crown on its head. _

Me: Yeah your right but I think devil horns would be perfect on you.

Kyoya: (Growl)

Me: Ok next question from Stardreamer87.

**wow I thought I was the only one who has never had a crush on anybody, or a boyfriend**

**anyways man your story is funny,(can I ask another question, of is it only one per person.)**

Me: Thanks and yes.

**If I can ask another question mine is Haruhi if you had a date with Tamaki how do you think it would go, now a dare, go on a date with Tamaki,(and no twins spying on them,*looks at Kaoru and Hikaru)**

Haruhi: If I had a date with Tamaki-

Tamaki: (Commence his Inner Mind Theatre)

Haruhi: It'd be like my first date but much worse.

Hikaru: Wait. Who was the date?. Who was the dude, and what made it so terrible?

Kaoru: Yes, do tell.

Haruhi: Well, lets just say he left me in the middle of the date and it started to rain with thunder, and I ended up in the middle of the storm. In the end, after the storm I had to walk home.

Hikaru: What kind of person does that? If it was ME, I would have stayed all the way through.

Kaoru: Yes, who leaves an innocent girl alone like that?

Haruhi: (rolls her eyes and sighs.)

Honey: Hika-chan (Honey tilts his head in a cute way) weren't you Haru-chan's first date? You know in Karuizawa? (Both Twins freeze up)

Hikaru:_ Oh yeah I was. So much for her first date. I can't believe I did that._

Kaoru: _I forgot. Hikaru was her first date. Was he that bad? Well when we were stalking them things were going smoothly. Maybe I shouldn't have faked a cold?_

Tamaki: (Done with Inner Mind Theatre. Something about going to a private restaurant, and then he plays the piano and Haruhi instantly falls in loves with his skills. Then she has lessons on the piano and says stuff like "I'm not as good as you are Sempai")

Tamaki: Don't worry Haruhi. I will make it the best date you've ever had, not like the one Hikaru made.

Hikaru: Hey! She said you would've been worse than my date.

Tamaki: What is worse than leaving a girl in the rain?

Hikaru: Well we had fun until that point. You're date is probably going to be torture all the way through.

Tamaki: Is not! Haruhi you must go out with me, the viewer said so. Then you will see my handsome Piano skills, my-

Haruhi: No way.

Tamaki: please.?

Haruhi: No way, you'll be worse than Hikaru.

Tamaki: But-

Haruhi: No way in H*** Sempai.

(Tamaki goes to the corner.)

Uchiha: Tamaki are you all right?

Tamaki: Of course my princess, when you are by my side everything is all right.

Haruhi/Me/Twins:_ Pervert._

Twins:_ Even if Haruhi went out on a date with Tamaki. Which might never happen. Of course we'd spy because 1. It'd be fun to see Tamaki mess things up 2. Kyoya would probably pay us to spy anyway so we can get pictures for the site 3. We can purposely mess the date and 4. We can't trust him alone with Haruhi, he is too much of a pervert._

Me: Ok next and last question from hotflower06.

**Maybe I wasn't so clear, once again Tamaki will you ever stop saying your Haruhi's father when we know she ALREADY has a father (even if he is a cross dresser) and realize your IN LOVE WITH HER? **

**And Kyoya what if I sent some money to Haruhi would that help with her debt?**

**Honey how would you feel if you could never eat cake again? (sorry for asking)**

**Mori do you always follow Honey?**

**~hotflower06**

Tamaki: But I am like a father and like all daddies I love my daughter. ( Goes to hug (*cough* death grip until she can't breathe*Cough*) Haruhi but is stopped by handcuffs being on his hand and is tied in a chair just in case by the Hitachiins)

Tamaki: Haruhi come save your daddy from the evil twins.

Haruhi: No way.

Tamaki: Haruhi, you're so mean.

Twins: Pervert.

Kyoya: I'm surprised no one has locked you up yet.

Tamaki: Mom you too.?

Me: Ok then, it seems Tamaki will never ever be smart enough to figure out his feelings. He is just too dense.

Tamaki: huh?

Me: Nothing its nothing big _Its just that you have the biggest crush on a girl and your too dense to see it. I'm surprised the customers don't know he has his heart set on Haruhi._

Me: Ok. next question is for Kyoya.

Kyoya: Well since Haruhi is a klutz the money would help, but not that much since you are a commoner yourself. So no, it won't help with her now 10,000 yen debt.

Me: Yes, but remember Kyoya 3$ in America is 300 yen over here, so that girl just sending 10$ over here it is 1,000 yen.

Kyoya: Yes, but it won't help because I could get my police force go and fetch it, so it seems it never came.

Me: Oh does Kyoya want Haruhi to stay?

Kyoya: Well if Haruhi leaves now what are we going to do with the customer that booked her 4 months from now? She also brings lots of customers.

Haruhi: Please send the money. Please.

Me: Ok next Honey.

Honey: But I want my cake I would be sad and very, very ANGRY.(Everyone takes a step back at this) But I have my cake and that's all that matters (munches on cake) And Takashi and Usa-chan.

Mori: Ah.

Me: Ok then Mori sempai?

Mori: ….. Not everywhere.

Honey: Takashi follows me around unless I ask him to stay somewhere, I go somewhere, or is lost. He also doesn't follow me when he has Kendo practice or something like that. At weekends and after school we usually just go back to our mansions and do our own stuff. But most activities we do together.

Me: Ok then I see.

Tamaki: Hey why am I still in this chair.?

Haruhi: Can we go home now?

Me: Yes.

Tamaki: Wait. What about me? You don't expect me to go home in this chair, do you?

Me: Oh yeah, you're not going home.

Tamaki: Wait .. What?

Uchiha: Your staying with me.

Tamaki: huh? Princess what do you mean?

Me: We've been talking and she said she'd like YOU to stay over with HER at my place, but for right now I'm going to my cousins and sleeping over. So see you!.

Tamaki: Wait! I have to go with Haruhi for our date.

Haruhi: No. Now can we go?

Me: sure (presses button)

Honey: Can't wait for Disney World tomorrow.

Mori: Ah

Hikaru: Have fun boss, and don't do anything tricky.

Kaoru: Don't worry, we'll take Haruhi on a date so she won't feel lonely.(They all magically disappear besides Tamaki and Uchiha.)

Me: (Untie Tamaki from the chair.)

Tamaki: Wait! (reaches an arm for Haruhi but she is gone.)

Me: Well see you guys, I'm going! And dinners in the fridge, you'll have to heat it up. Remember to lock the doors too.

Uchiha: Bye. (I close the door but I still hear them talking.)

Tamaki: So what are we going to do? This is my first sleepover.

Uchiha: What do you want to do.?

Tamaki: My lovely princess should decide.

Uchiha: Well I have movies, pick one, Phantom of the Opera, FFVII Advent Children, Beaverly Hills Chihuahua, or finally My Bloody Valentine, in 3D?

Tamaki: What's Beverly Hills Chihuahua?

Me: (Walking to my cousins)_ If I come back tomorrow and see a bunch of Chihuahuas in my house, Uchiha is going to pay._

_The End_

_Disclaimer: _I Own nothing not the movies nor Ouran.I just write stories so do not sue please.


	5. We are at Disney Land

Me: Ok you guys we're back.!

Twins: Wait, what? Wasn't it like 3 days ago you updated?

Me: Yeah. But we can't let our reviewers down!

Honey: Wait, aren't we going to Disney land today?

(Tamaki still dreaming that same Inner Mind Theatre he was going through yesterday.)

Honey: I mean last time, you said we were going there.

Me: Yes we are. Along with Uchiha.

Twins: Commoners resort commoners resort!!

Uchiha: Yup so come on.

(Gets in the limo)

Haruhi: _Why do I have to go… this is going to be a long day._

[we arrive at Disney land 20 minutes later.]

Me: Ok so where should we go first.?

Everyone: (Shrugs since its their first time there.)

Me: Well I don't know either?

Honey: I'm hungry.

Me: Aren't you always hungry?

Honey: lets eat first over there (points at a random spot with food) Then we'll decide where to go!

Me: Ok while we walk lets see the first question. From sunshine.

**"I get to moisturize Kaoru every night"... I almost died there! I love them!**

**Question!: What song do you dance to, but the song is one no one would ever expect you to like?**

Me: Well? Haruhi how about you first.

Haruhi: I don't listen to a lot of songs. But I really like Jonas brother music like "Poor Unfortunate Souls"

Me: Haruhi is a Jonas brothers fan? Well she must have a fan girl side to her somewhere.

Haruhi: I'm not a fan girl.

Me: Whatever. But I guess it shouldn't be that surprising.

Hikaru: What's so great about the Jonas brothers, I mean they suck! It's just 3 garish guys.

Kaoru: Yeah, I mean, what's so great?

Uchiha: More like Hikaru is jealous.

Hikaru: What?!

Me: Ok then Tamaki.?

Tamaki: Oh I love many songs, a lot of classical. But recently I've loved commoners music.

Haruhi: Uchiha when you and Tamaki had the whole 'commoner sleepover' did you show him musical movies like High School Musical?

Uchiha: No.

Tamaki: You see my phone mails me ring tones, and I asked for commoner ring tone music, and I fell in love with this one.

(brings out his phone and pushes buttons and "Womanizer" from Brittany spears come on.)

Everyone: O_0

Twins: Its official he really is a pervert.

Haruhi: …..

Mori:….

Honey: (hides behind Mori for protection and puts fingers in his ears.)

Kyoya: (Pretending to not know them and says, I am only here for Ootori business.)

Tamaki: (quickly shuts off his phone) That's not what the song was. It was something -

Twins: Pervert.

Haruhi: That's just disgusting.

Tamaki: (sulks, but since this is a public place, he just stands and just looks depressed.)

Me: ok then? (whispers to Uchiha) Do you still want him?

Uchiha: Yes

Me: Even after you spent the night with him watching movies?

Uchiha: Yes.

Me: You have an odd taste.

Me: Ok (out loud) Twins what do you listen to?

Twins: We always listen to-

Hikaru: The waffle song-

Kaoru: when we heard of it-

Hikaru: We looked it up-

Twins: and we loved it.

(Starts singing and kind of dancing. While Honey started dancing, then girls were staring, and in the "Do you like French toast?" part, Tamaki joined in too. Also Haruhi and Kyoya tried to stay away and act as if they never seen them. But I pulled them in and started recording all of them.)

Do you like waffles? Yes I like waffles!

Do you like pancakes? Yeah I like pancakes!

Do you like French toast? Yes I like French toast!

Do, do, do, do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

La, la, la, WAFFLES, la, la, la, WAFFLES, la, la, la,

Do, do, do, do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Me: Ok that was fun! (Put camcorder up)

Haruhi: Why do they torture me?

Tamaki: Oh don't worry Haruhi. One day with your dad and-

Haruhi: I'd rather not, Pervert.

Tamaki: Haruhi, But you're my-

Twins: Haruhi, don't pay attention to him.

Tamaki: boo no fair.

Me: Ok Kyoya, (sees Kyoya with his notebook) Kyoya you brought that here?

Kyoya: yes, I'm seeing if this Q&A thing is really worth it.

Me: Of course it is, it's very much worth it.

Kyoya: Yes but why are most of the reviews about me?

Me: Don't ask me.

Kyoya(massages temple.) Then what the-

Me: Kyoya, just tell us what music you like.

Kyoya: I don't listen to very much to music. All I ever heard of was Classical. But once, I remembered Tamaki showed me a commoners movie. I think it was a Disney one.

Me: What was it called?

Kyoya: High School Musical 1 and 2.

Me: Wait, who the heck showed Tamaki that movie?

Haruhi: Next thing you know I'll be Gabriella and he'd be Troy.

Tamaki: Yes and together-

Haruhi: Put a sock in it sempai.

Tamaki: Haruhi it is for the best.

Kyoya: As I was saying I like "Bet on it" from Troy.(Zac Effron)

Uchiha: Is it me, or is this a little Out of character?

Me: Yeah but they said 'a little unexpected' right?

Uchiha: yeah but…..

Me: Ok Honey sempai, how about you?

Honey: (paid for his food and is presently eating a jaw breaker) Well ….. I like "Kung Fu Fighting."

Me: Of course but who made that song, anyway?

Honey: No clue I just like it. Also I like " Broken" by Seether fet. Amy lee.

(A/N: I found that song on youtube. While searching for Honey and Mori AMV. The AMV I watched was by IsuzuForever. I guess it's a good AMV.)

Me: Ok then Mori sempai?

Mori: …… "I'll be There" by Me first and Gimmes Gimmes.

(A/N: This song I also found on youtube. I was searching Mori/Honey when I found it. It's called "Mori/ Honey- I'll be there" made by kzat. Watch it if you wish.)

Me: Ok then, hey we are at the food court. So everyone just buy whatever food you want. We'll meet back at that table.

(Later everyone comes back. Kyoya with little food. The twins with coke and hot dogs and candy. Tamaki and Haruhi with coke and hot dogs, with Tamaki whining they should share a hot dog. Also Honey and Mori with like 5 candy bags, in one big bag which probably cost 20$, or more. Then we all sat down. Kyoya still trying to pretend he doesn't know us. He pretended he is sitting there cause that's the only seat left.)

Uchiha: Hey here you go guys.(brings out a bag with Mickey mouse ears and passes the ears around, everyone puts it on besides Kyoya)

Honey: Yeah it fits.

Mori: Ah.

Haruhi: Why do I have to wear this?

Twins/Tamaki/Honey: You look cute in it.!

Uchiha: Kyoya, I got you Mickey mouse ears.

Kyoya: (ignoring)

Me: Kyoya, its just Mickey Mouse ears it won't bite you.

Kyoya: I see no reason to wear those stupid things.

Me: Cause the fans asked for this, and a picture of you in them would improve your rates at the club.

Kyoya: But why must I do it in a public place like this?

Me: Just put it on. (grabs the ears and put it on his head)

Kyoya:_ Why the H*** am I here in the first place? Tamaki woke me up 7:00 just for this. He is so going to pay._ (Writes in book)

Me: (Grabs map and thinks of places to go)

Honey: Lets go to the food places!

Twins: No way adventure land. Adventure land.

Haruhi: Lets just go home.

Tamaki: Haruhi lets go to the game booths. I will win you thousands of-

Uchiha: How about we just walk randomly to the game booth, go to adventure land and all that. But more importantly to splash mountain.

Me: I guess.

Twins: fine.

Tamaki: I get to surprise Haruhi with my skills.

Haruhi: What skill.?

Tamaki: Come on Haruhi, we must hurry.!

Me: Ok lets answer other questions while we are walking. This ones from iTorchic.

**Hi! I was wondering, can I go on a date with Tamaki too? Haruhi is so mean to him and he needs some more love! Me and my friends basically are just like your club except we're just a bunch of friends. Each one of us have a personality like one of the hosts, except we're all girls. So, Tamaki can I go on a date with you?! *dresses up all fancy and flies over to Japan from America* I take Japanese at school :3**

Me: I wish I had Japanese language course in my class.

Tamaki: Of course you can come here..

Uchiha: Wait, aren't I your Girlfriend?

Tamaki: Not officially.

Me: As I said Uchiha, your in love with a womanizer who can't take a relationship seriously.

Tamaki: I can. But of course to prove it to you. Haruhi let's-

Haruhi: No and he doesn't need to be loved, he already has his customers. Any more love, he'd have a bigger ego.

Me: Also if you want to be in a chapter please PM me. But not a lot of people can come in at once. I may or may not let you in, so just see what mood I'm in. Also Tamaki is kind of in an awkward love triangle right now.

Tamaki: But-

Me: Ok since it's a long walk next question. From hotflower06.

**OK first off I just want to say great story, I love this idea even if Tamaki is too dense *turns to Tamaki and glares into his soul* That's for being so dense.**

Tamaki: What did I do?

Me: For being a dense pervert. Thanks, but my story isn't really good.

Tamaki: I'm no such thing as a pervert or dense I'm obvious-

Me: Obviously dense.

Uchiha: On with the question.

**Though probably Haruhi is better without him, we all know she can do better. And who needs guys? I salute her for being single and pushing towards her goal her mother would be so proud!And Honey I'm sorry for suggesting such a horrible thought. So I'm sending you cake!And even if Kyoya finds some way of taking my money you still technically paid so here's 10$.So yeah like the story!**

Me: Thank you

Honey: Cake !! (eats all cake under 3 minutes) That was good.

Haruhi: Kyoya here is 10$.

Kyoya: Thank you, now all you have 9,350 yen left.

Haruhi: Man.

Me: Wait wasn't it exactly 10,000 yen?

Kyoya: Yes but it seems Haruhi tripped on some expensive items.

Me: Haruhi do you do this on purpose?

Haruhi: No, sometimes, I think the twins purposely put banana peels in the Host club room.

Twins: (Trying to look innocent.)

Me: Ok, here we are at the game booths.

(They all go to some random spot. Twins and the seniors go to the water shooting game and Mori wins a teddy bear for Honey. Kyoya just sits with his notebook. Then they switch games with Mori and Honey having lots of stuffed animals. Also the twins get some and share it with each other. While Uchiha and me were playing games also.)

Tamaki: Haruhi come with me.(Drags Haruhi to the bottle throwing booth. You know you get a ball and throw it to try and knock three bottles.) Watch me win you a plushy.(Then he does at least 5-6 tries and fails.)

Tamaki: No fair this is rigged!!

Man: No it isn't.

Tamaki: Come on Haruhi, lets go.(Looks beside him to see she is gone. Then finds her at the water shooting game with the twins) Hey wait for me(Sits down) That last game was rigged anyway.

Hikaru: Wait, which game? The one with the knocking the bottles down because we already have our stuffed animals from there.

Kaoru: Yeah but I gave mine to Haruhi.

Tamaki: What? (looks at Haruhi's lap and there is a Nemo plushy from Finding Nemo.)That is it!! I will win you a prize Haruhi, so many prizes that you will be mine.

Man: Let the water shooting game begin.

(They played and he lost.)

Tamaki: Wait this is rigged! I want a refund.

Haruhi: You just don't know how to play sempai.

Twins: Wow, I can't believe you won Haruhi.

Tamaki: _I lost to Haruhi!?_

Kaoru: What prize will you get?

Haruhi: I want that one. (It was a plushy of Stitch from Lilo and Stitch.)

Tamaki: But that's what I was going to get for you.

Hikaru: Why don't you play some more? There are plenty of games.

Tamaki: You are right.

(Then goes and plays more games. But by the end he WON NO PRIZES.)

Tamaki: All of these games are rigged.

Honey: Well I had a lot of teddies.

Hikaru: Wait, then where are they?

Honey: Oh the servant took them and brought them in the limo, the toys all together are enough for 2 limo sections.

Hikaru: Wow.

Honey: Now Usa-chan has lots of friends.

Uchiha: Hey look what I got. The Heart of the Ocean from titanic.

Tamaki: Oh Is it real?

Uchiha: Of course it is.

Tamaki: Wow I can't believe it.!

Haruhi: Its probably fake.

Uchiha: How should you know?

Kyoya: Cause it says Made In China on the back.

Everybody: …..

Tamaki: Liar!

Uchiha: Man!

Me: Ok let's go to some place else.

Honey: How about we go on some rides or stuff like that.?

Me: Ok how about over there (Points at another random spot with roller coasters and carousels and stuff like that(Sorry again but I've never been to Disney land so that's all I know, just random spots))

Uchiha: Alright time for another question from Stardreamer87.

**Konnichwa, mk in my never ending quest for Tamaharu, I'm going to ask Haruhi, what are the good things about Tamaki?**

Me: Well Haruhi? (Tamaki has puppy dog eyes)

Haruhi: Well hard question. When you need cheering up he always does the job, and he cares about others a lot. (She said with a kind of glimmer in her eyes which makes Hikaru kind of jealous and Tamaki has hope his daughter likes him.)

**and you know he's not all bad, like that time, when there was a thunderstorm and the host club was staying at that beach?**

Haruhi: Oh yeah when Tamaki was an S&M pervert. (Hope gone.)

Hikaru: Yeah you S&M pervert

Tamaki: I am no such thing and as Haruhi said, I'm caring.

Kaoru: Don't you mean dramatic?

Me: Well there they go again. ok on with the question.

**and I dare Tamaki and Haruhi to ride a ride together,(since u guys are at Disney land, I've been to Disney world)**

Tamaki: Haruhi we must do this dare!.

Me: It won't hurt just once, and besides we'll be on the ride too.

Haruhi: Yeah, but I haven't seen any rides yet. Only people with balloons.

Honey: Haru-chan do you want one too. They're over there.

Haruhi: No thanks.

Tamaki: Haruhi here a balloon for you.(Bought one from some guy.)It is shaped in a heart.

Hikaru: (popped the balloon)

Tamaki: Why you twins.!

Twins: It wasn't us my lord, we promise.

Tamaki: Of course it was.

Uchiha: But they aren't lying.

Tamaki: What do you mean my princess?

Kyoya: Only one of them popped the balloon. They said 'us' when only one of them did it so technically they didn't lie.

Tamaki: So one of them still popped it.

Honey: Haru-chan here I know you didn't want a balloon so I'll give you a balloon doggy instead.

Haruhi: Thanks Honey sempai.!

Honey: You're welcome and guess what? I got a balloon shaped bunny. Takashi here you have a balloon dog too.

Mori: Ah. (looks at the balloon dog in a steady stare)

Tamaki: No. Here Haruhi, 5 balloon hearts.

Kaoru: (pops each balloon)

Tamaki: Kaoru.

Kaoru: Kaoru? I'm Hikaru.

Hikaru: I'm Hikaru too.

Tamaki: Then which is Kaoru?

Twins: We are both Kaoru.

Tamaki: We don't have time for this. Me and my beloved Haruhi have to go for a ride of a lifetime.

Haruhi: But we haven't seen the rides yet.

Me: Oh look a carousel.

Haruhi: oh No.

Tamaki: Come on Haruhi.

(Drags her to a horse next to his then goes to Inner Mind Theatre. Also Horses or side by side but not too close. Behind each pair of horse is a bench, probably so parents can watch their kids. This is how it went, Tamaki and Haruhi on horses. In front was Kyoya and Mori on benches.(Mori was a little to tall for the horse.)In front of them was Usa-chan and Honey. The bench in front of Honey was empty. In front of the empty bench was the twins on horses. In front of the twins and back of Haruhi and Tamaki was Me and Uchiha on benches. Or at least that's how it started.)

[ 3 minutes later]

Tamaki: (Out of inner mind theatre) Haruhi if you are scared I could ride on the back of your horse. I mean- (looks over and sees Uchiha then turns around and sees Haruhi in the bench with me. Haruhi and Uchiha switched places)

Tamaki: Haruhi!! (then the ride starts)

Haruhi: There. I rode a ride with Tamaki.

Me: I wouldn't call this a ride more like, like-

Uchiha: Oh well.

Honey: This is fun.!

Twins: Wee.

Tamaki: Haruhi why aren't you riding with daddy?

Haruhi: I am.

Tamaki: But. But-

Me: Ok next question.

Uchiha: From me.!

**Me: *giggles* well uh I have no idea I only saw it once, ok we're watching Advent Children *pops the DVD in* **

**Cassandra: *laying by my feet* when Kyoya gets back he's my new chew toy for calling my mistress a "commoner"**

**me: you do that Cassy and I'm putting a muzzle on you *Has a box of kleenex ready* *to Tamaki* I get emotional at some parts of the movie**

Me: Wait was that a question and why are you showing Tamaki commoners movies.?

Haruhi: Yeah?

Tamaki: but I like that movie.

Honey: Wait, what movie I want to see.

Twins: Yeah!

Kyoya: I still don't know what I'm doing on this ride. What do you mean chew toy, I mean a commoner is a commoner,right?.

Haruhi/Uchiha/Me: Hey we are not.

Kyoya: whatever.

Me: Fine, since this is a sucky and slow ride next and last reviewer. This one is from Kitty-Pawz.

**LOL. If this is still ongoing, may I suggest something? Put makeup on Kyoya! Lipstick, Blush, the whole nine yards! XDD**

Everybody: …….

Kyoya: No way.

Me: If I saw Kyoya in make up that would be the day the world blows up.

Haruhi: (nods)

Kyoya: No way._ They wake me up at 7:00, put Mickey mouse ears on me, say I'm a chew toy, and expect me to put make up on?_ (Death glare so hard, if Mori wasn't Mori. Right now he would have jumped off the carousel.)

Kyoya: I've only done it once and never again.

Me: Wait, what do you mean by once?

Honey: Well when we thought Haru-chan was leaving us, remember? We all dressed as girls. You know besides Takashi.

Haruhi: (flash back)

Twins: Yeah and we all put make up on besides Mori sempai.

Hikaru: Well Kyoya put on only a little.

Kaoru: He won't go any thing farther than that, and only if its completely necessary.

Uchiha: Wow you probably couldn't tell he had any on.

Tamaki: That's how much he put on. He wouldn't even put any on for our beloved daughter.

Kyoya: Shut up and die would you?

Tamaki: Mom is so mean.

(Then the carousel ride was over and everyone got off.)

Haruhi: Since we are only here to answer questions and that was our last reviewer can I go?

Me: Nope we need to spend some time together but since that's our last reviewer it's the end of the chapter.

Haruhi: Yes.

Uchiha: Man, but we will still have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters beside myself I don't own Uchiha she is just a reviewer. I don't own Ouran or Disney nor any of the songs I mentioned Or the AMV that I mentioned Nor do I own youtube .

Me: Please Review

Honey: Hey is that cotton candy.?

Mori: Ah.

Tamaki: Do you want to go to Splash Mountain with me Haruhi?

Twins: No lets play at the arcade over there, they have a dancing game.!

Me: Oh how about that Kim Possible attraction.?

Uchiha: Hey I'll go to Splash Mountain.

Kyoya: (Writing in note book)

Haruhi: _This is going to be a long day._

Me: See you next time.

Everyone: (Automatically) We'll be waiting. (Then people stare at us and wonder who are we talking too.)


	6. Disney Land part 2

Me: Here we are still at Disney land.

Everyone: yeah.

Uchiha: We decided to just randomly walk around.

Me: So first question from Uchiha.

**Cassandra: that does it Kyoya your mine! *runs and tries to bite him***

**me:...ok *to Tamaki * hey Tama-chan, would you go on that ride with me *points to Aerosmith Rock n' Rollercoaster* ^_^**

Kyoya: I am not anybodies Chew toy. (Then guards come huddle around Kyoya so he doesn't get bitten. Then Cassandra snaps his finger like Swiper Fox)

Haruhi: _Well he is his father's chew toy._

Tamaki: Ok my princess I'll ride with you.

Twins: us too.

Honey: I'll sit out with Takashi.

Me: I'll go.

Haruhi: I'm with Honey sempai and Mori Sempai.

Tamaki: Kyoya?

(Kyoya pretending not to know them)

Tamaki: Kyoooya?

Kyoya: No, I'm not going on that stinking ride!

Me: Hey wait you guys, 1 more question from KanaYume13 before we go on the ride.

Everybody: ok.

**ha-ha your Q&A are very funny! :)**

**But I want to make a request that Tamaki and Haruhi go on a date because they are my favorite pairing!**

**Or Tamaki and Kyoya!Thanks for writing.**

Tama-

Haruhi: Before you could say anything Sempai .. NOOOO!

Me: Kyoya?

Kyoya: Not with that idiot.

Tamaki: Why are you so cruel to me?

Kyoya/Haruhi: Shut up.

(Then we get in line for the ride. While Haruhi and them sit at a near by table.)

[In the line for the ride]

Random Girl: Hey

Tamaki: Who are you?

Me: This is DeaththekidluverXD. For short lets just say Death. Death requested to come in to the story, so she is.

Death: Hey I'm riding this ride too.

Hikaru: Ok Hey. You might already know us.

Kaoru: Nice to meet you.

Tamaki: Nice to meet you. I'm Tamaki Souh, but of course you know that I mean, who doesn't?

Man: Come on are you riding or what?

*Then everyone goes on the ride twins together, Uchiha with Tamaki, and me with Death. Then we get off*

Honey: So how was the ride.?

Me: Good.

Tamaki: It was Great. Haruhi, you should have come.

Haruhi: I don't like to ride roller coasters. Who's she? (points to death)

Me: Death, she is a reviewer.

Haruhi: OK?

Tamaki: Well if you were scared Haruhi, daddy could have-

Haruhi: No way Sempai. and I'm not scared of roller coasters.

Tamaki: But Haruhi-

Me: Ok, lets go to another ride. While answering this question from Sunshine.

**YAY! sounds like fun!**

**Questions: Hikaru, are you aware that technically you are the one who is not wearing clothes the most? (i.e., episode 15-16). Why is that?**

**And Haruhi, you are always getting walked in on while changing! Don't you lock the door or something?!**

Hikaru: Sorry I don't get the question.? Of course I have clothes on.

Me: No at the beginning of episode, I think 15, when those twin maids came, you had no shirt on…. in bed…. with Kaoru.

Kaoru (Fake Blush)

Hikaru: Well I can't help it (Grabs Kaoru's chin) If I'm in-

Haruhi: GUYS IT'S Disney Land not the host club.

Hikaru: Oh right, we forget sometimes.

Kaoru: But aren't you attracted-

Hikaru: to our brotherly love?

Haruhi: More like disgusted.

(People stare at us like we are the handsomest group ever, yet is confused by the brotherly love.)

Me: Haruhi why don't you lock your doors when you are changing.?

Haruhi: That only happened 3 times.

Tamaki: I shall execute the people who've done that.

Haruhi: Then execute yourself.

Tamaki: Why?

Haruhi: _Why me._

Me: If I remember, it was the first episode when Tamaki was too dense to know Haruhi was a girl and pulled back the curtain.

Haruhi: Right, that doesn't count because they had no locks, it was a curtain.

Me: The 2nd time the WHOLE host club came in, including that doctor guy.

Hikaru: I think his name was .

Kaoru: I think?

Me: Yes in the 3rd episode. Yeah, but that was a curtain too, so that doesn't count.

Haruhi: Why'd you go in there anyways? You guys knew I was there. Changing.

Everyone:…….

Tamaki: To protect you.

Twins: Yeah, we never knew he wasn't a pervert.

Kyoya:….To clean up after thier mess.

Honey: We thought you were in trouble.

Mori: ...... Ah.

Me:_ They do realize they could've walked in on her being fully shirtless._

Uchiha_: They're lucky Haruhi's forgiving._

Death:_ They are idiots. What kind of school has curtains as a door for a changing room?_

Haruhi: (Rolls eyes)So technically it was one time with Kasconada-kun.

Tamaki: Why didn't you lock the doors? Why?

Haruhi: Seeming as how the host club was closed, you knew I was changing, and Kasconada-kun was with you. It was pretty obvious I thought that if Kasconada-kun was going to see me, you'd want to stop him.

Tamaki: oh.

Twins: Yeah our bad.

Tamaki: But you should always lock the door, Haruhi, in case strangers come in.

Haruhi:_ Note to self: If Tamaki ever comes to my house again, make sure to lock the doors._

Me: Ok… then well next question from xrayjx.

**Wow, this is so good =]**

**Another question, if you could date any celebrity, who would it be?I look forward to your answers**

**Kaoru I love you!**

**~Rachii**

**PS. ****Can I be in the story *puppy dog eyes***

Kaoru: Thanks for liking me.

Haruhi: Hikaru before you start, shut up.

Hikaru: Kill joy, man.

Me: Well as you see I have 2 people in this story. How about in the 8th chapter. Please PM though if you don't, I won't put you in the story. Haruhi who would you date.?

Haruhi: It says "if I could" so that means I have to be intrested, so it'd be nobody.

Me: Well she isn't interested. Tamaki?

Tamaki: Well to me, everyone is a celebrity. They are known to me always.

Me: get on with it lover boy.

Tamaki: Of course I love myself.

Me: Of course. Hikaru, Kaoru, and don't say each other.

Twins: Fine, Mary Kate and Ashley.

Me: Ok then, way out of your leagues. Kyoya.?

Kyoya: No interests and even if I did have intrests, I would be dating her now.

Death: A little bit too much confidence, don't you think?

Uchiha: He is an Ootori.

Me: Ok, Honey sempai.?

Honey: All I like is cake.

Me: Good to know….Mori Sempai?

Mori: none.

Me: Ok since we are randomly going NO WHERE AT All. Lets just see another reviewer. This is review from hotflower06

**Hey sorry I'm back, here's a suggestion you should all go to the American Idol attraction and 'try out'. By the way still mad with you Tamaki. And you're wrong Phommabouth this is a really good story, it's different and funny.**

Me: Thank you for reviewing my, SUCKISH story.

Twins: Suckish is right.

ME: HEY.!

Tamaki: Why are you mad at me.?

Uchiha: Lets go to the attraction it's over there. All you have to do is audition, then you can sing in front of an audience. You can go as a duet or go alone (Ok I once again, never went to Disney Land so I don't know if that's the actual rule. I just read this off of some site.) Or you could be in the audience and vote for some one. The best singer for today can actually go to a real American Idol audition.

Tamaki: Haruhi lets do a duet maybe, "The Start of Something New."

Haruhi: We maybe singing "The Start of Something New" but this is getting_ really _old.

Me: I'm sitting out on this one.

Uchiha: No thanks.

Death: not me.

Kyoya: I'll be in the audience.

Haruhi: I don't know how to sing.

Twins: Hey we'll go on stage.

Honey: Oh I want to try, Takashi can you be in the audience and hold Usa-chan?

Takashi: Ah.

Tamaki: Well I'll do it.

Uchiha: Wait, that's IF you get past the auditions.

Honey: We'll make it.

Haruhi: Good luck.

Honey: Thanks Haru-chan.

Kyoya: _They probably need a lot of luck._

Tamaki: My daughter is wishing me luck!(gets dragged by the twins and goes to the audition room for 30 minutes)

[30 minutes later]

Twins: We made it

Honey: Yeah We're all going to sing.

Haruhi:_ Tortur,e I bet they didn't even audition, they just automatically got in because their rich. I hope they don't sing bad._

Me: That's great you made it.

Kyoya: Well, we better get to our seats. Good luck.

(Then they go to their seats and vote. First up Honey Sempai.)

Man: Ok First is Mitskuni Haninazuka. With his own song "Doki Doki Waku Waku!"

(Honey sempai comes from behind and sings good. If you don't know the song go to

.com/watch?v=m2A2vE-FaKM

[music starts]

Honey: (Starts singing and jumping all across the stage)

_Tanoshii koto ga matte iru to Itsu datte tanoshinjaeru!_

_Kawaii momo o mitsukechatta Nan datte hoshigacchau!_

_Mori no naka de mo Mizu no naka de mo_

_Doko made mo oikakechatte ii yo!_

_Yukute habamu Nankan toppa!__Karuku nagetobashichau zo!_

_Tanken - Usa-chan to issho! Takarabako sagashite!_

_Waku waku suru you na yume no shima e_

_Tanken - Takashi mo issho! Dakara daijoubu sa!_

_Uki uki suru you na tabi ni deyou!Doki doki_

[A few minutes later]

Man: Alright please vote on how much you like it. Remember 1 is the lowest and 10 is the highest.

Honey: Please score for me.!

Random girls in the audience: KAIWAII

[our scores for Honey Sempai]

Me: 9._ Honey is a fast singer._

Uchiha:9 _Nice. He likes to bounce on the stage a lot._

Death:8 _I think it was good._

Mori:10

Kyoya: Has ear muffs on and fell asleep.

Haruhi:7 _Wonder when he made that song._

(Next is the twins)

Man: Ok next is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. With a song all their own called "Bokaru No Love Style". (Ok if you've never heard of this go to .com/watch?v=GpqTWrY_dsU)

[They come in on stage]

Twins: (Sing and do various identical poses which makes girls scream)

_Kimi no miteru me no mae Hoka no ko to no oshaberi Oh No, No, No_

_Waza to misetsukeru no wa Shite hoshikute yakimochi Oh Yes, Yes, Yes_

_My darling Please Ai ni wa My darling Please Sukoshi no_

_Shougai aru to motto Moeagaru mono_

_Sore ga bokura no Love Style Ai no katachi sa Love Style_

_I need you, I want you, Forever_

_Kore ga totari no Love Style Doko made datte Love Style_

_You are mine, I'm yours, Forever Only you, love you_

[Minutes later of singing]

Man: Well give them a hand (people clap)

Twins: Hope you vote for us.

Hikaru: and if you don't I'll always have you, Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hikaru.

Random girls: Yaoi!!

Haruhi:_ Since when did Disney have Yaoi?_

[Our votes]

Me:8 _I guess its good but what is with the poses they make it seem Yaoi_

Uchiha:9 _Nice like the poses_

Death:10 _the twins are awesome_

Mori:7

Haruhi: 7 _when did they make that song?_

Kyoya: (woke up because I nudged him and took off his head phones. He woke up through half of it.) 6 _I want to sleep._

Man: Up next is Tamaki Souh . With an original song named "Guilty Beauty Love".(If you haven't seen it the English version is here .com/watch?v=YntqC_LvkL8. Japanese version here .com/watch?v=ku8YuroqIUU.)

Haruhi:_ uh oh torture. When did he make this song?_

(Tamaki comes out from the back and when they see him they scream. One audience, girl shouted "I love you")

Tamaki: T-

Mysterious sound: hahahahahahahahah

Audience: huh what?(looks around to see where its coming from.)

[backstage]

Twins: You don't think that she's here? (looks at each other)

Honey: I think She is.

[In the audience]

Haruhi: uh oh She is here.

Kyoya: Does it follow us.?

Mori: Ah.

Me: Guys what are you talking about?

Uchiha: What is that sound?

Death: I don't know.

(Then on stage Honey and the twins came out to see what happened and….. They were right…..

Renge is here. She came from underneath the stage on the high powered motor in the Ouran uniform..)

Tamaki: Renge?

Twins: What-?

Honey: Renge-chan what are you doing here?

Renge: Trying out of course, hit it.(points at a random guy then Renge went into the audience dragged Haruhi (good thing she wore a guyish outfit so Renge won't tell she is a girl)Kyoya, and Mori up stage. Music started and she sang "Be a man" From Mulan. And it went a little like this (Not exactly Mulan, the lyrics are a little different)….. .com/watch?v=7VMnZli3G1Q. Watch it It's pretty good on Youtube.)

Haruhi: _Wow she is good._

Tamaki:_ Wait isn't it my turn I'm supposed to be singing. This was going to be the time Haruhi sees me as what I am._

Twins_: nice I guess._

Honey: _This is fun._

[Music ends]

Audience: Wow. Yeaaaaaah

(Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori come to the audience then we vote.)

[our votes]

Mori:10 _pretty good_

Me:10_ I like Renge's voice_

Uchiha:10 _good_

Death:10_ Awesome_

Kyoya:8_ Why did I have to be in it._

Haruhi:9_ I guess good_

Man: Ok we all voted, now its tallied, So the one who wins is ……………. Renge.

Everyone: What??

Tamaki:_ I didn't even get a chance to sing._

Man: Now this woman has a chance to audition for the real American Idol.(In his hand was some kind of pass. Then Renge takes it out of his hands.)

Renge: AMERICAN IDOL, HERE I COME!!! (then goes down the stage in her motor, laughing like a maniac.)

(After that we go outside of the attraction and walk randomly.)

Me: Sorry you guys didn't win.

Twins: It's ok.

Tamaki: I didn't get a chance to sing. (pouts)

Kyoya: Good thing you didn't, too.

Hikaru: Who knew Renge could sing?

Kaoru: Well I didn't.

Uchiha: Oh well but it was kind of cool.

Death: A little creepy if you ask me, I mean does that motor actually follow you guys?

Tamaki: Who could say?

Me: Well on to the next question from StarDreamer87

**hi I love this story it's so super funny anyways my question **

**if you guys could cosplay who from what anime would you cosplay as? and I dare Kyoya to take a picture with Mickey mouse.**

**P.s. don't worry Tamaki-kun I'm rooting for you and Haruhi. sorry twins but I love dense funny idiots and bad boys but you guys are still cute.**

Tamaki: Thank you.. I think

Haruhi: No

Uchiha: But wait. How about me

Me: Didn't you say you had a bunch of other Bishies?

Kyoya: I have Mickey mouse ears and now you expect me to do a picture with Mickey Mouse?

Random guy passing by in a Mickey Mouse costume: Did I hear my name?… Oh it seems I have a fan.(sees Kyoya in Mickey mouse ears and stands by him)

Uchiha: (with camera) Say CHEESE.

Kyoya: huh?

Mickey: CHEESE.

(snap)

Mickey: Well bye. (leaves)

Kyoya: You show that to anybody you are dead.

Me: Oh come on Kyoya its only Mickey mouse. What's wrong with him?

Kyoya: What am I doing here in the first place?

Me: oh just- alright let's just go to the other part of the question. If you could cosplay-

Haruhi: Wait don't we cosplay all the time?

Me: Yes. But what anime would you want to cosplay from.

Honey: I'd want to be Momiji from Fruits Basket and Takashi could be Hatori.

Mori: Ah.

Twins: We'd want to be… umm Naruto.

Tamaki: Oh I want to be….. Uh.. uh Joey from Yugioh.

Me: Ok? Haruhi.

Haruhi: I don't watch anime that much ....so nothing.

Me:…… Kyoya?

Kyoya: nothing.

Me: Right, Ok next we are going to Splash Mountain. Then home. But before that we have a lot more questions.

Twins: Hey can we get food first?

Honey: Yeah! That singing made me hungry.

Uchiha: What happened to that 5 bags of candy you had?

Honey: oh, I ate it while you guys were on that roller coaster.

Everyone…….

Me: Ok then while we eat... umm next question from iTorchic.

**Hey, I'm back! I was wondering since the last time I posted something, if I make a clone of Tamaki, that is less annoying than the real one, can I keep the real Tamaki? And I would like to invite you all to my campout! I'm having a bonfire and we can make smores! They're really good, for commoners food ;)**

Me: No sorry you can not clone Tamaki and give us the fake one.

Haruhi: Please? I want a less annoying Tamaki.

Tamaki: Haruhi?

Twins: Yeah, I mean he just gets on everyone's nerves sometimes.

Honey: I like Tama-chan.

Mori: Ah.

Kyoya: Yes, but less annoying means more sleep.

Me: Yes but also means less plot and Humor and profits and reviewers. So I have to say No.

Tamaki: Thank you.

Me: Though he is annoying.

Tamaki: Not you too.!

Me: Ok done with that. As I said PM me if you have a request like that, otherwise I won't reply to you. OK. Next question from

Death: Me.

Me: WOW that is a lot of questions so we'll answer as we go along.

**...oh so you're 12, Phommabouth...that's so cool cause I'm 12, too!......**

**anyways I'll get on with it...I have eight questions I don't like any other number because eight is my favorite because I love death the kid!......**

**oh and I love you Hikaru, cause I know which twin is which! and that's a secret if you want to know how!...(gets knife and sharpens it)I'm sharpening this knife cause I hate Tamaki..**

Tamaki: What did I do?

**...anyways! 1:Hikaru, Kaoru, if you two ARE homos...will you love each other? (Shoots self)...**

Hikaru: Of course! I'm in love with my brother now.

Kaoru: Don't say that.

Me: Yeah especially since we are at a food court, now would you guys stop.?

Twins: Man!

**...2: If all of you are going to choose...who would you like to kill in the host club(giggles madly and readies a notebook for Ouran high Yaoi fic: Sorry)...**

Me: Ok?

Haruhi: Tamaki Sempai.

Twins: Tamaki.

Kyoya: Tamaki.

Tamaki: Why me? If I were you it'd be the twins.

Honey: But I don't want anyone to get hurt. (sobs then Mori pats him)

Me:_ Yeah unless its someone who hurts ,Takashi, Usa-chan, or wakes you from a nap._ Mori Sempai?

Mori: Anyone who hurts Mitskuni.. (Eyes become razor sharp)

Everyone: (cowers back in fear)

**...3: If all of you are girls and Haruhi is the only boy...are you still going to be a host club?...**

Death: More like a hostess club.

Uchiha: I can see Haruhi as a boy but not you as girls.

Me: Just think back to episode 9 when the Lobelia girls came, but maybe with less make up.

Uchiha: Still can't see it.

Me: I can kind of._ But what I can't see is Mori sempai being a girl...... it kinda looks creepy._

**...4:If Haruhi is the rich one attending Ouran and the boys are the commoners...will the whole(damn) story change?...**

Me: Yes it would.

Haruhi: How?

Me: Well maybe there personalities would be different. And yours maybe.

Uchiha: Won't your stories be different too. I mean Kyoya's story of taking his fathers business would be different. So that means his dad is just regular. No business to take care of. No pressure. Then no smart Kyoya.....Well not that smart.

Kyoya: Hey stop talking about that.

Death: Also the twins would never had that maid friend when they were little. Because they wouldn't own a maid.

Twin: Hey.!

Me: Also Tamaki would never had a mother that left him because he was never born in France in the first place. Because he is a commoner who can't afford to even have a plane ticket to that or he would still live in France.

Tamaki: Poor Commoners. Can't even afford a plane ticket.

Me: Hey!

Uchiha: Also Honey wouldn't-

Everyone: We get it the plot would've changed!!

**...5: if one of you dies will you mourn for him of her?...cause I will...even if its Tamaki...**

Twins: Of course.

Hikaru: We are not that mean!

Honey: I don't like this subject.

**...6: This question is for Honey-sempai: Honey-sempai, if Mori-sempai smokes, what will you do?...(oh, god, this better be good)**

Honey: Takashi, YOU SMOKE??!? (puts hands on the table and stands up)

Mori: (Shakes head a million times with jaw to the ground while people are staring at them.)

Honey: Why Takashi.? Why,…. WHEN did this start.? Why didn't you tell me? I could've saved you from this. (He asked in a demanding voice. If you looked in his eyes it had curiosity, sadness, and anger. Some tears starting to form.) Aren't we friends Takashi.? Don't friends tell everything to each other? Especially serious things like this.!

Mori: (Shakes head wildly)

Me: HONEY SEMPAI calm down. The question said IF, IF Mori sempai was smoking. What would you do?

Honey: oh. (then Honey sits down but is still in kind of serious mode)

Honey: I would get him to quit right away cause smoking is bad and dangerous. Also against the law for 17 years old and younger.(Then his eyes soften) I don't want my best friend to go to jail. I wish that Takashi will live long.(Hugs Takashi, looks into Mori's face, and gives his cute smile) Right Takashi.? No smoking.?

Haruhi: _Wow sometimes I forget that Honey sempai's really 17. Sometimes I wonder if that's the REAL Honey._

Mori: Ah (ruffles Honey sempai's hair and gives his rare smile.)

(Random people that were staring a few seconds ago): Aww

**...(I hate this number!)7: WHAT ARE YOUR FAVORITE SONGS?!?!?!**

**...actually to be more specific in the seventh question when I last reviewed I will show the choices of bands: Mayday Parade(Love this band so damn much!), Paramore, Eyes Set To Kill, Mae, New Years Day, Secondhand Serenade, The Meg & Dia Band, Kenotia, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Amber Pacific, About Last Night, Barlow Girl, Boys Like Girls, The Click Five, Daphne Loves Derby, Dashboard Confessional, Fall Out Boy, Flyleaf, Saosin, Silverstein, The Starting Line, Story Of The Year, Yellowcard, Matchbook Romance, My Chemical Romance, The Used and(finally) New Found Glory...(and I know more but I can't type all of them)...**

Me: Look I'm completely clueless when it comes to music.

Hikaru: Don't you mean your clueless about anything and everything?

Me: Actually yes. You see the music I listen to is random stuff on youtube while searching for Ouran and Fruits basket AMVs, or things I saw on Disney Channel. When I find music I usually just listen to it and don't care for the band's name. So basically…… I don't know one band that you said. Also I already answered that question. Go to chapter 5 it is the first question. Ok. That's all the songs I know. Ok.

**...(Yeah!)8: If you are going to choose from the list of shows below (Both animes and non-animes)...WHICH ARE YOUR FAVORITES?!...Soul Eater, XHOLiC, Naruto, Kyo Kara Maoh, Death Note, Code Geass, Wolf's Rain, Fate/Stay Night(actually THIS anime sucks), Special A, Bleach, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Heroes, Smallville, Gossip Girl, Hana Yori Dango(Live Action, Korean)...**

Me: Again I'm clueless I don't know any of them so I'm randomly picking. Ok . Haruhi.

Haruhi: I don't have much time to watch TV. So I don't know what these are.

Tamaki: Haruhi. Don't worry on Sundays we can watch TV together and-

Me: Ok Tamaki?

Tamaki: Well I like Bleach since it was my first commoner's anime. I-

Me: Sweet.. Twins?

Twins: Naruto.

Me: Ok Kyoya?

Kyoya: I don't watch that. I barely have the time.

Me: Kill joy. Honey?

Honey: Me and Takashi don't like to watch too violent shows but we saw one episode of Death note once. I guess that counts?

Me: Ok that was the last question from our last reviewer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, Disney, or youtube. Any of the songs mentioned do not belong to me nor do the AMVs mentioned or the links. They don't belong to me. Nor does Uchiha or Death. Nor the lyrics to the song .Ok?

Everyone: Yes!!!

Haruhi: So we get to say good bye.

Uchiha: Not quite yet.

Everyone: ??

Me: You see I'm bored and want to do more. Plus we haven't gone to Splash Mountain yet. After that we go to our limos and go home. (Also readers this is a little extra if you want to read it. If not just wait for me to update)

Tamaki: Sure.

Kyoya: Seems good.

Twins: Splash Mountain. Splash Mountain. Splash Mountain.

Honey: Yeah.

Mori: Ah.

Haruhi: _Great. Just great…_

[Few minutes later when we found the ride]

(Again never been to Disney land/world so lets just imagine. I don't know what it looks like but I'll assume)

Me: Ok everyone bought there spare clothing right?

Everyone: Yes (Bought up spare clothing. Just for the Splash mountain occasion)

Death: Where's yours Kyoya?

Kyoya: I'm not going. I'll just stay here with your towels.

Tamaki: Oh Kyoya are you sure?

Kyoya: Yes now go change or something.

(The gang all decided to change into something they won't mind getting wet in and is comfortable when wet. Twins brought some designer junk that is going to be comfortable in, even when dampened. Honey just decided to bring no shirt and just wear his trunks with his floaty. Mori brought a regular t-shirt and pants. Tamaki brought some fancy designer clothes that probably isn't comfortable when wet. And Haruhi brought a normal t-shirt with normal shorts.)

Death: Ok guys changing rooms are over there (points at random place) and girls changing rooms are over there (Points at random place)

Haruhi: Yeah, we better change._ The sooner the better._

Me: Remember to lock the door Haruhi (Stares at Tamaki)

Haruhi: Yeah. (Stares at clueless Tamaki)

Tamaki: Haruhi maybe we should sit together, you know so-

Me: Haruhi is sitting with me.

Tamaki: But-

Hikaru: Anything is better than a pervert.

Tamaki: What?

Kaoru: Hikaru, the pervert is scary.

Hikaru: Kaoru, don't worry I'll protect you.

Kaoru: Hikaru …..Thank you.

Haruhi: Come on. Would you stop? lets just get to the dressing room.

Hikaru: Of course. The sooner we do,(Holds Kaoru's chin) the sooner I could dress and undress Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hikaru. (Blushes)

Haruhi: (leaves and goes to the changing room)

[After everyone changes to something that would be comfortable while getting wet. And Kyoya sits at a random place near Splash mountain.]

[in the line]

Uchiha: Do you still have to have that floaty?

Honey: Yeah just in case.

Me: Yeah remember Jungle Pool SOS. (Episode.... I think 7?)

Kaoru: Hikaru?

Hikaru: Yes Kaoru.?

Kaoru: If it was me that time… In the current pool. Would you have jumped in the current pool to save me?

Hikaru: Of course. Anything for you my brother.

Kaoru: Hikaru. (blushes fake blush)

Hikaru: And if you blacked out. I would be the one giving you CPR.

Kaoru: oh! (Fake blush)-

Man: Who's the next group?

(Then we all went into the log. Here's what order we were in. Tamaki and Uchiha in front, Then the twins, Death and me, then Mori and Honey, and lastly Haruhi.)

Honey: (turns to Haruhi) Haru-chan we'll be in front ok. Just in case of Tama-chan.

Haruhi: Ok.

(Then the rides start with the twins screaming at the waterfall part and the front getting most wet. And the back the least wet. Tamaki seemed pretty itchy too. Probably the clothes.... When they came back they saw Kyoya writing in his notebook at a table that had 9 towels.)

Kyoya: Back already.... All wet I see.

(Everyone grabbed a towel and dried themselves. )

Kyoya: Better grab your clothes and change.

Hikaru: Kaoru you know what that means (puts index finger under Kaoru's chin)

Kaoru: But-

Hikaru: sshh

Haruhi: Guys would you quit it?

Death: _I wonder if they actually shared a changing room in the first place. But they are twins so it's not like its something new._

(Then after that they changed, met up, and went out of Disneyland to the parking lot where their limos awaited)

Tamaki: Haruhi why don't you take my limo home?

Twins: No way.

Haruhi:_ uh oh here they go again._

Tamaki: Its unsafe for a high school girl to walk home alone in such a long distance.

Kaoru: It's more unsafe to leave her with you.

Tamaki: I've never been so insulted in my life…..Kyoya tell them I'm perfectly safe. That I'm a pure gentlemen……Kyoya?

Uchiha: Kyoya is gone.

Twins: hmm (looks and sees no Kyoya.)

Honey: oh while you guys were fighting Kyo-chan went away on his limo. But don't worry. I could give you a ride Haru-chan.

Haruhi: umm no thanks.

Tamaki: Right because Haruhi is riding with me.

Twins: No.

Tamaki: Yes.

Me: Are I could do this. (presses button and)

Haruhi: Thanks. You're a life saver.

(Haruhi is gone.)

Tamaki: Haruhi. nooo!!!!

Hikaru: haha now you have no one.

Uchiha: Well I need a ride.

Tamaki: (regains composure) Would you like to ride with me to your house, my dear princess?

Uchiha: Yes please.

Tamaki: Then let us go, shall we?

(got in the limo and drove off)

Hikaru: oh well come on Kaoru.

Death: Can I have a ride home?

Kaoru: Sure get in.

(they got in and drove off.)

Honey: Aww everyone has someone they get to drive home. Do you need a ride.? Takashi and I can drop you off.

Mori: Ah.

Me: Ok. Lets go!

Honey: Yay come on.

(Go in drive off)

THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER

Author's notes: Yay Finally done!!! Can't believe it. Oh and make sure to review. Please with Honey Sempai on top? I hope you like the extra. Also the next chapter is going to be a NORMAL one no extra field trips unless one of you guys PM and request a field trip. But I probably won't know where the place is so ….. Please review.


	7. Campout and Marshmallows

Me: Ok sorry I didn't update for so long. It's just no one reviews that much and I felt my energy drained, but know I finished it.

* * *

Me: Ok. We are presently at a campout, at iTorchic's place.

Twins: Why are we here.?

Me: Cause she PM me, so I did it. But presently we are setting up the tents and stuff.

Honey: No, Takashi, that goes there. (points at plushies)

Haruhi: Honey sempai why did you bring your plushie collection?

Honey: So I could sleep.

Hikaru: Yes, but did you have to bring all 1000 of your plushies?

Honey: Yes….(Then a servant comes with another wheel barrel of plushies and dumps it into a pile of plushies…..Wait let me correct that. **Mountain** of plushies)

Kaoru: Aahhh! (Screams)

Hikaru: (comes to the side of Kaoru immediately) Kaoru what's wrong?

Kaoru: There is a hand, in the plushies.(points at the plushie mountain and Hikaru sees a hand that's sticking out)

Hikaru: Ahahaha (nervous laugh)

Haruhi: Are you guys playing a joke, again?

(then the hand moves)

Kaoru: What if it's a hand with no body?

Hikaru: Haruhi you go.

Haruhi: Guys it is just a hand.

Kaoru: Yeah but what if there is no body attached to it.

Me: Hey guys! (comes over with Tamaki, iTorchic, and Death) What are you staring at?

Kaoru: That! (points and everyone sees the hand still moving)

Tamaki: What is it? Is it the dead? It is the dead plushie toy lover?…Oh No.! I'll protect you Haruhi. Come by daddies side.

Hikaru: My lord you go. (pushes him toward the hand)

Tamaki: Wait, why me?

Kaoru: You're the brave one. You said you'd protect Haruhi, right?

Tamaki: Right, so here I go. (goes up to the hand then it moves again)

Tamaki: aahhh. (screams)

(then the hand moves and it turns out, Mori, was the person under the plushies.)

Twins: Mori sempai?

Tamaki: oh Mori it's just you. (puts hand on his beating heart)

Hikaru: What were you doing under there?

Mori:…….. I got stuck.

Haruhi: ok? _How does he get stuck in a plushie toy mountain? Wait? Why is there a plushie toy mountain, SO big, that Mori sempai can get stuck in there in the first place?_

Me: Alright while we get the tents set up, lets answer a question.

Kyoya: You do realize I'm not staying overnight in a tent, especially if we have to share.

Tamaki: But this is host club bonding time. And you should bond too.

Haruhi: Hey if Kyoya gets to go, I will to.

Twins: If Haruhi isn't here than we aren't either.

Tamaki: Well no one wants you here you evil twins.

Death: No one wants you here either.

ITorchic: But this would make good profits if you take pictures of the outing.

Kyoya: Yes, but it doesn't do me any good to sleep in tents.

Death: How about a rich sized tent?

Kyoya: Yes, but all you have are commoner tents.

Haruhi: What's so wrong with those?

Kyoya: They aren't big enough. And it barely has room for 2 people.

Haruhi: _rich bast****_

Me: Fine *Snaps finger and an expensive tent appears for every host.* Satisfied?

Kyoya: It'll do.

Haruhi: That's a tent?

Tamaki: Well of course, what did you think it was?

Hikaru: Don't worry poor commoner.

Tamaki: Yeah, we will still have the commoner smores. Also lots of bonding!

(cue inner mind theatre)

Me: Ok since that's settled lets go to the first question.

Death: This one is mines.

**...fine, I have four questions this time...**

**1.****Haruhi, why are you mean to Tamaki? Not that I like him, but I'd just like to know...**

Haruhi: Cause he is an idiot.

Tamaki: I'm not-

Me: I'm getting bored with this, Next question.

**2. TAMAKI! ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR ARE YOU JUST THAT OBLIVIOUS?! ANSWER ME!**

Tamaki: Wait I'm no such thing. Trust me, I'm razor sharp.

Hikaru: More like dull and dumb.

Tamaki: Come back Hikaru.! I'm no such thing.

Kaoru: Tamaki is dumb.

Tamaki: Kaoru!!

Me: Moving on, gosh why does everyone repeat questions?

**3. **BLANK

Everyone: What?

Death: What happened to my question?

ITorchic: Huh?

Me: Ok, this question had a manga spoiler in it. Also I don't want to spoil anything so please refrain from asking questions that have Manga spoils. In my Q&A fiction, HE never died his hair.

Death: Fine.

ITorchic: Who is HE?

Haruhi: Yeah?

Twins: We only died our hair once.

Honey: Wait, will I die my hair? I don't want to die my hair! My hair it's dieing!

Hikaru: Your hair is not going to die.

Kaoru: Yeah 'dieing' means changing your hair color-

Hikaru: Not losing your hair.

Honey: But I don't want to change my hair color either!

Mori: Ah.

Tamaki: Who would want to lose their fabulous hair color. I wouldn't.

Kyoya: hmm I wonder if changing a hosts hair color would prove profitable.

(Evil Smirk)

Everyone: (Stays away from Kyoya)

**4. Hey, Hayate, get over here! Excuse me...this is my friend Hayate so he will be asking the fourth question:**

**Hayate: Hey. So the fourth question is: Can you cross dress for once in the next chapter? I just wanted to see how you all will look like girls. Even Mori-sempai. It's a dare, not a question **

**Me : TAMAKI! GET OVER HERE AND I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!**

Tamaki: (Runs for his life while death tries to kill him.)

Kyoya: I did it once, and not again.

Tamaki: (panting) No. I'd love to but…. I can't.

Twins: Yeah cause you'd make a lousy girl.

Tamaki: Would not!

Twins: Would so!

Tamaki: Would not and I'll prove it! (Went inside his tent.)

Twins: Yes! (High five each other)

Haruhi: This isn't going to be pretty.

Death: I like this.

Me: ok twins how about you?

Twins: no

Hikaru: No, sorry death but we don't want to.

Kaoru: Yeah we're not doing that.

(Then Tamaki came out, he looked the same way he did in episode 9, but a little less makeup.)

Me/Twins/Kyoya/Death: (Took a picture) SNAP.

Kyoya: I could sell these.

Twins: Black mail!

Me: hmmm post it on somewhere.

Death: I could use this.

Tamaki: huh (recovers from the flash) Why you Twins!! (Chases twins around and trips on his high face landed in dirt.) My Face! (goes to his tent to change)

Me: Ok then? How about…. you Honey-sempai?

Honey: (eats cake) umm, no thanks it was a one and only thing.

Me: _I think all Honey sempai needs is a wig to look like a girl. No make up needed._

Me: Ok.. Mori? _Still can't ever think of what Mori would look like if he was a girl. If I did it'd come as a creepy picture._

Mori: no.

ITorchic: I guess Death's dare won't come true.

Death: Man, why not?

Me: It'd be creepy and I'd end up with no money.

Death: Fine then.

Me: Ok second question by FlaviaSparrow.

**Man, everyone is so mean to Tamaki... I didn't know why he was so hated, and even though he is quite often teased within the club, everyone does give him a break poor guy... Tamaki I love you!**

Tamaki: (Came out of the tent with his usual attire) Thank you, I greatly appreciate it.

Hikaru: Wait that's all of it?

Me: No, once again they had a manga spoiler. I love the anime but hate the Manga. I mean I just don't like the pairing there, other than that I love it.

Honey: Wait what's the pairing?

Kaoru: Yeah.

Me: Well …. In my Q&A fiction you will never know, cause everything here is based off the anime.

Haruhi: Wait, what pairing? Did someone fall in love. (tilts head)

Death: You're an oblivious girl. _I don't know what the twins see in you._

Haruhi: hmm?

Mori: Ah.

Kyoya: Interesting.

Me: oh and plus, sorry Tamaki fan girls, but I don't like Tamaki that much.

Tamaki: That can't be true.!

Me: I mean he is funny and cheers, people when he's down.

Tamaki: See! I am the best.

Me: But I just can't see him as…. you know…. , a real romantic contestant with his obliviousness, density, and incoherent words.

Tamaki: That's not true!

Hikaru: Aha you're just an idiot.

Kaoru: A big one.

ITorchic: Ok umm, I know it's not really dark out yet, but does anyone know how to build a fire, for the marshmallows part?

Me:…..

Tamaki:…..

Kyoya:……

Twins: (Shrug)

Honey: Takashi knows how!

Mori: Ah.

Haruhi: I do, I use to go camping with dad all the time.

Tamaki: And we'll go together for many times to come!

Haruhi: No way.

Death: Maybe I can help.

ITorchic: Good, I'll go get the marshmallows.

Me: ok, while they do that let's answer some questions. This one is by-

Uchiha: Me (appears out of a black hole)

Twins: Wait, why is she here?

Hikaru: Yeah? I thought she left.

Uchiha: Don't worry I'll be out of here in the end of the chapter.

Tamaki: But why must you go? My fair princess?

Uchiha: I'm sorry but I have to.

Me: on with the questions.

**ok! ^_^ *holding a growling Cassandra back on a leash but failing miserably* well I have some EXTREMELY random questions-**

Twins: Ok random is good!

**Tamaki,**

**1. what is your favorite song?**

Tamaki: What song? The song that reminds me of you dear.

Death: Yeah right (rolls eyes)

**2. do you like Ice Cream Cake?**

Tamaki: If you feed it to me.

Haruhi: Such fake.

**3. do you like kitties *holding a black and white one up* this is Terry, say hello Terry, (Terry: Meow!) he says hi**

Tamaki: Hi, (waves) I love kitties, their adorable, but not as adorable as you, my tiger. (Holds Uchiha's chin)

Twins: Pervert.

**4. I have a great movie we could watch *picks up a DVD* Clue, the one with Tim Curry.**

Tamaki: I'd love to watch it with you.

Kyoya: I have a strange feeling about next week's cosplay. Better start on it.

**Kyoya,**

**1. why don't you lighten up a bit and have a little fun for once?**

Kyoya: For me, working is fun.

**2. what is your favorite vacation spot**

Kyoya: Of course an Ootori resort.

**3. where would u take your girlfriend on your first date?**

Kyoya: I don't have time for romance, but if it's a good business associate, an Ootori resort.

Haruhi: This dude never relaxes, does he?

**Twins,**

**ok I'm dying to know this: do you two dress identically or not cause the only way I could tell you two apart is because of the way your hair is arranged.**

Hikaru: At school we dress identically-

Kaoru: Since we have to wear uniforms.

Hikaru: When shopping or going outside-

Kaoru: We dress differently.

Haruhi: But isn't it better to just tell the difference from their voices?

**Honey and Mori**

**1. honey, do you like Panda bears? (I love all animals EXCEPT SNAKES!)**

Honey: I love panda bears! They're so cute when they're young. And snakes ARE very scary and dangerous.

Mori: Ah.

**2. Mori, if you could have ANY kind of pet in the world what would it be and what would u name it?**

Mori: Ah…….. Elephant named Tanoshi.

Honey: (giggle) Takashi, don't you already have an elephant named Tanoshi?

Haruhi:_ Mori has an elephant at his house? D** RICH BAS*****_

**Haruhi,**

**when your not working in the host club, why DON'T you ever wear any dresses?**

Tamaki: Yeah! My loving daughter needs to wear dresses!

Haruhi: I'm not your daughter and why would I wear a dress for no reason?

Honey: Now that I think about it, I've only seen Haru-chan wear a dress one time.

Mori: Ah.

Death: When was that?

Me: I think episode 2 when Kanako and Suzishima had love problems.

Uchiha: Yeah, but why don't you wear dresses more often?

Haruhi: Why, to go to a park? (Sarcasm)

**oh and host club, be prepared for a surprise after chapter 7**

Everyone: Huh?

Uchiha: nothing much.

Mori: Fire for the marshmallow is done.

Haruhi: Yeah.

Twin's: Oh a fire! (goes by fire)

Death: Don't burn yourself.

Kaoru: oh it's warm!

Hikaru: Not as warm as me right?

Kaoru: Hikaru (fake blush) Your, very Hot.

Hikaru: oh-

Me: give it a break, ok next question. By Sunshine

**I LOVED this chapter. Super funny. I also love the fact you had them sing their characters songs. Nice touch. Btw people... KAORU I LOVE YOU! **

**(though I like you too Hikaru). **

Kaoru: Thanks.

Me: Thanks.

**Question: Everyone! Are there are any upcoming movies you are looking forward to?**

Me: so anyone?

Twins: G-Force.

Honey: The princess and the frog, I think that's what they call it?

Mori: Ah

Kyoya: Not interested, I'd rather watch the news.

Tamaki: Oh so much commoner movies, so much! I like this new movie coming out called Wizards of Waverly place the movie.

Haruhi: umm there's one called the Princess Protection Program.

Tamaki: That's right and you'll know I'll protect you.

Twins: More like be the one in danger.

Me: Hey, you know what'd be cool?

Everyone: What?

Me: If Ouran had a movie!

Honey: You mean like the one Renge-chan made, with the change of our backgrounds?

Me: No what if Ouran had a REAL movie.

Uchiha: Ouran has a movie?

Death: Not one I had heard of.

Me: No, what IF it had a movie.

Tamaki: Well it'd be romance, with me and Haruhi.

Twins: What happens to us?

Tamaki: Your the homo supporting cast of course.

Haruhi: No way, I'D rather be the supporting cast.

Tamaki: But Haruhi.

Honey: Yeah with lots of Adventure.

Twins: But we'd, of course pull lots of pranks, which means lots of humor.... for US that is.

Kyoya: hmm (evil smile)

Mori: Ah.

Me: I said IF, even though it would be cool.

iTorchic: Yeah.

Death: I wish.

Me: Ok next question. By stardreamer87

**why don't u guys go to an animecon I heard the ones in Japan are the best and the actual Managaka come there too.**

Twins: We don't go cause we don't have time to go and we don't watch a lot of anime.

Honey: (tilts head) What's an animecon?

**Anyways My question is for Haruhi,**

**who out the host club do you think you have the most in common with?**

**P.S I love Bleach Tamaki-kun.**

Tamaki: Bleach is cool.!

Haruhi: The most in common with? _Well saying I have lots in common is hard. When it comes to personality, I'm like no one here, but I do work like Mori-sempai and kind of care for people like Mori-sempai does. When it comes to looks I'm short like Honey-sempai, but not that short, and I have brown eyes like Honey-sempai, also I like strawberries too. I also have the same classes with the twins, so that I have in common with them. I don't know who I have in common with the most though._

Haruhi: umm, honestly I don't know who I have the most common with.

Twins: It's us of course,

Tamaki: No it's me!

Honey: We both like strawberries right?

Mori: Ah.

Me: I think her and Mori sempai have the most in common.

Death: well the twins and Haruhi have the same class.

Twins: That's right (looks at Tamaki)

Tamaki: But me and my daughter have the most in common!

Haruhi: Like what?

Tamaki:……I'll find what we have in common in this bonding campout!

Haruhi: ugh.

ITorchic: Next question from The supreme overlord of bubble.

**ZO MY GOSH-NESS! THE TWINS LIKE THE WAFFLE SONG!! YAYS! NOW AREN'T YOU HAPPY I PUT THAT IN THE REVIEW?! **

**(Talking to twins)Ok, I want to ask the twins something!**

**WHY HARUHI?! Why do you have to like her?! (No offense, Haruhi...) But there are so many other commoners!! Like me! I'm cool like kool-aid and yet you stare at Haruhi!! ...sorry, I didn't mean to have a mental breakdown..**

Haruhi: You didn't offend me, i'm used to it.

Hikaru: Now onto the question

Kaoru: We like her

Hikaru:Cause she's our toy

Kaoru: Right Haruhi?

Haruhi: Guys, I'm not your toy.

Twins: oh come on.!

Hikaru: Your our toy-

Kaoru: In this oh boring life.

Tamaki: Your sister is not your toy! Hey!

Me: Ok that was the last reviewer!

Uchiha: Does that mean we have to leave?

Me: Not yet (Again this is a little extra, even though I'm done with the questions this is a little more since I took so long to update.)

[When every thing is set up and it's dark]

Everyone besides Kyoya who is in his tent (Kill Joy): (roasting marshmallows, sitting on benches, they were 4 benches. Me and Haruhi on one. Across from us on the ohter bench, was Tamaki in the middle, Uchiha on his right and iTorchic to his left. Then on our right bench from us, they had Death in the middle of the twins. On our left side there was Mori and Honey.)

Honey: This is fun. (bites off marshmallow)

Mori: Mitskuni be careful, it might be hot.

Hikaru: This is boring. (gets idea)

Kaoru: How about we tell ghost stories!

Tamaki: Ghost stories? Are you trying to scare your precious sister? Come hear Haruhi if your scared, daddy can-

Haruhi: No way sempai.

Tamaki: But Haruhi as your-

Twins: Milord!

Tamaki: father it's my duty to-

Uchiha: Tamaki-kun?

Tamaki: protect you from the twins, scary stories-

Honey: Tama-chan.

Tamaki: and lots of other things, so come by daddies side and-

Everyone besides Mori: Tamaki!

Tamaki: What?

Hikaru: We were trying to tell you-

Kaoru: You're marshmallow is on fire. (points at his marshmallow.)

Tamaki: huh? (looks down at his stick and sees his marshmallow on fire. Then he tries to blow it out and Honey-sempai helps out. Then it finally goes out, and Tamaki has a burnt marshmallow.)

Tamaki: awe.

ITorchic: That's ok, here. (gives him another marshmallow)

Tamaki: Thanks.

Hikaru: Now onto our story.

Honey: Make sure it's not too scary, ok?

Kaoru: Don't worry.

Mori: (pats Mitskuni's head.)

Tamaki: Wait. Didn't I say no?

Hikaru: It all started-

Tamaki: Haruhi come sit by daddy.

Haruhi: No way sempai.

Death: sshh.

Tamaki: humph (shoulders slack.)

(Then the twins pulled out flashlights and pointed it towards themselves.

Hikaru: There was once this girl, she was a witch, she was good and kind-

Kaoru: But a strong and good wizard thought she was an evil witch, rutheless and mean, but it wasn't true-

Hikaru: Well the mighty wizard used his good powers to kill the good witch.

Kaoru: After that, the witch's ghost seeked out revenge-

Hikaru: And in the process turned evil. Some say the witch's ghost is still roaming around here.

Honey: What happened to the wizard?

Tamaki: Yeah, is he still around?

Kaoru: Well, she got her revenge. The once old mighty wizard turned to a fox.

Honey: nani?

Hikaru: yup. The witch's ghost got on her old flying broom, and went to the wizard's lair, she put a curse on the Wizard.

Kaoru: (said this in an eerie witchy way) She said, "You killed me, you killed me, I was a good person, but you turned me evil, and now you will be my slave fox, you could talk, but you'll never be human, you are to be my slave."

Hikaru: The wizard was never to be seen again, or at least, in human form. And even though the witch got her revenge she is still seeking out someway to turn back human, putting a curse on anyone who gets in her way.

Kaoru: Some people say that, the witch could even LOOK like a human, shes maybe a ghost but she could disguise herself to look like a normal person.

Hikaru: Maybe some of the people here could be…..the WITCH.

Kaoru: But the only way to know is if you see her fly in her broom, you could see her and the slaved fox wizard on the magic flying broom on a full moon.

Hikaru: Of course, the full moon is today.........Wait look up there! (points toward the full moon.)

Everyone: (looks up)

Twins: BOOO.

(Honey and Tamaki jumped)

Twins: haha tono is scared!

Tamaki: Was not.

Honey: Takashi I'm scared

Haruhi: oh don't worry Honey-sempai it was only a story.

Hikaru: Weren't you suppost to get scared. (points at Haruhi)

Haruhi: No?

Kaoru: You're a lazy heroine.

Me: It wasn't that scary.

Death: I don't think it was.

Uchiha: Yeah.

Me: Ok that's all for now, cause I have nothing else to think of.

Uchiha: Ok bye.! (then a magic flying broom and Cassandra show up)

(P.S. Cassandra happens to be a magical talking fox)

Cassandra: Took you long master.

Uchiha: oh shut up. (goes onto the broom then flies out of there and into the full moon.)

Twins: Wait! (looks at each other) We just made that up.

Everyone (looks back to the sky)

Tamaki: It couldn't have been real...... could it?

Honey: Takashi I'm scared.!

Mori:.......

Death: uh?

Haruhi: Is this some kind of joke?

Hikaru: not from us-

Kaoru: We swear!

Everyone: (looks at each other, then to the sky where Uchiha and Cassandra are flying in what seems is slow-mo, then they look back at each other and back to our tents) Ahhh (Screams then hide in our tents. Then go under the blankets trying to think it was just a nightmare, besides Kyoya cause he never saw anything)

* * *

Me: I know suckish but i'm bored, sorry it took so long to update

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Yes I wish that they had an Ouran movie, it would've been awesome, I don't own anyone who visited. Next Chapter is going to be a normal chapter unless someone PMs Me. ummm Please Review, please? I'm nothing without it, Sorry if this is boring.


	8. Just a normal chappie

Me: Here we are again with xrayjx or Rachii to join us.

Rachii: Hi. *Waves*

Hikaru: Wait. First Uchiha, then Death, then iTorchic, and now Rachii?

Me: Yeah.

Kaoru: Isn't that a lot of people for these chapters?

Me: Yeah. So that means someone has to leave at one point.

ITorchic: I just got here.

Rachii: Me too.

Tamaki: But these beautiful ladies have to be here, for without them-

Death: Shut up.

Honey: ok, on to the first question!

*Appears on the magic broom with Cassy as a human teenage girl with fox ears and tail.*

Uchiha: From me. oh and did I mention, Cassy could turn to a human?

Cassy: Hi.

*Everyone is scared, thinking she is a witch and hides behind Mori-sempai and Kyoya*

Twins: Witch.

Tamaki: She's out to get us.

Me: Guys, she is not a witch.

Uchiha: I'm half witch.

Honey: Scary.

Mori: Ah.

Kyoya: What are you guys talking about?

Me: Ok on to the question.

**Oh ho, twins you guys are so lucky I don't have my cell phone with me! **

**Cassandra: Felicia, they're trouble makers obviously they don't know your a witch **

**Me: part witch actually, EVEN MORE RANDOM QUESTIONS!**

**Tamaki:**

**1. Do you Like Panda Bears and Foxes?**

Tamaki: *comes out from behind Mori* I love panda bears, they're so cute! I also love foxes they're cute and cool.!

**2. Yay *hands you a cake from dairy queen* here you go an ice cream cake in the shape of a heart .**

Tamaki: Thank you! I will cherish it always.

Haruhi: It's just ice cream cake.

Uchiha: Here, one for you too Honey.

Honey: Thanks,! *munches on the cake*

**Haruhi:**

**1. If you had a Death Note what would u do with it?**

Haruhi: I'd probably use it against an annoying person.

Hikaru: Like tono?

Haruhi: Probably.

Death: Good choice.

Uchiha: Hey bad choice!

ITorchic: I don't think that's good either.

**Honey: snakes are fine with me, just not when they're right in front of my face (this counts for 3D snakes)...**

Honey: Yeah, they are dangerous in real life or in 3D life *Munches on cake*

Mori: Ah.

***still flying about* OFF TO THE JAPANESE TASK FORCE TO GAIN L'S TRUST! Whoo!**

**Cassandra: *punches the air with paw* KIRA SAVIOR**

Me: Ok then? Well to the next question.

ITorchic: From me.

**thanks for coming to my place for camping! So, I would like to dare the entire host club to dance Caramelldansen style! If you don't know what it is, I'll show you! *pulls out laptop and goes on youtube and puts on Caramelldansen video***

**And can I still hang out with you guys?**

Every host: Caramelldansen? What's that.

ITorchic: look at the computer.

*everyone sees the computer and laughs/gives weird faces at the dance.*

Twins: What kind of dance is that all they do is *Puts hands on the side of their head and does the Caramelldansen*

ITorchic: Exactly.

Tamaki: Well I'll try *Does the Caramelldansen*

Honey: ooh I want to try *Does it with Mori-sempai*

Haruhi: I don't get it and I'm not doing it.

Tamaki: Please! Come on. It's a great commoner dance.!

Death: It's not necessarily a commoner dance.

Twins: Oh come on *Put their hands by Haruhi's head and close and open their hands.* It's fun.!

Haruhi: No, I have to study!

Me: Ok Kyoya?

Kyoya: No.

Rachii: Kill joy *Go gets some popcorn*

Rachii: Popcorn anyone?

Me: I want some.!

Death: Me too *videotaping.*

Uchiha: Me please.

ITorchic: I want some too.

*Then after a while they got tired.*

Me: Ok next question. From-

Rachii: Me !

**Hey, hey!Question time!I have 3, for all the hosts =]**

**Do you have any hidden talents?**

Me: Well?

Tamaki: I'm an amazing athlete, I do very good things, I'm smart. But none of these things our hidden because I think the world should know my talents.! And I'm also quite the piano player.

Death: Right (Sarcasm)

ITorchic: Well he is a good piano player!

Me: umm who else?

Twins: We're good drawers! We design stuff a lot!

Haruhi: Yeah, for me you do.

Death: That's cool.

Rachii: I wonder how good they draw.

Haruhi: (mumbles) They're also excellent schemers, liars, and troublemakers.

Me: Ok Haruhi, how about you.?

Haruhi: umm I don't know, I don't have lots of talent, I guess, you could say I'm smart?

Tamaki: *hugs Haruhi* Don't worry my daughter you have lots of hidden talents! You just don't see it, you're super smart which you get from me! You're adorable, which you get from me! You are the best daughter I could think of.

Haruhi: Get off of me sempai. *Pinches Tamaki*

Tamaki: *Corner of Woe*

Me: Ok then umm Kyoya?

Kyoya: Well, I'm not much, but I am first in my class. *Glasses glint, cue creepy smile*

Me: Modest as always. Umm Honey?

Honey: I'm good at Karate!

Haruhi: Figures. He is the national champion.

Me: Ok Mori-sempai?

Mori: Kendo.

Rachii: Not much HIDDEN talents.

Me: Nope, sorry.

Honey: Oh! Takashi's really good at making handicraft thingies and Origami!

Me: Well that's a little hidden.

**What's the worst injury you've ever had?**

Twins: We were playing a prank and it back fired. We had our arms in a cast for a week or so.

Death: So wait? Both of you had your arms in a cast?

Hikaru: No Kaoru did.

Kaoru: No Hikaru did.

Twins: Wait wasn't it you?

Twins: I thought it was you.

Twins: Was it me or you.?

Rachii: How could you forget?

Hikaru: Because I always share the same pain as my brother.

Kaoru: Hikaru….I..I..I'm so lucky that I have someone to share my pain with. *Fake blush, Time for fake Yaoi.*

Hikaru: Kaoru, you know whatever you're feeling, I'm feeling also.

Kaoru: Does that mean….?

Hikaru: I feel your love for me and I feel the same way. So don't deny it. *Starts hugging each other.*

Kaoru: Thanks Hikaru, for everything. *looks Hikaru in the eye*

Me: Ok then Haruhi?

Twins: Kill Joy. *Stops hugging*

Haruhi: Well once, when trying to learn how to ride a bike I had to have my leg in a cast for 2 weeks.

Tamaki: oh my poor daughter! It must have hurt!

Me: Tamaki, how about you?

Tamaki: I once had this cut on my knee when I tripped in the garden.

Cassy: That's not all your going to have.

Death: I'll make sure of that.

Me: Kyoya?

Kyoya: I have guards around so I never got too hurt. The last time I remember being hurt was when I had a paper cut.

Death: Is it me or you must have a lot of bodyguards.

Kyoya: Yes, I do.

Me: Ok. Honey?

Honey: Well once I got hurt during Kendo, I had to have a cast on my arm for about 2 weeks.

Me: Mori.

Mori:… Once, in Kendo I injured my right leg.

Me: Ok.

Rachii: My next question!

**What's your least favorite song?**

Me: So anyone?

Kyoya: The waffle song.

Death: You hate the waffle song?

Kyoya: Yea, got a problem?

Me: No, so anyone else?

Haruhi: The Caramelldansen.

Twins: But the waffle song and the Caramelldansen is the best!

Haruhi: Just my opinion.

Uchiha: Not a very good opinion.

Cassy: Yeah.

Me: Ok Tamaki.?

Tamaki: Every song I heard, I liked, there is no least favorite, cause it's all music to my ears.

Me: Who gives a care? Ok twins?

Hikaru: We don't like classical music very much.

Kaoru: Yeah when you here it all the time you get bored of it.

Hikaru: We don't like the slow songs.

Kaoru: We like the poppy songs better.

Me: Ok, Honey sempai?

Honey: umm I don't know what I dislike. I like a lot of songs but I guess I dislike rap or Rock songs.

Me: Obviously, ok Mori?

Mori: I dislike……

Me: What?

Honey: Mori doesn't listen to much songs.

Me: Ok?

Mori: …..

Me: Let's just leave it at this.

**Looking forward to your answers,**

**Peace Out!**

**Rachii x**

Me: Next question from Miha Ruu-Kun.

**I just heard on the news there was a car crash in Disneyland, did you guys have anything to do with it?**

Me: No (Shifty eyes)

Uchiha: But remember *Puta my hand over her mouth

Cassy: But wait didn't we- *Puts other hand on her mouth*

Death: Wait remember- *Twins put hand on her mouth*

**For Kyouya, why do you think all reviewers are commoners? You have a misconception of us being poor, I think it's annoying. I should cut relations with your business...**

Kyoya: Not to say all reviewers are commoners, but what rich person would read fanfiction?

Me: If I were rich I'd still read fanfiction.

**For Tamaki, was there ever any female that you disliked? Your an idiot by the way, I don't think I will ever designate you.**

Tamaki: Awe! There is no female I disliked and why won't you designate me!

Kyoya: Tamaki's designation has gone 10% in the past few weeks.

Tamaki: Noo

Twins: haha Tono sucks, soon we'll be the king.

Tamaki: The twins, the king, NEVER!

**For the twins, must be really fun for you guys to have each other huh? What if you guys were octuplets? Would you still be in the host club?**

Tamaki: If the twins were octuplets? NOOOOO!

Death:_ Octuplets? 8 at once._

Rachii:_ Wow I wonder what they're parents would name all the 8 children._

Twins: It's fun having each other.

Hikaru: And if we're octuplets, I think we might still be in the host club...

Kaoru: but the brotherly love act has to be with each and every brother.

Twins: And it'd be harder to tell each other apart.

Kaoru: Hikaru? If we were octuplets would you like the other brothers instead of me?

Hikaru: Kaoru, I'd always love you.

Kaoru: Hikaru

Cassy: on with it.

**For Hunny, I dare ya to eat a cake filled with lots of mayonnaise on top.**

Honey: Why would I do that.?

Twins: Just do it. *poors mayonnaise on cake*

Honey: *gulp* Ok

Mori: Mitskuni that's bad for you. *Takes mayonnaise filled cake away and brings new cake*

Honey: I can't, Mori says it's bad for me.

**For Mori, you know you are kinda like a dog always following Hunny. Just how deep do you think? If you don't talk for a long time your breath will smell like a dead fish.**

Hikaru: Wait, that's what smells, I thought some rotten fish was in the fridge.

Me: I don't have any fish.

Kaoru: Mori-sempai, here take breath mint.

Mori: Hmm

Honey: Takshi's breath doesn't smell bad, he always brushes!

Haruhi: _But can't deny one thing he doesn't talk that much_.

Mori: *puts hand in over his mouth then tries to smell his breath, sniff sniff*

Me: Ok, next question. Cause I don't know how deep Mori thinks, no one will know but Mori.

**For Haruhi, I find she is the only normal one in the host club. I'd like to invite you to my house, we can have a chat about taking my investments elsewhere.**

Haruhi: Ok.

Tamaki: Not without daddy!

Haruhi: No

Tamaki: *Sulk.*

Me: Next question from Sunshine. This question asks…

**fun chapter but... Disney movies? Anyway, onto the questions!**

**Everyone! Would any of you ever date a plus-size/curvy girl? And I mean size 12 and up. (Odd question I know, but it just popped in).**

Honey: What does she mean by that?

Me: I don't know, I'm utterly clueless about what you're talking about.

Rachii: You can't be that dumb.

Twins: Of course she is, she's an idiot.

Me: Yeah, I'm clueless. I was never good with these kind of questions. What do you mean by 'size 12 or up' and what did you mean by 'curvy girl'. If you mean fat or something just say it because I'm pretty dumb.

Twins: You mean you're TOTALLY dumb.

Me: Whatever, since I don't understand. Next question and last question from-

Death: Me.

**...well, that didn't suck but...why does my twin brother still want to stay in these chapter?!...**

Death: Because.

**...anyway: Tamaki:...Can I kill you?**

Tamaki: I'd like it if you wouldn't.

Death: *Knife in hand*

**Kyoya:...Kiss...Ta...ma...ki! Only if you want to.**

Kyoya: No.

ITorchic: I thought you were married?

Hikaru: Yeah mommy and daddy. *smirk*

**Hikaru:...Baby sit my puppy for me...please?**

Hikaru: I.... guess, Ok?

Kamina: Good *Gives him puppy*

**Kaoru:...Do you think my twin brother is an idiot?**

Kaoru: No, I wouldn't.

Death: Good.

**Mori: Don't you...um...ever leave Honey-sempai alone?**

Me: He already answered that question a few chapters back.

**Honey: I can't think of anything so...HERE! FREE FIFTY CAKES FOR YOU!**

Honey: Thanks Kamina! *eats cake*

**Death: Kid? What the?**

**Me(Call me Kamina-chan!): My name is not Kid! It's Kamina!**

**Death: Whatever. What are you doing here?**

**Me: Well I noticed that you are such a big pain in the a**!**

**Death: That ain't my fault! Fine! You can come if you want!**

**Me: You're lucky that I'm older than you for two minutes...**

**Death: Like I said, whatever.**

** Me: Hey, Phommabouth! Was my brother an idiot while he was here?**

Me: No, but now he is.

Kamina: Is it already the end of the chapter?

Me: Yeah, sorry.

Uchiha: Oh well bye!

Cassy: Yea and please review.

Haruhi: Come on, I want to go home!

Me: Ok. *Pushes button and everyone magically leaves*

Me: Also you know some of you reviewers have to go?

ITorchic: Why?

Rachii: Yeah no fair!

Me: Well it's getting a little crowded.

Reviewers: Fine.

Me: So please review and goodbye!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I had more reviews.


	9. Yaoi,vacation, andmayonnaise cake?

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And thanks for all the reviewers who reviewed so far! I think this is the longest chapter I did in my entire lifetime.

* * *

Me: *Sulking*

Haruhi: What's wrong with her?

Hikaru: I don't know.

Kaoru: Is it because Death and Uchiha are leaving?

Me: *nods no*

Tamaki: Cheer up my princess.

Honey: Yeah, you could have Usa-chan help you feel better.

Me: No thanks.

Rachii: What is it, and why is it so big that you have to use Tamaki's corner?

Kyoya: She has her first complaint.

Hikaru: So who cares?

Me: I do! The complaints from urworstnightmare. Here go read it.

iTorchic: Let me read it, it says:

**This really doesn't make any sense, to me, anyway. The way u write this is so unuseful, not even in the category of real FANFICTION, just plain dialogue, and by the way I DONT care what you think about them, or all the stupid Q's that you are worthlessly willing to answer, I mean, be more productive, will you? I am not sorry if I offend you, but this didn't really entertained me personally.**

Me: I suck! He commented on the 2nd chapter which means he only read the first chapter with questions and it sucked. I suck!

Twins: Yes you do.

Honey: Don't worry! It's ok. *Tries to comfort*

Me: No it isn't *Sulks even more* Anyways if you don't like it don't read it. *Sulks*

Tamaki: Think of that as a suggestion not a complaint, my dear princess.

ITorchic: Yeah!

Me: I guess so….. Wait…. I'm agreeing with Tamaki! I must be losing it.

Tamaki: Hey! *Sulks*

Twins: But it is true

Hikaru: You need to be more productive! (Puts arm around my shoulder)

Kaoru: Yeah get some Humor. (comes from the opposite direction and puts arm around my shoulder.)

Me: But I suck at humor and this is my first fanfic.

Haruhi: Wait, I thought this was not a fanfiction.

Me: Well I've seen people just do only dialogue and they call it fanfiction.

Kyoya: Either way this isn't a fanfic.

Me: Ok, my first ever Q&A what do you want from me?

Kyoya: Money

Me: Then no, maybe I should just discontinue this?

Haruhi: Fine with me.

Twins: Who cares?

Tamaki: No this is my only time with my daughter!

Honey: Can I still come over for the cake?

Mori: Hn

Kyoya: I have better things to do anyway.

ITorchic: Don't do it.

Rachii: How about later when I'm not in the story and someone else is, then discontinue?.

Me: You know some of you guys are mean.

Twins: Well how about we teach you some Humor.

Me: *Shrugs* What is there to lose?

Haruhi: Your dignity?

Me: I have none.

Rachii: Let's just get on with the first question.

ITorchic: From Uchiha

***dangling upside down on a pink broomstick with angel wings in the back* Ok! ^_^ I'm in a cheerful mood so *waves hand and glitter fireworks appear* I'm gonna give everyone gifts ^_^Tamaki,*kitty eyes* will you be my boyfriend? please?*gives the host club a kitty plushie* TA DA!**

Tamaki: I'm sorry my princess but we're from different worlds, though my heart beats for you in a way (Still continue speech while the twins and me are having a conversation)

Twins: Ok first thing about comedy is randomness.

Me: Randomness.?

Twins: Yeah, here watch.! (Hikaru goes behind tono then get's a lizard from his brother's hands and put's the lizard down tono's shirt.)

Me: (To reviewers) Sorry for lame humor but that's all I can think of.

Tamaki: What! something's down my shirt! (Starts dancing wildly!) Get it out my shirt, it tickles!. (Starts rolling down the floor) Help ahahahahhahha haha (on the verge of laughing to tears)

Haruhi: What's he doing.?

Kyoya: (Video recorder at hand.)

ITorchic: I don't know.

Rachii: What's so funny?

Hikaru: Nice dance Tono.

Kaoru: Shake it.!

Tamaki: Something's in my pants! (Jumps up and down)

Honey: What?

Mori: Ah.

Tamaki: Get it out get it out.! (Hold his buttocks)

Honey: Don't worry Tama-chan! Usa-Chan Kick!

(Kicks Tamaki in the buttocks, then Tamaki lies down unconscious.) Did I get it out?

Tamaki: un. (Groans with leg twitching, then the lizard comes out his pant leg then Haruhi picks it up by the tail.)

Haruhi: Hikaru Kaoru, I believe this is yours. (Puts it in Hikaru's hand)

Hikaru: *snicker* Yeah ,good plan right?

Haruhi: So immature (Walks away)

Me: That's your plan?

Tamaki: (Gets up) Hikaru Kaoru come back here, you'll get punished for this.

Hikaru: You looked really great milord and Haruhi thinks so too, with that new dance of yours! *Snicker*

Tamaki: Haruhi! _oh no my daughter most think I'm an idiot, I must regain my father figure in my daughter's eyes._ Haruhi, it's not what it looks like! Those evil twins did it!

Rachii: Nice dance.

Tamaki: You evil twins come back here.

Me: Ok and thank you for the kitty plushies Uchiha.

Honey: Now Usa-chan has someone to play with!

ITorchic: Ok Next question from Akio Hatate

**I thought Kyoya already kissed Tamaki...anyways Haruhi: :3 Since you don't like Caramelldansen, I dare you to listen to it!**

Haruhi: I don't get it Caramelldansen's lyrics are almost meaningless. I mean it has no point it's just anime people dancing and stuff.

Twins: Well as urworstnightmare said, you have to be more productive.

Hikaru: Yeah you have to force Haruhi to do the dare.

Kaoru: And not make it seem so willingly!

Me: Yeah but I don't want to be mean.

Haruhi: I'll just do it, it's only a stupid song. (listens then puts headphones off)

Twins: No fun.

**Twins & Tamaki: I shall cut you guys some slack, NOT! I dare you to go dress up as a drag queen and go crash some persons prom.**

Tamaki: What's a drag queen?

Twins: *Shrug*

Me: I don't know. And who'd have a prom in the mid summer?

ITorchic: Who cares, just get them to crash the prom, dressed as some kind of girl.

Me: Ok.

Twins: Wait we don't have to do this, why do we have to this?

Me: As you said you have to do it whether you like it or not.

Tamaki: But where'd we get the make up and dresses.?

Me: *snaps her finger, then appears 3 girly outfits plus makeup and wigs* Put it on.

Twins: No way.

Tamaki: I can't!

Me: Why not?

Tamaki/Twins: I'm allergic/It's not my color

Rachii: Just get along with it.

Kyoya: *still video taping*

Honey: What are you doing with those dresses?

Mori: Ah

Me: Let's see, how to get you guys in this dress?…. I know! *Presses button in the remote*

*Curtains fall upon the 3 men and they magically get changed and have makeup on, then fall into a trap door, then a TV screen comes up from no where and it shows a random persons prom*

[ On the TV screen]

Twins + Tamaki: *falling* AHHHHHH *Falls on the prom queen in some random persons prom*

Prom people: *gasp* intruders!

Twins: We're not intruders.

Tamaki: Yes you are mistaken!

Prom people: *Gasp* Cross dressers!

Twins: Wait we aren't- *Remembers they have dresses on* But we're not-

Tamaki: We are wealthy people who was sent here by a dare and we had no choice. You must believe us!

Random teacher chaperone: *Talking in the phone to some police* We have some crashers at kawaii High (A school I made up)

Prom queen that they landed on: What are you doing here, this was suppost to be my perfect prom! Not to be ruined by some cross dressing homos!

Twins: We're not homos!

Tamaki: Please believe us princess.

Cops: *comes in through the gym's door.* So who's playing this cross dressing trick.?

Prom people: Them *Points to the stage where Tamaki and the twins were in their frilly dresses and bad makeup.*

Cop 1: You're under arrest.

Cop 2: Yeah you freaking homo cross dressers.

Tamaki: No you're mistaken!

Cops 1,2, and 3: *Surrounds them*

[At my place]

Honey: Shouldn't we help them?

Mori: Ah

Me: No.

Haruhi: As much as I would like them to go to jail shouldn't you at least try to get them out of jail?

Me: They're rich they'll get out eventually.

Haruhi: Yeah but-

TV: *It's Tamaki yelling.* Haruhi precious daughter, remember if I go to jail I'll always love you. Also Please Save Me!

Haruhi: Never mind, let them go to jail, but at least save the twins.

Kyoya: But we'll lose profits. Hmmm.

TV: *Tamaki still yelling* And Kyoya, please remember to take care of our daughter Haruhi.

Kyoya: *Snaps his pen* That's it send him to jail.

Honey: But I don't want Tama-chan, Hika-chan or Kao-chan to go to jail!

Mori: Ah.

Rachii: Are you really sending them to jail?

ITorchic: I don't really think they should all go to jail.

Me: Yeah you're right *presses button on remote*

TV: AHHHHH *Trap door opened under them then they magically fell from the ceiling, and landed on Kyoya.*

Kyoya: GET OFF ME. *EVIL GLARE*

Tamaki and the twins: *Got off*

Tamaki: Haruhi, I was so worried that, I'd never see your face again! *runs and glomps Haruhi* I bet you were so worried for me!

Haruhi: No I wasn't , and can you get off, you're getting make up on me.

Me: Hey say cheese! *Takes picture of the guys in the bad make up.* Now next question!

Twins: Wait, we're not going to stay in these outfits for the whole chapter, are we?

Haruhi: Yeah, are they, cause they look a little ugly.

Me: Well, I WAS going to let you change, but, letting you stay in the outfits seems much better.

Tamaki: But the high heels are killing me.!

Twins: Yeah, where's our clothes.

ITorchic: They're in the bathroom.

Twins: Bye *Goes to the bathroom to change and Tamaki goes with*

Me: Ok, that was fun, next question.

**Kyoya: What is your deepest darkest secret?**

Kyoya: I don't have much secrets, and if I did I wouldn't tell you.

Haruhi: He might as well have all the secrets in the world and he wouldn't tell you.

Honey: I don't think Kyo-chan has dark secrets, but he surely has evil plans he keeps secret. *munches cake*

Mori: Ah.

Rachii: He has to have some sort of secrets.

ITorchic: A lot of people have secrets that other people don't know.

Kyoya: Yes, I have some secrets. And to keep it a secret, I'm not going to tell you.

Me: Come on, we won't tell.

Kyoya: No.

Me: Well he won't budge.

Haruhi:_ Whatever secret he has, I'm sure I don't want to know._

**Mori: Would it kill you to say something more then ''Uh.''?**

Mori: No.

ITorchic: Why do people keep asking that?

Me: Probably because he doesn't say much.

**Honey: I LOVE YOU *pats head* You can do whatever you want ^^**

Honey: Yeah *Jumps around and eats cake.*

Mori: Ah, Mitskuni don't forget to brush.

Honey: OK Takashi.

*Twins and Tamaki come back*

Tamaki: What did we miss?

Haruhi: Nothing much.

Twins: Wait!

Hikaru: How come we always have hard dares-

Kaoru: And all they have is easy simple questions?

Tamaki: Yeah we had to have makeup on and almost get arrested while they get questions!

Kyoya: Watch what you say Tamaki, you could've gotten arrested, if we had not saved you.

Me: Face it Tamaki, no one likes you.

Tamaki: *Corner of woe.*

ITorchic: Don't worry, I like you.

Tamaki: I know that princess, and together we will-

Twins: Hey Haruhi, *Comes on either side of her.*

Hikaru: What if you had a dare?

Kaoru: Yeah, something sillier than ours, like going on a date with me perhaps?

Hikaru: Yeah, it would be fun, would you do it?

Tamaki: Hikaru, Kaoru! No such thing would happen! HARUHI! I'll save you from any dare anyone comes up with.!

Me: Ok, that's never gonna happen, next question! From-

ITorchic: Me

**I just got here not long ago so I still get to stay :3 I want to have equal time here as the others!Anyway, **

**twins: I love the waffle song too! I have orange hair too so we're somewhat similar, but I'm not evil. But, onto the questions!**

**Tamaki, are you aware that Edward Elric, from the Anime 'FullMetal Alchemist', has the same voice as you?**

Tamaki: Oh! I've watched FullMetal Alchemist before! Edward is somewhat similar to my voice but my voice is a little different. My voice is very unique, you know!

Haruhi: *mumbles under breath* If he has the same voice as sempai, he must be very annoying.

**And, can Renge come? I'm an anime otaku and I need someone to cosplay FullMetal Alchemist with! I'm going to be Roy Mustang, even if he is a lady's man. I just love his fire alchemy!**

Hahahahaha

Twins: Oh great, Renge's here. (Sarcasm)

*Then comes Renge on her motor thingy, coming out from the floor.*

Renge: Of course I'd cosplay! I could be lust!

Tamaki: And maybe I'd be Edward!

ITorchic: That'd be good.!

Tamaki: I know how about we'd do FullMetal Alchemist cosplay for the host club!

Haruhi: How about we don't?

Twins: Oh come on Haruhi!

Me: Ok? Well I don't really watch a lot of FullMetal Alchemist so, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Rachii: It might be fun.

Renge: This might be the best thing ever. Ok Tamaki, could be Edward, but I'd be lust. Let's see but who'll the rest be, iTorchic could be Roy, but how about everyone else?

Haruhi: I'm out.

Honey: I want to be something!

Me: Ok, next question. Oh and it's time for you to leave Renge.

Renge: Why? As the host club manager, I demand to stay.

Twins: Leave otaku!

Renge: You guys are so mean!

Rachii: Well, is it me or does everyone only question/dare the host club members.?

Me: Yeah you're right.

Honey: No one dared anyone else or questioned anyone else besides us.

Hikaru: Yeah! Totally unfair.

Me: You guys do realize you can question/dare anyone else in the Anime of Ouran, right?

Renge: Yeah! I want to stay.

Me: But no one asked you anything so sorry, Bye.

*Presses button on remote and she left magically.*

Me: That means if you have a question for anyone besides the host I can press the remote and they appear magically to answer or do the dare.

To get you started and see who you can ask this is the list.

**People you can ask or dare. Besides the Host club members. **

Renge.

Nekazowa (I think I spelled it right)

Kirimi (Nekazowa's little sister, I don't know what you would ask her.)

Chika (Honey sempai's little brother)

Kanako (That girl from episode 2, I don't know what you'd ask from her.)

Shiro (That elementary kid who wanted to be Tamaki's apprentice)

Ayanakoji (I don't know what you want from her, She's that red headed girl from episode 1)

Kasconada (You should know him as Mori's apprentice)

Ranka (Haru-chan's dad)

Satoshi (Ok he's from the manga but I'm letting him come here. He's Mori-sempai's little brother. I don't think he'll give away too much spoilers)

Dr. Yabu (That Dr. from episode 3, though not many questions to ask him.)

The Zuka club (You should know them from episode 9. Ask them whatever you like. Please don't put to much yuri questions since this is rated K+)

The newspaper club (I don't know all their names, but they are from episode 14)

Soga (Better known as class 1-A president. The person who's a scaredy cat and shows up in the Halloween episode. I think it's episode 21.)

Fuyumi (Fuyumi is Kyoya's older sister)

Misuzu (He is a cross dresser, and a good friend of Ranka. He shows up at episode 15 where Haruhi had her summer job but the Hosts come and ruins her summer.)

Antoinette (You can ask Antoinette any thing, but I highly doubt he's/or she (I don't know the gender) going to answer you. Antoinette is Tamaki's dog)

Other (I think that's about everyone but you can ask someone else a question just in case I forgot someone. Oh and

DON'T BRING ANYONE FROM THE MANGA CAUSE THIS IS A OURAN ANIME Q&A SESSION. I ONLY LET SATOSHI IN BECAUSE HE PROBABLY WON'T BRING IN TOO MUCH SPOILERS. PLUS I HATE THE MANGA COUPLING.

Haruhi: That's a long list.

Me: I'm not done yet.

Rachii: What?

**People you CAN'T bring besides manga people.**

Any of the hosts parents. Besides Ranka (Don't ask why, it's only because half of them we don't even know and the others would disapprove of what I'm doing to their sons)

Tamaki's grandma (I hate her, she is not allowed here)

Éclair: (Why? Because I hate her too.)

That's all I can think of. But I'll tell you who else is forbidden later.

Me: Ok, now that that's done next question from Miha Ruu-Kun.

**Yes, some rich people do read fan fictions...well I do. I guess since I have too much free time its one of the things I do to pass the time. **

**Haruhi-chan, want hang out? I don't really get to hang out with people like you, it must be interesting.**

Haruhi: Anywhere beside here with them is fine with me.

Tamaki: *Corner of woe*

**Tamaki, I dare you to wear all black like an emo. If you don't, I will capture you, tie you around with a rope and hang you by the tree playing "Hit the Pinata!" with a metal rod. (Evil glint in eyes)**

Tamaki: But I don't want to!

Me: Do it, it's only for a chapter.

Tamaki: But I'm not an emo!

Me: *presses button on remote than instantly a curtain comes down and when it gets back up he's wearing all black.*

Tamaki: Oh no, my clothes! *Goes to emo corner.*

ITorchic: He's an emo now!

Honey: Tama-chan looks a little scary.

Kyoya: I don't think an emo will improve profits

Twins: Tono's an emo!

**I want know if the twins would rather be locked in a cage of snakes or eat 50 pounds of mayonnaise on a glass floor outside the window of a skyscraper**.

Hikaru: locked in a cage of snakes

Kaoru: Or eat 50 pound of mayonnaise on a glass floor outside the window of a skyscraper?

Me: Wait? On a glass floor outside the window of a skyscraper. Outside a glass floor or a glass window.?

Twins: We'd eat the mayonnaise!

Me: Ok. Whatever next question from Sunshine.

**Well by 'plus size' I did mean fat. Except that doesn't sound as nice now does it? I guess I could have used the word chubby, but whatever. **

Tamaki: I'd go with anyone any size, love isn't for appearance it's for your inner beauty as well!

Me: You probably only learned that when Haruhi came around.

**New Question!: Twins! If you were dared to kiss in public (and I mean a good one, not just a peck) would you need to get anything in return or would you do it just for fun?**

Hikaru: I'd kiss Kaoru for love.

Kaoru: Hikaru don't say that.!

Hikaru: *Grabs his brother's waist* Kaoru, you know it's true, or shall I replay what happened last night.

Kaoru: Hikaru! Not out loud.

Kyoya: *Taking some pictures of them*

Haruhi: Guys this is not the Host club!

Hikaru: Aren't you the least bit entranced? *Let's go of Kaoru and comes by Haruhi's side putting his elbow on her shoulder.*

Kaoru: Yeah even the tiniest bit? *Does the same thing as his brother on the oppisite side*

Tamaki: Stop touching my daughter you evil twins! *Chases after them*

Twins: *Runs around the room* What are you going to do emo?

Tamaki: Why you! *Chases them*

Then, Tamaki started chasing them around the room with the others in the middle of the room, minding thier business. Soon though, the twins went in between the room with Tamaki following and then the twins split up. Hikaru running right, Kaoru left. Tamaki followed Kaoru. Then a random monkey appeared and soon dissapeared and Kaoru went sliding with a banana peel under his foot. He was almost about to slide in to the wall, when Hikaru tried to save his brother.

Hikaru: Kaoru Watch out! *Runs to the other side of the room in front of the wall his brother was about to slide into. So Hikaru would mostly take the pain.*

Kaoru: AHHH! *Is sliding to his brother while trying to balance his foot on the banana peel*

Twins: Mmph.

Well Kaoru slid to his brother and Hikaru's back was on the wall. When Kaoru slid to Hikaru they backed up to the wall and somehow, Kaoru's lips found Hikaru's in a kiss.!

Everyone: *Le' Gasp!*

Twins: *Still kind of kissing* mmmmmMMMM!

Me: _Ok. That was either mmmm as in they like the kissing. Or MMMMM! As in 'What the BEEP' . I'll leave it to you._

Everyone: …….

Honey: Hika-chan and Kao-chan are Kissing! *Honey sempai said, pointing at the 2, his other hand was on his cheek.*

Mori: Mitskuni don't watch. *Covers Honey's eyes*

Tamaki: It's really Twincest!

ITorchic: WOW.

Rachii: They're Kissing!

Kyoya: *Snaps a photo.*

Haruhi: Ok that's a little weird.

Kaoru: *Gets off Hikaru*

Hikaru:*Slightly dazed*

Honey: Hika-chan, Kao-chan, isn't this you're first kiss, you know, on the lips?

Twins: *Slightly dazed*

Kyoya: I assume that's a yes.

Tamaki: Good for you!

Twins: Shut up Emo!

Me: Ok. We slightly took a detour. A Yaoi detour. Ok, next question.

Mori: Ah.

Rachii: Next question is mine.

**Loving it so far!Wow, Kyoya hates the waffle song and Haruhi hates the Caramelldansen... this could be useful *writes this vital info down*I love asking questions, so anyways... (everyone has to answer these questions, so no backing out *looks evilly at Kyoya*)**

**If you could be any anime character, who would you be? This question came to me while I was eating Ice cream with maple syrup, are you jealous twins? **

Twins: No.

Haruhi: _They got over the kiss quick._

Kyoya: Didn't we already answer the anime character question in a previous chapter?

Haruhi: Yeah I think so.

Me: Reread, cause we already answered that question so, next.

**What are your favorite websites? Oh and Tamaki, I know you like perverted websites but we do not want a list thank you ^^**

Kyoya: CNN website.

Haruhi: I don't go on the computer that much.

Twins: Haruhi don't worry.

Tamaki: Yes, a poor commoner like you who can't even afford one little computer! *Waterfall tears*

Haruhi: Guys would you stop!

Twins: Don't worry, we'll buy you a laptop for you're birthday.

Haruhi: I don't need it.

Tamaki: Don't worry I'll show you about the technology world.

Kyoya: Says the person who needed help on how to turn on the computer.

ITorchic: How about you Tamaki?

Tamaki: My favorite website is-

Me: Remember no porn sites.

Tamaki: Well I have to say

Haruhi: What's that?

Tamaki: It's a place where people post pretend stories involving anime people or movies and stuff. They even have an Ouran fanfiction section!

Hikaru: No doubt to read HaruxTama fics.

Kaoru: Yeah, what a desperate guy.

Me: I have a story of you guys on Fanfiction.

Hosts: *Raises eyebrows*

Tamaki: Is it Haruhi and Tamaki fanfic? I know we are perfect together.

Me: No, no one want you 2 together, because Tamaki Souh sucks as a boyfriend.

Tamaki: *Sulks.*

Rachii: Twins?

Twin: iCarly, it has great pranks and is really funny.

Me: Honey.

Honey: I like bakery websites!

Me: Ok. Mori?

Mori: …… Don't go on the computer much.

Me: Yeah, didn't think so either, ok. Next question.

**Who actually loves Haruhi? And not in the daughter/ friend way but in the lovey-dovey way **

Everyone:………

Hosts:…….

Mori:…..

Haruhi: …. Why would you want to know that, and who would love me in a lovey-dovey way?

Honey: I think of Haru-chan as my little sister.

Kyoya: She is a fellow Host (A/N: Kyoya means 'She is a friend since the whole Host Club is a friend group' Though he might have some feelings for her.)

Mori: Hn (A/N: 'Hn' means 'a little sister or friend' Though there is a slim chance he likes her more than a friend. Though I wish he and Haruhi would date. But that's my wish that'll never come true. But let's just pretend he has a little crush on Haruhi.)

Twins: She's our toy, what else would she be? (A/N: Meaning their in love with her but Hikaru's to dense. And Kaoru won't say it out loud)

Tamaki: She's my precious daughter! (You ALL know what that means,) Right Haruhi!

Haruhi: I'm not you're daughter sempai!

Tamaki: Yes but I'm like Your Dad.

Haruhi: Like and being is totally different.

Tamaki: But then why do I love you like a father loves a daughter?

Twins: Fathers don't usually fantasize about their daughters.

Tamaki: Of course they do!

Honey: He's never going to learn.

Everyone besides Haruhi and Tamaki: *Nods*

Haruhi: What are you guys talking about?

Hikaru: Nothing.

Haruhi: *shrugs it off.*

ITorchic: Next Question.

**What was your most embarrassing moment? This will be interesting *gets out notepad and a pen***

Rachii: *Pen and notebook on hand*

Tamaki: I have no embarrassing moments, for I am the best.

Hikaru: Oh Yeah tono?

Kaoru: Really?

Hikaru: but how about that time-

Kaoru: When you scared off all you're customers?

Haruhi: When was that?

Kyoya: It was a time before you came. We lost half our profits that day.

Hikaru: Milord-

Tamaki: No don't tell her, it was all a lie Haruhi! All that they're saying are lies!

Kaoru: He was late for the club one day because the teacher held him back.

Hikaru: So when he came back he was in such a rush to get in his cosplay that-

Kaoru: He didn't know what he was putting on so-

Hikaru: He put on the Halloween cosplay which was very scary. (The costume he wore for episode 21)

Kaoru: When he went to greet his guests they were so terrified they ran away

Hikaru: They never came back to Tamaki for a week since he scare the guts out of them.

Tamaki: It wasn't my fault!

Hikaru: To get the customers back to the Host club, Kyoya demanded Tamaki to apologize to the ladies in front of the whole school.

Kyoya: My research says that there is nothing more romantic than a guy who apologizes in front of the whole school.

Haruhi: _You mean more money making?_

Me: Haruhi, What's you're most embarrassing moment.?

Haruhi: I don't have much embarrassing moments.

Hikaru: It's probably true. What someone calls embarrassing

Kaoru: Haruhi calls it normal.

Haruhi: Appose to you guys who think the Host Club is normal.

Twins: To us, it is normal.

Haruhi: How much is wrong with that sentence?

Rachii: How about you guys?

Hikaru: Well there was this one time Kaoru-

Kaoru: Hikaru, Don't tell them, I thought it was only between us? Why are you so mean to me?

Hikaru: Kaoru

Me: Stop with the act or I'll make you kiss each other and duck tape you're heads together so you'll stay kissing.

*They quickly get 5 feet from each other.*

Rachii: So what's you're guys REAL, not fake, most embarrassing moment.?

Hikaru: Well when I was 5 I convinced Kaoru to go outside and sing to the birds with only his underwear on.

Kaoru: Hikaru!

Hikaru: Best part of all, he got pecked at.

Kaoru: Hikaru!

Haruhi: Did that really happen?

Kaoru: oh yeah? When Hikaru was 10 he mistaken the garden hose for a snake. He tackled the hose to 'protect me' and ended getting soaked along with maids watching him tackle the so called 'snake'.!

Hikaru: Kaoru!

Kaoru: What!?

Hikaru: You told them!

Kaoru: So did you!

Haruhi: If this is one of your fake fights it's not going to work.

Twins: Man, no fun.

Me: Ok, Kyoya?

Kyoya: I have no embarrassing moments.

ITorchic: Everyone has at least one embarrassing moment.

Kyoya: I don't remember one.

Haruhi: Of course you don't.

Me: Honey-sempai?

Honey: umm. I can't think of any thing,……Oh! Once I tripped and fell on my training session in front of all the other students. It was pretty embarrassing.

Me: Ok. How about you Mori-sempai?

Mori:……..

Rachii: None?

Mori:……

Honey: Takashi doesn't really remember an embarrassing moment.

Me: Of course he doesn't.

Rachii: On to the next question.

**This one's for Mori: What's the longest time you've spent talking? And your breathe doesn't smell ^^**

Mori:….? Thanks. The longest I've talked was…….

Me: ???

Honey: Takashi needs to think.

Mori:……. 5 minutes.

Hikaru: That must be a record!

Kaoru: Nice job Mori-sempai!

Hikaru: That's practically a speech for him.

Everyone: *Claps for Mori-sempai*

Haruhi: _It's not THAT hard to believe. _*Looks at Mori who stares blankly at the people who are clapping.* _Ok. Maybe it is._

**What's your favorite game? Very random ^^I'm intrigued to hear your answers.**

ITorchic: Well guys?

Haruhi: I like checkers.

Twins: Checkers is boring. We play Pokemon.

Honey: I like to play Hide and go Seek!

Mori:……Chess.

Kyoya: Chinese checkers.

Tamaki: There are a lot of games I love, but my favorite game is the commoner game of red light, green light. Or maybe Kick the can.

Me: Well that was good and short.

**Oh and by the way, there is such a thing as a chocolate mayonnaise cake. I hate mayonnaise but you can't taste it at all in the cake. Here try some *gets a cake for everyone***

Twins: Ummm ok.

Mori:…..

Tamaki: It looks delicious.

Honey: Hey guys eat it. You can't taste it at all. *Munches more*

Twins: Ok. *throws it at Tamaki. They got him in the face*

Tamaki: Why you.! *Throws it at them but hit's the wall.*

ITorchic: Let me clean the cake off you.

Tamaki: Why thank you! *Gets cleaned*

Kyoya: Honey- sempai do you want it?

Honey: Thanks!

Mori: Mitskuni, crumbs. *Cleans crumbs*

Haruhi: Honey-sempai ,do you want mine?

Honey: Thanks Haru-chan. *grabs her cake.*

Honey: Mmmm! Delicious!

Rachii: 3 Perfectly good cakes wasted.

**Take care ^^Rachii x**

Me: Ok. Next.

ITorchic: From jaik34.

**Hello there~A question for all:**

**Tamaki: Why do you think Haruhi is your daughter even though she already has a father?**

Tamaki: Because I'm her daddy at school. And Ranka is her dad at home. That way we always make sure Haruhi is safe.

Haruhi: Yeah, right.

Twins: You're her self proclaimed dad. You're not actually her dad.

Tamaki: Yes I am.

Honey: I don't really get it. How can you be Haru-chan's dad, when you're not even blood related to her.

Tamaki: I'm LIKE her daddy!

Kyoya: Yes, you're personality is very much similar to Ranka. But you're not like a dad in general.

Tamaki: Yes I'm a little like her daddy, so I am her daddy!

Kyoya: Hopeless.

*Everyone besides Haruhi and Mori: Mushroom sigh*

Rachii: Since he's dense, next question.

**Kyoya: What are you writing in that notebook?**

Kyoya: Anything and everything. Let's keep it at that.

**Honey: Besides cake (and anything else sweet), what is your favorite food?**

Honey: Strawberries! Cuisines! Yummy food!

Me: Ok? Next.

**Twins: I can't think of a question so... I dare you to try to beat up Tamaki. No biting and/or kicking in the nuts, okay? No weapons.**

Twins: No weapons? Oh well.

Tamaki: Wait what?

*20 minutes later*

Tamaki is laying on the ground in his emo clothes unconscious while Hikaru and Kaoru have a victory party. The twins won in like, less than 5 minutes. I only said 20 minutes later because it took 15 minutes to get the decorations for the victory dance.

Me: Well Tamaki will be unconscious for some time in the show.

Tamaki: (Still on the floor): Haruhi please save me, your daddies dying.

Haruhi: No sempai. You're not dying nor are you my father, you're only weak from the fight.

Tamaki: (instantly to his corner of woe) _Oh no! My daughter thinks I'm weak! I need to show her that I'm stronger than those dopplegangers. And it was an unfair advantage with those 2 against me!_

Me: Ok while Tamaki whines let's go to the next question for Haruhi!

**Haruhi: While at the Host Club, what was your favorite thing to cosplay as?**

Haruhi: I didn't like to cosplay much. But I liked the fruits basket cosplay. I was Tohru, it was pretty good cosplay.

Honey: I remember that, I was Momiji.!

Me: I'm surprised she agreed to cosplay to anything.

Haruhi: I didn't. It was either Tohru in Fruits basket or Mai valentine in Yu-Gi-Oh.

Twins: Too bad she didn't pick Mai.

Tamaki: Stop harassing her!

Me: Next question!

**Mori: How long can you go not talking? Also, why do you have such a blank stare all the time? It could scare people.**

Mori: *Blinks*

Honey: When ever Takashi stares, it's natural for it to come as a blank stare. It just happens.

Twins: Yeah, but you do have to admit it's scary.

Mori: *Gets hit by an imaginary arrow*

Tamaki: Now that you mention it he does look scary without Honey-sempai.

Mori: *another imaginary arrow hit him*

Hikaru: Yeah I mean, if looks could kill-

Kaoru: He would be an assassinator.

Mori: *Yet another imaginary arrow*

Honey: Takashi…..well let's say he's not good in the looks department, but he is a good friend!

Everyone: *Nods besides Haruhi and me.*

Mori: *Another imaginary arrow for everyone who nodded that he was scary.*_My friends think I look scary…..I can't be that ugly can I.? _*Slightly sulks while arrows are still on his back*

Kaoru: Remember when Kasconada said Mori should be on the face of a dog who guards H***. (They said that in the Japanese version of Ouran)

Mori: *Sulks even further with another arrow on his back.*

Haruhi: I don't think Mori sempai is scary (Said being blunt)

Mori:*Stops sulking but still has a few arrows on his back and looks at Haruhi.

Me: Yeah me neither.

Mori: *Only 3 arrows left on his back.*

Haruhi: I think he looks kind of handsome. (She said with her head tilting slightly but of course she wasn't embarrassed she was just being blunt.)

Mori: *No more arrows and he's smiling slightly*

Hikaru and Tamaki: *Fuming with jealousy.*

Mori: *Goes by Haruhi and pats her head, still smiling slightly* Thanks Haruhi.

Haruhi: *Blinks, tilts her head, but still smiles* Your welcome….But Mori sempai you ARE handsome. *She said in her blunt tone*

Mori: *Blushes a little, little, tiny bit but still blushing.* Ah *Then goes by Honey again.*

Hikaru and Tamaki: *Still jealous*.

Me: Awe!

**That's it for now~Bye!~**

Rachii: Next question from Death.

**...I dare the host club members to kill Tamaki...just joking...not whoever can stop Tamaki from sulking AND from calling Haruhi his daughter...oh it's a contest and the prize depends on who wins...sorry no prize for you Tamaki cause your just a hopeless idiot......oh and the host club members can't read this no matter how much they try:**

**Prizes:**

**Haruhi: a year worth of ootoro**

**Hikaru:...? oh! two cameras that are not released yet**

**Kaoru: new album of his favorite band**

**Kyoya: (this is easy!) 50,000 yen**

**Mori:...Honey-sempai's happiness?**

**Honey: 100 cakes for every chapter**

**hey, Phommabouth...tell them the prizes if they don't wan t to do the and I'll give the host club gifts! here! NO WAY! THEY'RE GONE! THE GIFTS ARE GONE!**

Me: Ok! So you guys have to try to stop Tamaki from trying to sulk AND call Haruhi his daughter.

Twins: That'd be easy.

Tamaki: But Haruhi is my daughter!

Haruhi: No I'm not!

Tamaki: *Sulks*

Honey: Cheer up tama-chan have some cake!

Tamaki: *Not sulking*

Tamaki: Have some cake with me Haruhi.

Haruhi: No!

Tamaki: *Sulks again*

Twins: *Comes by Tamaki's side*

Hikaru: Look tono-

Kaoru: A photo shopped photo-

Hikaru: Of Haruhi in that dress you like!*Waves it in his face*

Kaoru: It's all yours if you don't sulk for a day!

Tamaki: *Instant cheer up and grabs the photo of Haruhi.*

Tamaki: Look Haruhi! It's you in a fabulous dress! My daughter looks cute in one! You should wear it!

Haruhi: No way sempai.

Tamaki: *Puts a pout face but remembers not to sulk.*

Twins: So what's our prize.?

Me: Nothing.

Twins: What!? All that photo shopping and nothing?

Rachii: Death requested you to make Tamaki not sulk and call Haruhi his daughter.

Twins: But that's impossible!

Me: Oh well. Hey Haruhi you going to give it a try?

Haruhi: It's impossible *Looks at Tamaki who is dancing around with the picture in his hands.*

Me: Kyo-

Kyoya: Even I can't do that, it's impossible.

Me: Mori?

Mori: Ah. *Leaves the room.*

Me: What does 'Ah' mean?

Honey: He'll give it a shot.

Me: Oh….ok. Is it me or does someone need to create a Mori dictionary?

*Few minutes later Mori shows up…………with a chair, rope, and duct tape.*

Mori: Tamaki.

*Tamaki stops dancing and looks his way. Then Mori ties up Tamaki to the chair and duct tapes him.*

Tamaki: mmm ow cuudd duu? (How could you)_ At least I still have the photo of Haruhi in my hand!_

Haruhi: *Comes up and steals the photo then looks at it* How could you make this? *Shakes her head and rips it*

Tamaki: (NOOOOOO!) *Would sulk but can't*

Twins: Well it was only to get tono to stop sulking.

Haruhi: ugh.

Honey: Yeah! Takashi wins! What does he win?

Me: He wins your happiness!

Honey: hmm?

ITorchic: That's what the list says.

Mori:…..

Twins: That's a suckish prize.

Me: Yeah…..oh I know! You also win a free 2-day and 2-night vacation at a private beach resort! And 2 people can join you on the vacation. You also can check on the amusement park that's close to the resort. At that amusement park everything's free for you guys! Here.

*Gives Mori 3 tickets*

Me: That means you can use those and invite 2 friends to the resort at anytime you need a vacation!

Honey: Takashi can me and Usa-chan come?

Mori: Ah.

Twins: Then who else would come.?

Honey: Oh I know! *Whispers something in Takashi's ear and Mori nods then heads to Haruhi.

Mori: Haruhi, would you like to go.?

Honey: Yeah Haru-chan it'd be fun, you, me and Takashi at a beach resort for 2 days! Don't worry you could bring books along! It'd be fun! And we can go to an amusement park for free! Come on what do you say?

Haruhi: _I can't say no to Honey sempai….and I don't have lots of chores to do. All I have to do is ask my dad…. The beach sounds kind of fun too……_ Yeah… I'll go.

Hikaru: What? (Tamaki would complain at the moment but he's tied up.)

Hikaru: Why don't you go with me and Kaoru?

Haruhi: No way!

Hikaru: You could go to my beach resort with Kaoru!

Haruhi: No.

Hikaru: Why?

Haruhi: Because you guys would torture me and Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai would leave me alone.

Hikaru: *Jealousy coming on* (But literally it's only Honey sempai and Mori sempai (Though who knows how Mori feels of Haruhi))

Me: It's only 2 days.

Hikaru: But!

Rachii: Oh and also since it's a private resort Phommabouth could only get you guys 1 room.

ITorchic: So that means you guys have to share one room, it's pretty big and has 3 beds. Is that okay with you guys?

Honey: Yay! We're in the same room together too!

Mori: Ah

Haruhi: I guess it's okay.

Hikaru: What?!? *Anger*

Tamaki: *Tears, but of course still has duct tape*

Hikaru: Why won't you come with us whenever we ask you.?

Haruhi: Cause you'll torture me.

Hikaru: No Fair!

Me: Ok. I think that we should move onto the next question and discuss this later.

ITorchic: This is from Ouranfangirl

**Hi! First things first, Mori you are awesome. Can I have a hug please? **

Mori: Ah *Ouranfangirl pops out and gives him a hug*

**Next, ... a question off the top of my head, YAY!Kyoya: Would you give me a hug too? **

Kyoya: I don't do hugs.

Kaoru: Yeah who would want to hug him?

Kyoya: *Glare*

Ouranfangirl: I would!

**Tamaki: I don't want you to hug me**

Tamaki: *Looks down*

Me: He's stuck to a chair so no one COULD hug him anyway.

**Everyone else: I like hugs! **

Every host (Sides Tamaki and Mori and Haruhi): *Hugs Ouranfangirl*

**Another random question: Haruhi, do you do anything other than hosting, studying, chores, shopping etc? That is all you seem to do in the anime and manga, I think that is a bit unreal. **

Twins: Yeah what else do you do?

Haruhi: Not much, I have lots of chores and I need to study and It takes up most of my time. Any free time I have you guys take it.

Twins: That's because we want to play with our toy.

Honey: Every time with Haru-chan is a special time.

Mori: Ah

Haruhi: Thanks….I guess.

Me: Ok. That was all the questions.

**Thank you! Ouranfangirl~ (aka: Midget or Alice)**

Ouranfangirl: Bye*Dissapears*

Twins: Finally we're done!

Haruhi: Can we go home now?

Honey: Haru-chan do you want to go to the resort THIS weekend?

Haruhi: Sure, If I do extra chores during the weekdays I won't have much to do on the weekends. So it's okay. *Smile*

Tamaki: MMMH!

Me: Oh right *Pulls duct tape off his mouth*

Tamaki: Oh Owwww!!!!

Me: Suck it up emo!

Tamaki: I'm not an emo! And Haruhi! You can't go with them. It's bad for a young lady to share a room with 2 grown men. (AKA Honey and Mori sempai)

Haruhi: It's only Honey and Mori-sempai and it's rude to turn down an invitation.

Twins: How about the time we invited you to our house.?

Haruhi: You didn't invite me, you were trying to kidnap me to your house.

Tamaki: What were you doing to my daughter.?! *He's getting a bat that appeared out of no where. Ready to smack the twins*

Haruhi: Like you're any better sempai.

Tamaki: But Haruhi!

Hikaru: I know! Let's book ourselves to the same resort as yours.

Kaoru: Yeah! So you won't get lonely.!

Tamaki: Yes great idea! Mommy, book the host club to the same resort as our daughter.

Haruhi: That's it, I'm not going.

Tamaki: What!? You have to.

Haruhi: If you guys are coming, no way.

Twins: How come you'll go with the sempai's but not one of us?

Haruhi: Cause you guys are annoying.

Tamaki: *Starts moping/sulking.*

Rachii: You guys can't come, we forgot to tell you that the resort is in a different dimension.

Everyone: Dimension?

Me: Yup. And the transporter only starts when I press a button. So only who Mori chooses to come, can come. Trust me it's a very secluded place. So that means you can't book to a resort that's not in you're own world. Only the winner can go with the people he chooses.

Tamaki: A different dimension….But Haruhi might get scared and she needs me there to protect her.!

Haruhi: No I don't.

Me: It's just like the Human world, but it's Host club free.

Haruhi: Then I'll go.

Tamaki and twins: So cruel.

Honey: Yay Haru-chan's going to come. Haru-chan's going to come!

Tamaki: Bit you don't really need a vacation without you're daddy do you?

Haruhi: you're not my dad and I do need a vacation from you.

Twins: How about-

Haruhi: You too.

Hikaru: I don't get what's so great about Honey sempai and Mori sempai any way. *Don't worry the seniors don't mind that Hikaru are totally offending them*

Haruhi: Well they don't annoy me, that's starters.

Tamaki: Mori-sempai.

Mori: Hn?

Tamaki: You should give those tickets to me so me and my daughter share father daughter time together.

Twins: What no fair.!

Hikaru: You should give it to us-

Kaoru: we're her class mates after all.

Tamaki: No way you 2 in the same room with my daughter! Mori-sempai should give it to me since I'm her daddy! *Then Tamaki goes to inner mind theatre and after that he snaps out of it with determination in his eyes* Give it to me Mori-sempai *Puppy eyes.* (Though Mori is strong and resists them.)

Twins: No give it to us!

Tamaki: As you're leader and as the host club king I demand you, Mori-sempai to give me those tickets!

Mori:……NO.

Tamaki: *SULKS*

Haruhi: You guys you can't force Mori-sempai to give you his tickets.

Twins: But he has to, it's not like he needs a vacation.

Tamaki: Yeah! So give it to me!

Me: Look you guys are spending too much time at my house so…

*Presses button*

Me: Bye

*They all magically leave.*

Me: Finally their gone. Anyway please review! Next chapter we'll see how the 2 day vacation goes and rub it in Tamaki and Hikaru's face. Bye for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and sorry if this is the suckiest chapter and seems rushed please review!


	10. Kisses, dates, and resorts

Me: We're back!

Everyone: Yay (Sarcasm)

Rachii: Ok first question is mine!

**"Rachii: How about later when I'm not in the story and someone else is, then discontinue?."*GASP!* I sound mean, even when I'm not in the story, you MUST continue!And there's only one person with a bad comment, and LOADS more with good comments ^^**

Me: Thanks for the compliments! I feel better.

Rachii: Your welcome

**Haha! I can totally imagine Tamaki doing that dance!:O The twins kissed! Yay! *steals the photos that Kyoya took***

Kyoya: You owe me 450 yen!

Rachii: No I don't! But heres 45 dollars.

**You already asked the anime question... my bad! Sorry ^^Sorry if I felt like I was being nosy about my love question!Haruhi, I like checkers too, lets play sometime ^^**

Haruhi: Sure if I have the time.

**And honey, I love hide and seek too!**

Honey: Yay! But I'm the best of the best when it comes to hiding.

Twins: Unless someone lures you out with cake.

**I find chess and Chinese checkers to confusing and I've never played kick the can!**

Kyoya: That's easy.

Tamaki: Kick the can is also easy! You get in a group and kick a can like with a soccer ball but instead with a can.!

Rachii: Cool.

**Okay, now question time:**

**Everyone but Tamaki: why do you all hate Tamaki so much. I think he's adorable!**

Tamaki: Why thank you!

Twins: Because he's annoying.

Tamaki: I'm not annoying!

Haruhi: He keeps talking about things no one wants to listen about.

Tamaki: I don't.

Twins: Half the time we don't even know what he's talking about.

Tamaki: Mommy?

Kyoya: Well he knows how to make a headache.

Rachii: Little harsh don't you think?

Honey: I like Tama-chan

ITorchic: Yeah!

Mori:…..Ah

ITorchic: Alright, next.

**Everyone: who's your favorite comedian?**

Twins: Ourselves!

Kyoya: Not into comedy

Haruhi: I don't watch comedy that much.

Tamaki: Well I don't really watch comedy.

Mori: *nods no*

Honey: Usa-chan is real funny. *Almost everyone looks at him.* Right Usa-chan?

Usa-chan:…….

Honey: He's really funny but he's shy.

Everyone:……. *Crickets could be heard outside*

Rachii: Onto my next question.

**Everyone: have you won any medals? like for competitions or school work or stuff.**

Honey: Oh *Raises hand* I have medals for winning Judo and Karate tournaments. And I have one for being the national champion! Also I have one from a cake eating competition.

Mori: Kendo and Karate medals. And some medals for track.

Haruhi: Mori-sempai, you do track?

Honey: Well sometimes the track team asks Takashi for help and he wins medals every time he helps them win.

Mori: Ah

Tamaki: oh! I have one for winning a French speaking competition.

Hikaru: That doesn't count since you are from France.

Tamaki: It's still a medal!

Twins: *Rolls eyes.*

Rachii: How about you guys?

Twins: We won a medal in the 3 legged race.

Me: That must've been easy for you since your twins.

ITorchic: How about you Kyoya?

Kyoya: I've won medals for being the best academic student and scoring perfect on the exams.

Rachii: How about you Haruhi.?

Haruhi: I'm not really that smart or athletic so I don't really have a medal.

Tamaki: Not even one medal or trophy! That's so sad Haruhi!

Twins: I know, don't worry Haruhi your still number 1!

Honey: Haru-chan doesn't have a medal.? You could borrow mine Haru-chan.!

Haruhi: No thanks sempai

Tamaki: Here you could have mine! Don't worry Haruhi you'll always be number one in my heart.

Haruhi: No thanks!

Me: Next question!

**Twins: Have you ever done anything behind each others back and not told them?**

Hikaru: I would never do that to Kaoru!

Kaoru: Yeah! Hikaru is my brother!

Twins: We wouldn't do anything behind each other backs.

**I can't think of any more questions, as your Q&A's so AMAZING, you should get loads of reviews ^^Bye ,bye for now =] Rachii xx**

Me: Thanks!

Rachii: Your welcome!

ITorchic: Next question from sunshine.

**Haruhi: Tell us how you think each host club member would be as a father**.

Tamaki: I would be a caring, loving father, just like I treat Haruhi right now.

Twins: Worst example ever.

Me: Ok but you guys can't hear the answer.

Tamaki: But I already know the answer, right Haruhi?

Me: Either way *Plugs everyone's ears up.* Ok now go Haruhi.

Haruhi: You know you didn't really have to plug their ears?

Me: I know but I did it any way.

Haruhi: *Rolls eyes* Well, I know Tamaki-sempai, and he will go overdramatic. Basically he'd act like my dad.

Me: Ok how about the twins?

Haruhi: I doubt they'd marry to the same girl but I know Hikaru will be rash and I don't think he'd listen to his child well. I think he would be a little mean but he'd be a good father. He'd probably joke around with his kids too, and teach them how to play pranks.

Me: How about Kaoru?

Haruhi: Well Kaoru would joke around with his kids but he'd be more selfless and responsible.

Rachii: Kyoya?

Haruhi: Kyoya, as a father? *Shudders*

Kyoya: (Ears still plugged, I checked) *Smirking while writing furiously in his notebook*

Haruhi: Well, he might be a little strict and ask maybe 98% of his child. He'll teach him/her at a very early age. And he'd probably keep close tabs to his kids school work. But I think he'll make a good dad.

ITorchic: Ok Honey-sempai?

Haruhi: Well, I can't imagine that. He'd probably make a fun dad. And he might teach his kid, Karate and Judo. Though Honey-sempai might spoil his kids a little and still be kind of strict.

Me: Ok Mori sempai?

Haruhi: Well I think Mori-sempai would be a caring and loving father.

Me: (Enjoying every bit of this since I'm a Mori x Haruhi fan) How so?

Haruhi: Well Mori is always kind and thoughtful to others. He's strong and gentle. So it's not hard to imagine that Mori-sempai would teach his kid Kendo and care for them. Though he might spoil them a little.

Me: Ok, Awesome *Unplugs everyone's ears.*

Tamaki: I bet my daughter said I was a caring and loving father.

Haruhi: More like a cuddling parent that isn't very responsible.

Tamaki: Haruhi! *Corner of woe*

Twins: So when are we going to marry Haruhi?

Haruhi: What?

Hikaru: Yeah you know-

Kaoru: So we can be the perfect fathers for your kids.

Haruhi: Never going to happen.

Hikaru: Oh come on.

Tamaki: You won't marry my daughter!

Haruhi: I'm not your daughter sempai!

Rachii: Ok. Next question from Kira's wife Felicia

***currently writing in a red notebook*...**

**Matt: and Felicia is currently writing a new original story so I'm gonna post them**

**Me: matt don't bother I don't have any questions at the moment **

**Matt: oh ok**

**me: *****To Phommabouth* oh btw great chapter and ill come up with questions in the next chapter.**

Me: Thanks!

Hikaru: Let's get on to a REAL question.

Me: Fine!

ITorchic: Ok. This is from PrettyAmethystPrincess

**Okay, I just wanted to say Konnichiwa! Oh and that Kyoya you're awesome~!! Despite what others think of you! You remind me so much of my little sister that it's scary**

Kyoya: Thank you *Glasses glint and smirk*

**... O.o... Anyways~ This is a question for his big sister Fuyumi! Because I like her! She very pretty and nice.**

Me: Ok let's bring her out *Presses remote and she magically appears*

Fuyumi: Where am I? *Spots Kyoya.* Kyoya, what is this place?

Me: This is my house.

Fuyumi: Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know how I got here?

Me: That's Ok, anyways I have a question for you.

Fuyumi: Oh are you one of Kyoya's friends?

Me: You could say that.

Fuyumi: And you must be the Host club?

Twins/Honey/Mori/Haruhi: Yes/*nods*

Fuyumi: Nice to meet you!

Tamaki: Nice to see you again Fuyumi!

Fuyumi: Hi Tamaki!

Kyoya: What is she doing here?

Me: They requested her so she's here.

ITorchic: on to the question.

Fuyumi: I'll answer to my best ability.

**So anyways:**

**Fuyumi, what is Kyoya-kun really like? I mean like is he any different outside of the Host Club? I mean when he's home without his friends?**

Fuyumi: I don't know how Kyoya is at school. But at home all he does is work, work, work. He doesn't like to take breaks.

Kyoya: Fuyumi

Fuyumi: Honestly Kyoya, that's all you ever do, I worry about you sometimes. But since the Host Club, he's been relaxing a bit more every day.

Kyoya: Fuyumi.

Twins: Awe does the shadow king have a soft side for the host club?

Kyoya: *Death glare*

Tamaki: I just knew you love us Kyoya!

Kyoya: (he's mumbling) I'm surrounded by idiots.

Fuyumi: _They maybe idiots Kyoya, but they're also your friends. *Sigh* Kyoya seems much more happier since the Host Club, even if he denies it._

Me: Thanks for answering Fuyumi.

Fuyumi: I'm glad I can answer, now how do I get out?

Me: *presses button and she magically leave*

Honey: I like Fuyumi she's nice.

Mori: Ah.

Haruhi: Yeah.

Twins: She's nice, but how could she be related to Kyoya?

Kyoya: *Glare*

Twins: *seemingly shrinks by the glare*

Rachii: Ok. Next question is from Akio Hatate.

**Awe I love Mori and Haruhi together**

Me: I know! I love Mori x Haruhi!

Hikaru/Tamaki: What!?

Me: What? I just said I liked it.

Hikaru: Yeah but-

Kaoru: How about Twins x Haruhi?

Me: No way. _Hikaru is way too immature and Kaoru won't do it if it means Hikaru is hurt._

Tamaki: How about daughter and father.

Me: Nope _Too obvious and too dense. _I like Mori and Haruhi the best!

Mori: *Blank face but the slightest blush*

Haruhi: (Thinking about what to cook for dinner.)

**I have a question for Haruhi and Mori: **

**Why won't you guys admit your love for each other?**

Me: Haruhi

Haruhi: Huh *Snaps out of her daze.*

Me: Answer the question!

Haruhi: Huh? *reads the question. When she stops you could see the faintest blush*

Mori: *Already blushing a little.*

Hikaru: *more jealousy*

Honey: Takashi you love Haru-chan? Why didn't you tell me, when's your wedding?

Mori/Haruhi: *More blushing*

Twins: What!?! NO way!

Tamaki: I forbid this. My daughter can't love him!

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai would you stop blabbing. No one's going to confess to anyone. *Still blushing*

Me: Unless someone dares you to

Hikaru: What?!

Me: Well that was a question, if someone were to dare you too, I'll blackmail you then you have to confess.

Everyone:……

Almost everyone: WHAT!?

ITorchic: Ok. On to the other question.

**Honey: I am sorry *Bows*. But I am going to be mean to you! I dare you to go throughout your vacation without any candy cake pie or any sweets like in that one episode!**

Honey: What…But my sweets. *Sobs*

Me: I'm sorry Honey-sempai but that's the request.

Tamaki: *Idea* But Honey-sempai if you DON'T go on the vacation that means you could still eat sweets.

Honey: Really?

Twins: *Catching onto the idea* _If Honey-sempai doesn't go on the vacation, so he could eat his sweets. Then Mori-sempai probably won't go too. That means he'd have to give the tickets to someone else. And that person could ask Haruhi to the vacation._

Twins: Yeah Honey-sempai, No going on vacation means no giving up sweets for 2 days.

Honey: But… I really want to go on the vacation. _Cake, or vacation, cake or vacation? NO cake for 2 days….Or 2 days with Haru-chan and Takashi?_

Twins/Tamaki: _CHOOSE CAKE!!!!_

Honey: Well….

Mori: Mitskuni.

Honey: But Takashi I know if I eat cake than you'll quit the vacation and if I choose the vacation then there's no cake.! And I really want to go on vacation with you and Haru-chan!

Haruhi: It's okay Honey-sempai.

Honey:.......(3 minutes of thinking later) I've made my choice!

Tamaki: Then what is it our dear sempai. _Cake, Cake, Cake!_

Honey: I'll go on the vacation!

Twins: You sure!?!

Honey: Yeah! I'm sure I could eat some fruits or something.

Mori: Mitskuni?

Honey: Don't worry I think I can make it. But until the vacation comes I'll eat lots of cake! *Goes to a table and eats bunches of cake out of a cake mountain!*

Rachii: Next question.

**Kyoya: you are a party pooped so I am going to release my pet dinosaur (shamrock) on you!**

Kyoya: Bodyguards! *Bodyguards come out of my house*

Bodyguards: Yes Master Ootori?

Haruhi: Where'd they come from?

Me: How should I know?

Kyoya: Terminate the dinosaur.

Bodyguards: Yes sir!

*5 minutes later the dinosaur went back from where it came*

Kyoya: Never mess with an Ootori.

Haruhi: *sweat drop*

Rachii: Next question for Tamaki,

Tamaki: I'm ready for my question!

**Tamaki: Go dig A hole and die!**

Tamaki: *Sulks* No one likes Tamaki. They want me to die.

Me: Ok I hate Tamaki too-

Tamaki: *Sulks more.*

Me: But I wouldn't tell him to die. Or shall we repeat episodes 25/26?

Haruhi: Not that again.

Twins: Yeah we like tono, but we like picking on him more.

Honey: Yeah Tama-chan is a friend.!

Tamaki: I'm touched you love me you really love me!

Haruhi/Twins: We didn't say **love**.

**Twins: Here's a bedroom, go have fun :D**

Twins: What do you mean by that?

Rachii: Don't you already share a bed.

Hikaru: Yeah?

Kaoru: Why do we need another?

Honey: I don't get it.

Hikaru: That's because no one will ever get the love I hold for Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hikaru not aloud!

Hikaru: But Kaoru, I love you.

Kaoru: I..I Love you to …Hikaru!

Me/Haruhi: Oh Get a room!

Twins: *Shrug*

Me: Ok next question

Rachii: From Death

**...oh GOD! Hikaru and Kaoru...KISSED?!?!?!?!...Oh! SHINY! Sorry...I'm just insane.I dare all of you to watch the second to the last episode of Full metal Alchemist!Oh! And the movie...**

Twins: Why should we?

Me: I don't know….Cause she said so?

Tamaki: Yay! Haruhi come sit by daddy!

Haruhi: Your not my dad!

Honey: Pass the popcorn!

Twins: Haruhi sit in between us.!

Tamaki: You'll not sit by them!

Kyoya: This is a waste of my precious time.

Mori: Ah.

*We watched (Not much) and afterwards we continued the rest of the question*

**Wow...that was cool...not! Tamaki you don't have the guts to cosplay Edward! Back off! Edward's mine!**

Tamaki: But I'd make a perfect Edward.

Twins: Yeah, he would. You know besides the alchemy and stuff.

**Edward:...?**

**Alphonse: Brother...where are you?**

**Edward: Uh...getting hugged by someone?**

**Alphonse: Who?**

**Me: *Lets go of Ed* AND NOW YOU TWO HAVE FUN IN THE HOST CLUB! BYE! (Pushes Edward and Alphonse down a really dark hole)**

**Elrics: AH!**

*Then suddenly the Elrics were coming down from the ceiling.*

Alphonse: Big brother where are we?

Edward: I don't know. Hey who are you guys.?

Twins: Wow he kind of does sound like you milord.

Tamaki: *Spazzing a bit like Edward* He sounds nothing like me I mean my voice is more romantic and smooth!

Kyoya: *Glasses glint while he scribbles something in his notebook* Welcome Elric brothers, to the host club.

Alphonse: Host club? Brother what's a host club?

Edward: I don't know.

Me: Actually it's my house, my name is Phommabouth.

Edward: Hi

Alphonse: Nice to meet you.

Kyoya: My name's Kyoya Ootori.

Edward: Hey._ He looks like a business man but he also looks like a high school student. He's creepy._

Alphonse: Nice to meet you.

Kyoya: likewise. *glasses glint*

Tamaki: I'm the king of the Host club, Tamaki Souh. Nice to meet you're acquaintance.

Edward: Yeah, you too._ He looks kind of dumb._

Alphonse: Nice to meet you. _He sounds a little like brother._

Twins: Hi!-

Hikaru: I'm Hikaru Hitachiin.

Kaoru: and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin.

Edward: Hey. _Those twins look a little weird._

Alphonse: Nice to meet the both of you.

Honey: Hi I'm Mitskuni Haninazuka and this is my cousin Takashi Morinazoka!

You could call us Honey and Mori!

Mori: Ah.

Edward: h-h-hey _The tall one is kind of scary and how can the blonde one be related to the tall dude?_

Alphonse: Nice to meet you. How old are you, Honey?

Honey: 17!

Elrics: You're 17!/?

Honey: Yup, let's go eat cake Takashi.! *drags mori to the cake table.*

Mori: Ah

Me: And there is Rachii and iTorchic.

ITorchic: Nice to meet you.

Rachii: Hey.

Me: And last but not least Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi: Nice to meet you two.

Alphonse: Likewise.

Edward: Yeah. Now that our introductions our done, how do we get out of here?

Me: Don't worry I know how you can get back to the alchemist world.

Elrics: What do you mean Alchemist world?

Me: You see in the universe they're many different dimensions. We come from the Ouran dimension while you guys come from the Alchemist dimension.

Alphonse: Is that true brother? Is there really different dimensions?

Edward: I think so, but I'm not sure.

Me: Of course there is…..,and look! In this dimension you guys have your own TV show! *Shows them Full metal Alchemist opening*

Alphonse: Look it's true!

Edward: Awesome I have my own TV show!

ITorchic: Shouldn't we get them home?

Me: Yeah.

Edward: But I don't know how to use my alchemy for transporting through dimensions.

Me: You don't need to use alchemy.

Elrics: Huh?

Me: I could just use this remote *Presses button*

Me: Bye! *Waves with everyone else*

Alphonse: Bye nice to meet you *disappears with his brother*

Twins: Edward does sound like Milord.

Tamaki: He sounds nothing like me!

ITorchic: Now that that's out of the way, next question from Carlotta

**Hi there! :D**

**Can I ask a question to Tamaki and Haruhi? :)Here's my questions. :)**

**Tamaki: Do you play other instruments rather than the piano?**

Tamaki: Good question. I play the recorder!

Twins: That's it?

Tamaki: Well the piano is my calling! And nothing else!

Honey: Well Tama-chan is very good on the piano!

Tamaki: And I can do some Harmonica too! But that's about it.

Me: ok. Next question

**Haruhi: Can you give me some studying tips?**

Haruhi: Sure.

Twins: How boring!

Me: Here I have visual aids! *Sets up the visual aids and then get out a ruler*

Haruhi: Ok, first for studying you need a quiet place like a library or you're room.

Me: *Gets the ruler and points it to the visual aid that shows a picture of a quiet library. In the down right corner you see a green check mark.*

Haruhi: You shouldn't go to a noisy place where you can't concentrate unless you are used to studying with noise.

Me: *Puts the first picture down and points the ruler to the 2nd picture. This picture was a picture of the 3rd music room with the Host club members bothering Haruhi while she was TRYING to study. In the bottom right corner there was a red X.*

Twins: Hey! We don't bother you when you study, we try to help.!

Tamaki: I don't bother Haruhi so I shouldn't be in the picture!

Haruhi: Yes you do sempai and would you stop talking?

Tamaki: *Corner of woe*

Haruhi: This leads to rule number 2. You would probably want people to help you study. Or maybe be alone. But if you want someone to help you, choose carefully. You need someone who is at least patient, quiet, and smarter than you.

Me: *Put picture 2 down and picture 3 showed Honey and Mori-sempai helping Haruhi study with a green check mark on the bottom right corner.*

Twins: When did they help her study?

Honey: I remember that! Haru-chan was having problems in History and we tried to help her. I think that was when Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Tama-chan was fighting on what Haru-chan would wear for cosplay.

Mori: Ah.

Tamaki: No fair! I want to help my daughter study.

Haruhi: And also when choosing a friend to help you study. Don't make the mistake of getting lazy, dumb, and loud friends.

Me: *I put picture 3 down to show a picture of the twins trying to steal Haruhi's books and Tamaki hugging Haruhi with Haruhi having an annoyed expression on her face. They had a red X on the bottom right corner.*

Tamaki: But-

Haruhi: Remember never study with twins or a blonde French man.

Tamaki: *Sulks*

Twins: But we were only trying to help.

Haruhi: Here are some ways to get rid of the people who CLAIMS to try and help. First you can try to get earplugs. But if they steal you're books, move to another location. Or bring lots of duct tape so you could study in peace.

Me: *I put picture 4 down to show a picture of the twins tied to a chair and Tamaki in the background with duck tape on his mouth, P.S. This was photo shopped. In the bottom right corner they have a green check mark*

Twins: Hey!

Haruhi: Also you need the right books, it has to be a book you understand and it's suppost to help you on you're subject. For example for History read History books.

Me: *Put picture down and there's Haruhi reading a History book. They had a green check mark.*

Haruhi: And If you're suppost to study History, don't read a book that's not associated what so ever to History.

Me: *Put the picture down to show a picture of the twins reading a comic book. They had a red X mark.*

Twins: History is boring!

Haruhi: Also remember to read a book that's your level. If not you might get confused.

Me: *Then I put down the picture to show a picture of Tamaki reading a book that was too advanced for him, how do I know? Cause in the picture Tamaki had the book upside down and he had a confused look on his face. That had a red X mark*

Haruhi: try reading something you can understand. But don't be afraid of challenging yourself.

Me: * Puts down that picture to showing a picture of Tamaki reading a little kids book with sparkles in his eyes. They have a green check mark*

Tamaki: Hey, I was just reading that for fun!

Kyoya: I think the book suits you.

Tamaki: *Corner of woe*

Twins: *laughs* Tono reads a kids book!

Tamaki: Hey!

Haruhi: On to my next pointer. For late night studies, try drinking green tea to wake you up. You can use sodas, but that's not as healthy.

Me: *Puts picture down and there's a picture of a freshly brewed green tea. With a green check mark*

Haruhi: And it's bad to eat junk food while trying to stay up to study. It's better to eat healthy. All the junk food can get your brain in a slump.

Me: *Puts picture of the tea down to show Haruhi and Mori kissing with a green check mark on the bottom right corner* _Wait! Mori and Haruhi kissing? _*Looks back at the picture* Woops.

Honey: *Was eating cake then looked at the visual aid and dropped his fork* Takashi when did you and Haru-chan kiss? Why didn't you tell me?

Mori: Hn? *Looks where Mitskuni is pointing* Hn???? *Stares at the picture with a little blush and eyes widen with his mouth hanging open.*

Haruhi: Hmm? *Looks at the visual aid* What the-? *Eyes widen. A little blush, and mouth hanging open with her eyebrows raised.*

Tamaki: Haruhi, why? My daughter innocence is ruined by- by, Mori-sempai?!

Hikaru: When did this happen and why didn't you tell us!?

Kyoya: *Scribble in notebook*

Haruhi: That never happened.

Rachii: Where'd you get that?

ITorchic: Don't tell me that's real.

Me: Calm down you guys, it's photo shopped!

Twins/Tamaki: *head tilted* Photo shopped?

Me: Yeah, I found it in the internet. I thought it looked good.

Haruhi: Then why do they have a green checkmark?

Me: I'm entitled into my opinion!

Haruhi: *Sigh*

Mori: *regains composure*

Honey: I don't get it are you guys dating are not?

Tamaki/Twins: Absolutely not!

Twins: And anyways these are lame studying tips. *Throws visual aids out my window*

Haruhi: Hey!

Twins: Ok. Carlotta if you want tips, here are tips.

Hikaru: First of all if you want to study-

Kaoru: Have a study party!

Haruhi: Don't you mean have a regular party and get someone smart to come to trick them into doing your guys homework?

Twins: Exactly!

Haruhi: *sigh*

Hikaru: Next, have someone else do your homework.

Haruhi: That's dumb.

Kaoru: No that's easy.

Hikaru: And when you have a test-

Kaoru: No sweat, just copy from your neighbors desk!

Haruhi: Like you guys do to me?

Twins: Exactly!

Me: Isn't this suppost to be helpful suggestions?

Twins: These are helpful.

Haruhi: *Sigh*

**Thank you very much! :D~Carlotta**

Me: Next question.

Rachii: From Glark-Gurl97

**Ok mine are mostly dares so...**

**1.I dare Nekazowa to write Tamaki's name on a beelzenef curse doll, since I don't like him. 3**

Tamaki: Why!? *Cries in terror*

Me: Ok! Let's bring Nekazowa- sempai.

Nekazowa: Did someone say my name? *Comes out of a black creepy door, that I didn't even know exist in my house.*

Twins: Was that door always there?

Me: Hey Nekazowa sempai! We have a dare for you!

Nekazowa: Dares…Dares, with this doll. *Shows a voodoo doll* Write a name on the back of this doll and that person will be controlled whenever you say the name out loud and move the doll. Buy one now and get a free beelzenef.

Honey: Creepy.

Mori: Ah.

Me: Ok onto the dare, it says you have to get your cursed doll and write 'Tamaki Souh' on the back.

Nekazowa: Oh! If I must. But be careful Souh your next days might be your last!

Tamaki: No, no! I don't want to die. Please have ,mercy. *Shrieking like a little kid*

Nekazowa: *Writes 'Tamaki Souh' on the back of the doll* I wish you luck, cause you'll be cursed! *Evil laugh*

Twins: *Flash lights*

Nekazowa: You murderers! *Shrieks than goes back into the black door that I never knew I had in my house.*

Tamaki: I'm cursed! I'm cursed. Haruhi, my daughter, don't go near me.

Haruhi: Fine with me. *Shrugs.*

Rachii: Next question.

**2.I dare mori to hug Haruhi since he didn't get to in episode 8.**

Haruhi: What?

Me: You and Mori-sempai have to hug each other!

Honey: Yeah!

Tamaki: The curse is already kicking in!

Hikaru: *little jealous*

Mori: *Stands up and walks to Haruhi*

Honey: *Pushes Mori to Haruhi*

Me: *Pushes Haruhi to Mori*

Haruhi: *Turns back and slightly glares at me, then turns towards Mori, blushes and hugs him* _He's so tall._

Mori: *smiles and wraps his arm around Haruhi, while the other arm ruffles her hair*

Hikaru: *Still slightly jealous*

Kyoya: *Writes something in his notebook*

Tamaki: *Sulking about his curse*

Mori/Haruhi: *Let go of each other*

ITorchic: Ok next question.

**a question for Renge: What is your favorite thing to cosplay as?**

Twins: uh oh.

Renge: *Comes up from under ground* Finally a question for me!

Me: Yeah, sure, either way Renge just answer.

Renge: Well there is a lot of things I cosplay as, but my favorite is cosplaying from Uki Doki memorial!

Me: Ok bye Renge.

Renge: But do I have any more question?

Me: I don't know but we'll call you if you do.

Renge: But as the Host club's manager I demand to stay!

Me: I'm sure you do, bye, bye!

Renge: *pout and goes down with her platform motor thingy*

**I look forward to your answers, bye! :D**

ITorchic: Ok next question from-

Rachii: Ouranfangirl.

**:D Hi it's me, Ouranfangirl again. I want to ask Kyoya THE PERSON WHO REFUSED TO HUG ME *cries***

Kyoya: I don't do hugs.

Me: That was mean.

**Anyway, what is the most childish thing you have done?**

Kyoya: Agree to going with the Host club.

Tamaki: I know mommy loves the Host club.

Kyoya: I don't know where you get that. *Glasses glint.*

Haruhi: _I know deep down Kyoya loves the Host club, even if he doesn't say it._

Kyoya: Haruhi,

Haruhi: *Cringes*

Kyoya: I wouldn't say LOVE, but it does make profits.

Haruhi: *Sigh* _Or not._

Kyoya: *Smirks*

Me: Haruhi, how about you?

Haruhi: Well I don't know about the most childish MOMENT, but I think the most childish THING about me is my fear if thunder storms. I mean I'm 15 and never got over that fear.

Honey: It's okay Haru-chan! We're all afraid of something!

Mori: Ah

Twins: Yeah, don't let it get you down.

Tamaki: Don't worry I'll protect you from the lightning and thunder, daddy's here!

Haruhi: Thanks you guys. *natural smile*

Tamaki/Honey/Twins: Awe! *hugs* Your so cute.

Haruhi: Guys, get off.

Me: Ok, umm, Twins?

Haruhi: What do you mean, everything they do is childish.

Twins: We feel insulted.!

Me: Hey it is true.

Hikaru: Most people say the most childish thing we've done was, falling in love with each other.

Kaoru: Hikaru!

Hikaru: Kaoru, I don't care if it's forbidden, or childish. I love you.

Kaoru: Hikaru *blushes* But the adults won't have it Hikaru!

Hikaru: It's only US! Who cares about THEM.

Kaoru: But, Hikaru!

Haruhi: Would you stop.

Twins: But-!

Me: Ok, Honey-sempai, what's the most childish thing you've done?

Honey: Hmm? I don't know. Oh! Once when I was a amateur martial artist, I did my Gi wrong and did things wrong, lots of times.

Me: K? Don't know if that counts for childish.

Rachii: Mori-sempai?

Mori: …… I forgot to tell Mitskuni to brush his teeth.

Honey: It's ok, Takashi.

Me: _He's still not over that, and how is that childish?_

ITorchic: Ok next.

**One for Ranka, list the hosts in the order of who you like most and who would you let date Haruhi (I'm not saying they would or want to).**

Me: Ok. We're going to bring Ranka.

Haruhi: Not dad.

Tamaki: I think it's good to see father-in-law.

Me: Your not married to Haruhi so don't say father in law. *Presses button and Ranka magically here*

Ranka: Where am I? *Spots Haruhi* Oh my little daughter. *Hugs Haruhi* You look so cute! Oh and what's this, your with your little friends.

Haruhi: Dad get off me.

Tamaki: *Comes up nervously* H-hi R-r-Rank-.

Ranka: *Personality change, and he steps on Tamaki with a foot. Tamaki is presently on the ground.* What's this, a little pest. Haruhi, has he done anything to you? If so just say the word. *Stomps harder on Tamaki*

Tamaki: *Barely could breath* Help.

Me: *Nods no*

Kyoya: Ranka, hello.

Ranka: *Takes foot of Tamaki* Kyoya! Nice to see you again.

Kyoya: Nice to see you too Ranka.

Me: Ok. Ranka I have a question for you.

Ranka: What would that be.?

Me: Can you tell us your most favorite hosts to your least favorite hosts?

Ranka: Oh that's easy!

1. Haruhi of course.

Haruhi: Rolls eyes.

2. Kyoya.

Kyoya: Thank you.

Ranka: Of course!

3. Then Honey.

Honey: *purple flowers dancing around his head*

4:Mori

Mori:….Ah.

5: The twins

Twins: *High five each other and stick their tongue at Tamaki*

Tamaki: *mumbles* How can I be lower than those 2?

6: oh. Kyoya didn't you say you had a lady manager?

Kyoya: Yes, Renge.

6: Ok then Renge.

Tamaki: But she's not even a host.!

Ranka: Shut up! You're last, bumbling president.

Tamaki: *Cries*

Haruhi: *Sighs*

Me: Awesome! Ok. Anyway IF, IF any host wanted to date your daughter, who would you let date her.

Ranka: Anyone! If she's happy then I'm happy *Personality change* But if anyone tries to hurt my daughter, Watch out. *Personality change to happy*

Everyone sides Kyoya/mori/Haruhi: *Shudder*

Tamaki: Don't worry I'll take care-

Ranka: Anyone besides you. You bumbling president.

Tamaki: But!

Twins: *laughs at him*

Ranka: Is that all the questions.?

Me: Yes, sorry it's time for you to leave.

Ranka: Ok. Bye Haruhi.

Haruhi: Bye dad.

Me: *Presses button and ranka dissapears*

Rachii: Right, next question.

**I've also got a dare as:-**

**Mori, kiss Haruhi. It can be on the cheek though. :) You are the only person I trust with Haruhi. Here's some pepper spray for Haruhi just incase Tamaki tries to do anything weird, or the twins for that matter.**

Me: I LOVE this dare!

Twins: What? How come we can't kiss Haruhi?

Tamaki: I will not let my daughter's innocence be tainted by him.

Me: He has to or else (Even though he is the kendo champion and can kick my buttocks) And anyways no one dared you guys. Besides I trust Mori-sempai, and anyways, who'd want 3 perverts to kiss Haruhi?

Twins/Tamaki: Hey!

Me: Face it, if you guys got dared to kiss Haruhi, you'd ruin Haruhi's innocence until she had none left.

Twins: Would not.

Me: So convincing. (Sarcasm)

Tamaki: I would never do that.

Almost everyone: *Raise eyebrows*

Me: Just keep saying it pervert. Just keep saying it.

ITorchic: Let's just get this one over with.

Honey: Go on Takashi.

Mori: *Slightly blushing, he walks up to Haruhi, bends down and grabs her chin. (He's planning on kissing her on the cheek)*

Haruhi: *Slightly blushing*

Hikaru: *Slightly jealous*

Kyoya: *Scribbling*

Me: *Got the camera ready*

Honey: *Grinning like there's no tomorrow* This is going to be Haru-chan's first kiss from a boy and this is Takashi's first kiss ever!

Tamaki: *Planning to intervene, He runs to Haruhi.* Haruhi!! (You know what happens next!) *He ran too fast and slipped on a banana. Causing him to bumped to Haruhi, who bumped to Mori and their lips met!!!!!!*

Honey: Haru-chan and Takashi are kissing!!!

Hikaru: *Furiously jealous*

Me: *Snaps the photo* This is so AWESOME!

Mori/Haruhi: *Pull away from each other and have slight blushes on their cheek*

Haruhi: *Unconsciously putting hand over mouth, looks at Takashi and smiles shyly*

Honey: Awe! Haru-chan and Takashi were kissing!

Mori x Haruhi: *Still blushing slightly*

Hikaru: How come I can't kiss her!

Me: No one dared you too. Oh and if you do. Only short kisses. On the cheek or lips and no Make out in the closets.

Tamaki: *Sulking*

Rachii: That was…..interesting.?

***still crying because of Kyoya***

**PS: Keep up the good work! This is a great fanfic, especially the parts that include Tamaki in pain (mentally or physically)**

Me: Thank you! I yearn for Tamaki's pain.

Tamaki: *Cries* Why curse, why curse?

Me: Dude it has nothing to do with the curse. I just dislike you. I mean your, nice and all-

Haruhi: *Raises eyebrows*

Me: Or TRY to be nice, but ever since I read the manga……Well I've hated you.

Tamaki: What happened.?

Me: You don't want to know or you'll have an ego boost.

ITorchic: Next questions from Pinkfire101.

**Hi I really LOVE your Q/As!**

**Anyway I have 5 Question, one dare, and 2 others!!**

**PHOMMABOUTH: Do you get headaches from Tamaki and the twins every time your with them?**

Me: Yes I do.

Twins: *High fives each other*

Tamaki: *Sulks*

**TAMAKI: Will you give the daughter thing a rest, IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, and I really dislike you MOST of the time. Also stop bothering Haruhi! YOU PERVETED WIERDO! p.s. don't go sulking in the corner when you hear this other wise bad things will happen to YOU!(Do note it will be ten times more scarier when Kyoya and Honey get woken up!)**

Tamaki: But Haruhi, IS my daughter! Why does Nekazowa have to curse me!?

Me: Because it was in a dare. And you are a pest.

Tamaki: *Cries but doesn't sulk* I'm not a perverted weirdo.

Me: Your right your not.

Tamaki: *Cheers up.*

Me: You're a perverted stalker.

Tamaki: *Whines to 'mommy'*

ITorchic: You know that was mean

Me: *Shrugs*

Rachii: Next.

**TWINS: I dare you to go a day with out your brotherly love and calling Haruhi you toy! That mean you have to! Or Else!**

Twins: But-

Me: Don't say 'Haruhi's your toy' or that you guys love each other, or else.

Twins: What's or else?

Me: Or I'll duct tape you too and make you guys kiss.

Twins: Fine * Crosses arms over their chest.*

Rachii: Next.

**KYOYA: Do you have a favorite host and if so who is it and it can't be your self!!**

Kyoya: Easy, Mori-sempai. He's the easiest to deal with.

Mori:…

Tamaki: Mommy doesn't like daddy?

Kyoya: No

Tamaki: *Cries*

Me: Next.

**HARUHI: Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had caught the vase in episode 1? **

Honey/Tamaki/Twins: *Le Gasp*

Haruhi: Well, I think one way or another I would've been stuck here.

Tamaki: That's right! Because we were meant to be!

Haruhi: No because Hikaru and Kaoru might've dragged me there if they found out I was a girl.

Twins: *smirks* Of course we would.

Hikaru: your our plaything! (At least he didn't say toy?)

Haruhi: *Sigh* _Why did I go to this school…..Oh right to be a lawyer like my mom. Mom in Heaven please help me._

**HONEY & MORI: I just wanted to say your my favorite hosts!!**

Honey: Thanks!

Mori: Ah.

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...FUYUMI.**

Kyoya: Why must they bring my sister here?

Me: I have no idea, but let's bring her here anyway. *Presses magic button and Fuyumi appears.*

Fuyumi: Hi. Nice to see Kyoya's friends again.

Me: Hi.

Everyone: Hey/Hi/Grunt.

Fuyumi: Do you have another question for me?

Me: Sure do, and here it is.

**The questions is what was Kyoya like as a child?**

Fuyumi: Oh Kyoya as a kid? He was an adorable kid. You should've seen him! Oh! I do have some pictures of him when he was a kid, it's somewhere.

Honey: Oh I want to se Kyo-chan as a kid!

Twins: Yeah us too!

Tamaki: Seeing Kyoya as a kid!

Haruhi: _I wonder if he was still evil as a kid_

Kyoya: Fuyumi, I ask that you not show them anything.

Fuyumi: Oh but you were so cute as a kid Kyoya!

Kyoya: Fuyumi.

Fuyumi: Oh fine, I'm sorry but I can't show you.

Honey: Awe.

Tamaki: Oh come on Kyoya!

Twins: Yeah!

Kyoya: no.

Fuyumi: Well, Kyoya as a kid, he was cute and he was very smart for his age.

Twins: Of course HE'D be smart.

Kyoya: *Smirk*

Fuyumi: *looks at her watch* Oh look at the time, I have to get going.

Me: Ok. *Presses button and she leaves.*

**Your reader, Pinkfire101(or you can call me Jocelyn)**

ITorchic: Next question from Don't Change. Please.

**nice story :D**

**anyways, I dare mori and Haruhi to go on a date!! [a real one XD]**

Hikaru/Tamaki: Why THEM, why not ME!

Me: Because no one trusts you.

Tamaki: But I remember I had a dare, to go out with Haruhi once!

Me: Yeah but I don't trust you or Hikaru.

Tamaki: But, but-

Me: You'll never go out with her.

Tamaki: But Haruhi wants to go out with me!

Haruhi: I never told you that sempai.

Tamaki: But Haruhiiiii!

Haruhi/me: No

Kaoru: Then who do you trust with Haruhi?

Me: Let's see, Tamaki-no, Hikaru-No, Kaoru-If he doesn't switch with Hikaru ,maybe, Kyoya-maybe, if he doesn't add it to her debt, Honey-sempai-Yes, Mori-sempai- DEFINETLY.

Hikaru: Wait, why Kaoru.

Me: Cause I trust him!

Kaoru: Thanks.?

Honey: Haru-chan and Takashi have to go on a date.

Me: Yup! But you can't come, sorry Honey-sempai.

Honey: That's okay, I could eat cake at home.

Haruhi: Wait why? I can't go, tomorrow we have to go to the resort. Remember it's a 2 day weekend trip.

Me: That's ok. You guys could have the date THIS afternoon!

Twins/Tamaki: What?!?

Mori: …..

Honey: Yeah that's a good Idea.

Me: You HAVE to do it. Or I'll tie you up to Tamaki for a day!

Tamaki: Go for the better choice Haruhi. it's okay to be tied up to me!

Haruhi: I choose the date.

Tamaki: ! *Whines to mommy, who clearly isn't listening.*

Haruhi: But I'm still not finish packing for the trip.

Honey: That's Ok! How about we help you pack?

Haruhi: No thanks. I guess I better finish packing before the date.

Mori: Ah.

ITorchic: Yeah but, where are you guys going to go?

Haruhi: _Please let it not be a rich place._

Honey: How about Takashi and Haru-chan decide?

Mori: Ah, I'll decide.

Haruhi: Ok.

Me: I'm so loving this.!

Hikaru: *MORE Jealousy,*

Tamaki: No FAIR I need to go on a date with Haruhi!

Me/Haruhi: NO!

Rachii: Right. On to the next question.

**and question for Kyoya: if you could, would you kill Tamaki? O_O**

Tamaki: *Gasp* Mommy would never do that to me!

Kyoya: *Pushes up his glasses* Actually, if he wasn't the heir to the Souh family, I might've.

Twins: *Shudder*

Tamaki: Mommy! You're so mean.!

Me: Give him food poisoning!

Tamaki: *Cries*

Me: I was just kidding……maybe. Anyways that's everything you guys.

Honey: Yay! Tomorrow we're going to the resort! Are you ready for tomorrow Haru-chan? We'll be at your house at 9:00, ok?

Haruhi: That's ok.

Honey: Ok!

Hikaru: How come we don't get to go?

Me: Because you didn't win the tickets.

Tamaki: But Haruhi needs to-

Me: Shut up.

Mori: Haruhi I'll pick you up at 1:00. (He's talking about thier date.)

Haruhi: Ok Mori-sempai. *Natural smile*

Mori: *smiles slightly.*

Twins/Tamaki: *Still jealous.*

Me: Ok. Monday we're gonna see how the little date goes and the resort. And don't forget Honey-sempai no sweets during the vacation.

Honey: I won't eat any sweets. *Sigh*

Tamaki: But it's no fair!

Me: I don't trust you.! So bye.!

*Presses button and everyone leaves.*

Me: This will be an interesting weekend. Well bye you guys, and Please review. Oh wait before I forget!

You see I've been reading MorixHaruhi fics lately and there was one fic where Haruhi goes to Mori's house and sees Satoshi. Then I got to wondering _'I wonder if there is any Satoshi x Haruhi fics or Chika x Haruhi'_

I looked on fanfiction .net and they barely had any Satoshi OR Chika fanfics. So I'm wondering has ANYONE EVER seen a Satoshi x Haruhi fic OR a Chika x Haruhi fic? I know there one year younger than her but has anyone seen ANY. It doesn't matter what Genre. Humor, romance doesn't matter. Anyways bye.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money. I own myself that's it. And my handy laptop.

Me: I'll probably update monday but I don't know.


	11. Complete author note

Author's note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, School's up and we have a mandatory science and Social Studies fair due. I will also be continuing Mori's diary but Ouran dares is over. Sadly RockerGirl is much better and funnier so I think you should read hers instead of mine, so sorry but I'm not continuing this story.


End file.
